


Kinktober 2019

by Flojiro



Category: Captain America (Movies), Hannibal (TV), Supernatural, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, White Collar, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aftercare, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Body Modification, Cosplay, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, F/F, Foot Fetish, Glory Hole, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Kinktober 2019, Latex, Licking, Lingerie, M/M, Masks, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Shibari, Size Difference, Spanking, Strip Tease, Threesome - M/M/M, Vanilla, Voyeurism, Watersports, Wax Play, primal
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 42,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flojiro/pseuds/Flojiro
Summary: Parce qu'il n'y a pas de raison que le kinktober soit uniquement pour les fanartistes...
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Elizabeth Burke/Peter Burke, Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Peter Burke/Neal Caffrey, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 48
Kudos: 43





	1. Sensory deprivation - Jimin/Yoongi

**Author's Note:**

> Tout est de la faute de [Modocanis](/users/Modocanis/) !!!
> 
> Elle m'a envoyé une grille de Kinktober le 30 septembre et comme mon cerveau aime les défis tordus...
> 
> J'ai un peu varié les fandoms mais il y a globalement surtout du BTS et du Stucky. Je tenterai de poster régulièrement (2 ou 3 chapitres par jour ce serait cool) et je mettrai la liste des fandoms/couples/kinks à jour au fur et à mesure.
> 
> Je sais qu'en principe on poste au jour le jour en octobre mais je suis déjà suffisamment fier d'avoir réussi à terminer (j'avoue avoir débordé sur novembre pour cause de virus fin octobre) si en plus j'avais dû poster chaque <strike>jour</strike> nuit je pense que je serai morte en cours de route... ^^;
> 
> Je mets en titre de chapitre le nom du kink (en anglais par contre, je connais pas toujours les équivalents en français) et le couple (ou trio) concerné comme ça vous pouvez choisir ceux que vous voulez lire ou pas.
> 
> Ce sont des histoires écrites et relues en un jour, deux maximum et je repasse dessus uniquement pour mettre en forme et traquer les fautes qui m'auraient échappé sur le moment. Et la majorité est explicite, vu que c'est un peu le but du challenge...
> 
> Les textes sont indépendants mais ceux des mêmes fandoms sont globalement dans le même contexte à chaque fois.
> 
> Pour ceux centrés sur Yoongi/Jimin/Hoseok il vaut mieux avoir lu mon histoire précédente sur eux, ça pose le contexte ^^

Yoongi avait perdu toute notion du temps.

Son monde se limitait aux tâches de couleurs et aux flaques d'obscurité dansant contre ses paupières closes.

À sa respiration résonnant bruyamment sous le bourdonnement lancinant de ses oreilles.

Aux liens de soie qui maintenaient ses poignets lâchement attachés au-dessus de sa tête.

S'il tendait la main il pouvait toucher le métal des barreaux qui formaient la tête de lit. 

Il tressaillit sous la morsure du froid contre sa peau alors qu'il les effleurait du bout des doigts. 

Se mordit la lèvre alors que la chaleur nageait et tourbillonnait dans ses entrailles.

La douleur la fit ronfler, une langue de flamme léchant le creux de ses reins, parcourant son sexe, lourd et gonflé contre son ventre nu.

Il mordit à nouveau. Le goût métallique envahit sa bouche, explosa en feu d'artifice derrière ses yeux fermés.

Il gémit doucement et le son se répercuta à travers son crâne.

La douceur du drap était devenue une torture une éternité plus tôt. Il pliait régulièrement une jambe après l'autre pour y échapper. Ses gestes lents et engourdis. Le moindre frottement un plaisir exacerbé.

Le casque anti-bruit pesait contre ses oreilles. Il ne l'avait jamais porté aussi longtemps, même quand il oubliait tout au milieu de son studio. Jamais de cette façon. Jamais l'univers ne s'était-il réduit et déployé à ce point.

Le tissu soyeux du bandeau irritait ses paupières, brûlait ses tempes, enfonçait l'arrête de son nez entre ses pommettes.

Il gémit à nouveau.

Son doigt pressa un peu plus fort contre le métal. Le froid remonta son bras.

Le drap frotta son épaule, son dos.

Il se cambra avec un sanglot à peine contenu.

Son gland frappa contre les muscles soudain tendus de son ventre. Le contact lui arracha une nouvelle plainte, gutturale et rauque, qui rebondit sans fin contre les parois de son crâne.

Le temps et l'espace n'existaient plus. Ses nerfs à vif son seul lien avec l'existence. 

Un courant d'air caressa son corps nu. Il tressaillit. Sa bouche ouverte sur une inspiration muette.

Le temps s'arrêta à nouveau. Son cœur battait plus fort dans sa poitrine, un tempo en crescendo contre ses tympans.

Le monde pencha sur son axe dans un mouvement vertigineux. Le matelas ferme sous son dos s'enfonçant sous un poids soudain. Il referma ses mains sur le contact brûlant des cordes légères. Son cri de surprise cogna contre ses tempes.

La chaleur irradiait de la présence toute proche de son torse. Il se retint de tourner son corps entier vers elle. Trop tentant, trop fort, il avait peur d'avoir mal, peur que rien ne rencontre ses efforts pour toucher.

La situation devint naturelle. Peu à peu. Très vite. Sa respiration laborieuse la seule constante dans son cerveau embrumé et hypersensible.

Un contact léger et brutal contre sa joue le fit bondir. Un sursaut parcourut tout son corps, violent et douloureux. Son sexe se gonfla un peu plus, lourd et pulsant. 

Le doigt parcourut sa pommette, à peine plus qu’un effleurement humide. Un sanglot se bloqua dans sa gorge. Un geignement emplit ses tempes.

Le contact disparut soudainement.

La plainte qui lui échappa s’interrompit lorsque des lèvres douces et irritantes prirent le relais.

Un sanglot racla sa gorge et les parois de son crâne.

Les lèvres étalaient l’humidité sur sa joue. 

Des larmes, suppléa une partie de son esprit que tout le reste avait oublié.

Les lèvres s’ouvrirent. Lentement, tendrement, dessinant des chemins de feu contre sa peau. La  
pointe d’une langue se posa entre elles. Tiède et humide. Elle traça le passage de ses larmes, les recueillit alors que ses yeux en versaient d’autres sans l’accord de son esprit.

Ils ruisselaient et se consumaient sous la barrière du bandeau.

Il sentit les lèvres bouger, devina les syllabes qu’elles écrivaient à même sa peau échauffée. _Yoongi._

Sa poitrine se souleva. Un nouveau sanglot, un gémissement plaintif, un nom murmuré, hurlé dans le silence assourdissant.

« Jimin. »

Les lèvres dessinaient son visage. Le nom quittait sa bouche encore encore et encore. Emplissait l’espace entre les battements de tambour.

Elles rencontrèrent les siennes et la sensation envoya une décharge électrique à travers ses veines.

La soie déchirait ses poignets. Le désir battait entre ses reins. Son sexe répandait une humidité collante contre son ventre.

Le goût de Jimin envahit ses sens. Son odeur le submergea. Sa bouche était ouverte et il le laissait en faire ce qu’il voulait. La douleur s’intensifia contre sa lèvre meurtrie que Jimin suçait entre les siennes.

Il n’avait jamais connu un baiser aussi long. Aussi intense. Le sang rugissait entre ses oreilles.

Soudain, le vide. L’absence.

Le froid frappa son visage. Le poids disparut du lit.

Le sanglot qui souleva sa poitrine lui donna l’impression d’arrêter de respirer.

Le premier. Comme une vague se brisant sur une falaise.

Ils se succédèrent les uns après les autres. Ses joues trempées et son corps tremblant. Les deux syllabes se brisant encore et encore en déchirant sa gorge.

« Jimin ! Jimin ! Jimin ! »

Une éternité. 

Une main se posa contre son visage, interrompant violemment ses sanglots. Douce, tendre, trop large après le vide. Il gémit et pleura et supplia.

Les lèvres effleurèrent les siennes. Un souffle tiède, rassurant, familier.

_Chuuuuuut._

Les mots se dessinèrent sur ses lèvres et dans son esprit. La main caressait doucement sa joue.

_Chuuuut Yoongi. Tout va bien._

Il avala sa salive. Ses sanglots.

Les retint cette fois lorsque le contact disparut. Et le temps avait peut-être un peu repris son cours puisqu'il sentit aussitôt le matelas pencher près de ses hanches.

Son seul avertissement.

Le souffle effleura son gland pulsant.

Les lèvres se posèrent sur la peau tendre, sensible, gonflée de désir.

Il hurla.

La langue lécha un trait de feu contre son sexe.

Lent et trop rapide et il ne savait plus s’il existait au-delà de ses sensations.

La chaleur moite se referma autour de son gland et son existence même n'eut soudain plus la moindre importance.


	2. Glory Hole - Steve/Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si, comme moi, vous ne savez pas ce qu'est un glory hole (j'ai découvert des trucs avec ce challenge~~) voici ce que dit Wikipedia :  
"Dans son acception la plus courante, c'est un trou pratiqué dans un mur ou une cloison dans le but :  
\- soit d'observer une personne située de l'autre côté, éventuellement en se masturbant,  
\- soit de permettre l'insertion d'un pénis en érection, afin d'avoir un rapport sexuel avec la personne située de l'autre côté (masturbation, fellation, pénétration vaginale ou anale).  
Les particularités du glory hole sont qu'il permet de conserver son anonymat et qu'il assure une séparation physique entre les partenaires."

Bucky s'appuyait de tout son poids sur le mur sale, son front pressé contre la peinture écaillée, ses paumes à plat de part et d'autre de sa tête.

Son pantalon était baissé autour de ses chevilles. Ses genoux frottaient la surface grisâtre à chacun de ses mouvements de reins et, à y réfléchir, ce n'était sûrement pas la meilleure décision qu'il ait prise. 

Il aurait dû simplement ouvrir sa braguette.

C'était idiot.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?_

_"Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut s'en servir pour ça..?"_

La bouche chaude remonta le long de son sexe, le lâchant presque pour sucer doucement son gland.

Ses hanches frappèrent le mur alors qu'il essayait d'intensifier le contact. 

Un petit rire s'éleva, étouffé par la paroi qui les séparait. Incontestablement masculin.

Il frappa son front contre la surface rêche, le plaisir s'intensifiant à ce simple son.

_Crétin. Idiot. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?_

_"Tu en as envie non ?"_

Il retint un gémissement.

La langue titillait son urètre. Ses mains se crispèrent, il sentit des fragments de peinture pénétrer sous ses ongles. Le revêtement et le plâtre s’effriter sous sa prise. Il grimaça. 

La bouche s'empara à nouveau de lui. Remonta lentement. Il sentait la langue frotter contre son sexe, les joues se creuser, les mouvements de gorge l'envelopper peu à peu.

Il gémit, incapable de se retenir davantage. Le désir brûlait son ventre. Il gémit plus fort, sa bouche s'ouvrant sur une plainte encore inarticulée.

La chaleur moite l'entourait tout entier. Son gland frappait contre le fond d'une gorge inconnue. Familière. La tête de son partenaire devait être collée contre la cloison qui les séparait. De quelle épaisseur était ce mur ? Il serra ses paupières pour s'empêcher de céder à l'impulsion de baisser les yeux.

"Sss..."

Il mordit violemment sa lèvre pour empêcher un nom d'en sortir. Frappa le mur de ses deux poings serrés. La douleur le tira de ses illusions. Le ciment explosa et cascada sur sa gauche.

_Tu es pathétique ! _

_"Tu es tellement mignon quand tu essayes de cacher ton excitation..."_

Le mouvement de succion s'accentua autour de son érection.

Il gémit à nouveau, sa respiration rauque et erratique à ses propres oreilles.

Il imagina le visage aux traits froncés sous la concentration. Les joues écrasées, écorchées contre les bords à peine limés, déchiquetés du trou qui était le seul lien entre eux. 

Ses mains frappèrent à nouveau le mur, ses hanches pressèrent autant qu'il le pouvait.

Pathétique.

Un bloc tomba près de son pied.

La chaleur se concentra dans son bas-ventre et ses lèvres s'ouvrirent. Malgré lui. Délibérément, naturellement. 

"Steve !!"

***

Il avait dû s'effondrer au pied du mur. La poussière et les gravats collaient à sa peau. Sa respiration refusait de reprendre un rythme régulier malgré la main douce qui caressait ses cheveux, malgré l'odeur familière de cuir, de sueur et de sécurité qui enveloppait son nez pressé dans le creux d'une épaule large.

"Buck ? Encore perdu quelque part dans ta tête ?"

La voix grave était gentiment moqueuse. Pleine d’une affection qui n’avait rien à faire entre les murs décrépits et les odeurs suspectes d’un établissements depuis longtemps disparu. Il soupira. Hocha la tête.

La main de Steve continua son chemin dans ses cheveux. Commença à les peigner avec une douceur toute relative. Bucky grimaça lorsque les doigts accrochèrent un noeud dans la longueur.

"Je vais vraiment finir par les couper..." Marmonna-t-il contre le cuir épais de la tenue de combat.

Steve se contenta d’un "hum hum" non compromettant. Il adorait les cheveux longs de Bucky, il le lui répétait suffisamment souvent et jouait avec eux encore plus fréquemment pour qu’il ne l’oublie pas. Et il savait qu’il ne mettrait pas sa menace à exécution. Ils étaient importants. Ils lui rappelaient qui et où il était.

Il soupira à nouveau. Et poussa de ses deux mains sur la large poitrine lorsqu’un nouveau noeud tira jusqu’à son cuir chevelu.

Ses yeux plongèrent dans le bleu impossible de ceux de Steve. Leurs coins plissés par un sourire doux qui n’existait que dans cette réalité. Qui allait avec les quelques rides d’expression supplémentaires et la barbe qu’il n’avait pas plus le droit de raser que Bucky de couper ses cheveux.

"De retour ?"

Il hocha la tête. Les souvenirs redevenaient graduellement ce qu’ils étaient. Des souvenirs. Prenaient leur place au milieu des autres. Fragments d’une autre existence qui avait été la sienne.

"Alors ? Tu l’avais déjà fait finalement ? Tu as eu l’air d’aimer ça..."

Le sourire s’était fait moqueur, narquois. Il était vieux celui-là, il n’avait pas changé. Il donnait toujours autant envie à Bucky de le faire disparaître d’un baiser brutal. Sauf qu’il avait le droit de le faire, maintenant...

Les paupières de Steve battaient sur ses yeux un peu vagues lorsqu’il sépara finalement leurs lèvres. Le sourire s’était transféré sur son propre visage.

"Plusieurs fois. À chacune en m’en voulant un peu plus d’imaginer mon idiot de meilleur ami de l’autre côté du mur à la place d’un inconnu sans visage..."

Les sourcils clairs s’étaient froncés. Ils avaient eu cette discussions des centaines de fois et Bucky aimait toujours autant se moquer du temps qu’il avait fallu à Steve alors que lui-même avait toujours su. 

"Tu n’es pas drôle Buck..." L’expression butée qui figea les traits anguleux ne promettait rien de bon. Sauf quand on en était désespérément amoureux bien sûr. "Il va falloir que tu te rappelles exactement combien de fois et je te jure que je te les ferai toutes oublier une à une !"

Un rire affectueux échappa à Bucky. Il secoua la tête. Tellement Steve. 

"Si j’avais su qu’une simple interrogation nous mènerait à ça j’aurai peut-être réfléchi un peu plus...

\- C’est pas moi qui ai des idées tordues juste après une bataille face à un mur traversé d'un coup d'arme alien, hein !

\- C’est ce que je disais. Réfléchir. J'ai pourtant l’habitude de le faire pour deux depuis le temps..."

Une claque ébouriffa ses cheveux qui n’avaient pas besoin de ça.

"Brute..." Marmonna-t-il alors que son regard se fixait sur les marques irritées autour de la bouche de Steve. Il battit des paupières. Essaya de ne pas imaginer à nouveau son visage pressé contre les bords irréguliers du trou qui semblait le narguer à quelques centimètres au-dessus de sa tête. Il se racla la gorge, soudain très conscient de son sexe exposé entre ses jambes toujours nues. "Faudra quand même trouver autre chose de plus confortable si tu veux recommencer... Et plus costaud aussi..."

Il caressa les éraflures d’un doigt tendre pendant que des gravats tombaient en cascadant depuis la fissure que son bras gauche avait ouverte dans le mur. Steve haussa une épaule.

"Je demanderai à Shuri de nous bricoler une paroi amovible en vibranium avec un trou à la bonne taille." Une moue pensive. "Peut-être plusieurs pour varier..."

Bucky manqua s’étrangler avec sa propre salive.

"À Shuri ?!

\- J’ai lu ses fanfics, elle s’y connaît plus que nous deux réunis. D’où tu crois que me viennent une bonne moitié de mes idées, hein ? 

\- ... Je ne voulais pas savoir surtout."

Steve éclata de rire avant de l’embrasser à nouveau.

"Alors empêche-moi de parler. Je te rappelle que l’un d’entre nous n’avait pas sa bite au fond d’une gorge il y a cinq minutes..."

Il s'étouffa à nouveau, de manière jouée cette fois.

"Je ne comprendrais jamais comment le monde entier arrive encore à te prendre pour un boyscout !"

Les lèvres de Steve caressèrent les siennes. L'odeur de sperme s'attardait sur elles.

"Facile. Il suffit de mourir suffisamment longtemps pour que tout le monde oublie la vérité.

\- Hum. Il va falloir qu'on la leur rappelle." Il toucha de sa langue la bouche entrouverte. "Combien de temps avant qu'ils commencent à nous chercher dans les décombres ?

\- Pas assez pour qu'on ait terminé quand ils débarquent.

\- Parfait."


	3. Feet - Jimin/Yoongi

Yoongi n'était pas un acheteur impulsif. Il avait été un acheteur fastueux, d'accord. Se retrouver soudain avec plus d'argent qu'il ne pourrait jamais en dépenser à une époque où tout pouvait se trouver en ligne sans jamais avoir besoin de mettre un pied dans un magasin et interagir avec qui que ce soit ? Il en avait profité. À fond. Trop, peut-être. Mais il avait toujours acheté des choses dont il avait besoin.

Oui. On a toujours besoin d'un hoodie noir d'une nouvelle marque en plus des cinquante qui dormaient déjà dans son dressing ! On ne savait jamais lequel on allait vouloir porter ! Sa collection de matériel audio ne se discutait même pas.

Bref. Il avait peut-être un peu acheté sur des coups de tête, mais il savait qu'il allait toujours utiliser sa nouvelle acquisition. Au moins une fois. Un de ces jours il fallait qu'il trie ses placards et fasse le plaisir d'une association. Il frissonna à l'idée de devoir décider quelles affaires devaient partir et lesquelles rester. Il allait certainement rester figé devant ses étagères pleines et ne jamais parvenir à faire quoi que ce soit à part paniquer. 

Il devrait demander à quelqu'un de le faire pour lui.

Il hocha la tête alors que son regard se reportait sur l'enveloppe bulle d'un rose pâle décoré de délicats filigranes et arborant le nom d'une grande marque de cosmétique qu'il triturait entre ses mains depuis suffisamment longtemps pour l'avoir rendu à peu près méconnaissable. Son contenu était nettement placé sur le bureau, face à lui. Son premier achat totalement impulsif et irréfléchi. 

Les petits flacons scintillant semblaient le narguer.

Le mettre au défit.

Il poussa un grognement de défaite en laissant sa joue tomber sur la surface froide juste à côté d'eux. Le lent ronronnement familier de son ordinateur n'était pas aussi réconfortant que d’ordinaire.

Il n'arriverait jamais à en parler à Jimin sans mourir de honte sur le coup.

***

Les pieds de Jimin étaient comme ses mains : petits et adorables.

Il les laissait rarement nus, contrairement à une bonne partie d'entre eux. _Le sol est glacé hyung, je ne suis pas masochiste, moi !_ Et il ne portait quasiment jamais de chaussures ouvertes, même en plein été. _Le style, hyung, le style !_

L'un dans l'autre, il ne voyait pas souvent les pieds nus de Jimin. Peut-être que c'était pour cette raison qu'il faisait une petite fixation dessus. Toute petite. Comme eux.

...

Parfois, il le regardait danser, quand lui-même n'arrivait plus à tenir debout, le souffle court et le T-shirt imprégné de sueur. Et il se demandait comment il pouvait être aussi gracieux, aussi félin et aussi puissant avec des pieds aussi petits. C'était stupide comme réflexion. Il pensait toujours à des choses stupides quand il était à l'article de la mort.

Il l'avait imaginé danser pieds nus. Avait avalé sa salive en se demandant comment il pouvait avoir une érection alors que tout le reste de son corps menaçait de s'effondrer.

Les vernis avaient attiré son regard alors qu'il jetait sa centaine de mails de publicité journalière. Il fallait qu'il pense à se désinscrire. Le curseur de sa souris avait hésité. Plané au-dessus de la corbeille. Pour venir se poser sur le flyer coloré.

Les flacons le narguaient depuis l'étagère sur laquelle il les avait posé.

***

"Hum... Yoongi..?"

Adossé à la tête de son lit, un oreiller calé sous ses reins, Yoongi relisait son tome favori de Slam Dunk. Il était trop fatigué pour quoi que ce soit d'autre. 

Il laissa échapper un vague son interrogateur, tournant une page sans baisser les yeux vers Jimin, qu'il pensait jusque là endormi, couché en travers du lit, la tête posée dans son giron. C'était le meilleur passage...

"C'est quoi ces vernis à ongles..?"

Il se figea brutalement.

Le manga tomba de ses mains et atterrit sur le visage de Jimin, le coin frappant son crâne avec un claquement qui lui sembla résonner dans toute sa chambre. Aussitôt suivit d'une exclamation de surprise et de douleur.

"Outch ! Hé !" Jimin se frottait le front, le manga à moitié ouvert sur le lit à côté de sa tête. Même l’impulsion de le refermer correctement ne parvint pas à sortir Yoongi de l’espèce de torpeur affolée dans laquelle il était plongé. "Essaye de me tuer je te dirais rien ! ... Yoongi ?"

Il baissa la tête, le sang battant contre ses oreilles, essaya de cacher son visage brûlant sous la capuche de son hoodie.

Pourquoi il les avait achetés ? Pourquoi il les avait laissés là ? Est-ce qu’il devait dire que c’était un cadeau ? Pour sa mère sa tante son frère ou...

"Yoongi." Deux mains fermes se posèrent sur ses joues. "Parle-moi, idiot."

Il prit une longue inspiration tremblante. Releva bravement les yeux pour croiser le regard doux de Jimin. 

Ho. Même lui ne pouvait pas bullshiter face à ce regard-là.

***

Yoongi était posé en tailleur à côté de son lit. Jimin assis sur le matelas au-dessus de lui, une jambe pendante, son pied reposant légèrement contre la cuisse du rappeur.

Ses sourcils étaient froncés sous la concentration pendant qu’il appliquait une seconde couche de violet sur le gros orteil. 

Son érection faisait une bosse immanquable dans son pantalon d’intérieur ample et confortable.

_Tu veux quelle couleur..?_

Jimin avait souri en le regardant. Affectueux et cruel. Un sourire de panthère face à un jouet en peluche.

_Celle que tu préfères._

Il s’était résolu à peindre un ongle de chaque teinte. Il en avait justement cinq, c’était parfait. Il n’était pas sûr de ce qu’il aurait fait si le nombre n’avait pas collé. Ça avait déjà été suffisamment compliqué de choisir une couleur par orteil. Et de savoir s’il assortissait chaque doigt identique entre eux où s’il reprenait les couleurs dans l’ordre inverse. (Il avait choisi la première solution, l’esthétique lui paraissait plus appropriée.)

C’était à la fois plus simple et plus difficile qu’il ne l’avait pensé. Apaisant. Son désir un poids agréable entre ses reins.

***

Jimin levait ses pieds devant son regard, étudiant le presque arc-en-ciel à présent que le vernis avait séché. 

Yoongi le regardait depuis sa position sur le sol, sa bouche entrouverte et ses paupière à demi fermées. Hébété. Les flacons soigneusement refermés posés près de lui. Ses mains ouvertes reposaient sur ses genoux. Son érection toujours bien présente, sans qu’il ne ressente le besoin d’y faire quoi que ce soit.

Le regard de Jimin se posa sur lui. Il laissa ses deux jambes se balancer le long du lit, ses orteils multicolores bien en évidence.

"Ça te plaît ?"

Yoongi avala sa salive. Battit des paupières. Hocha la tête.

Jimin sourit. Tendit une jambe jusqu’à ce que son gros orteils vienne toucher délicatement la bosse entre ses jambes. Yoongi laissa échapper une inspiration sifflante au contact inattendu.

"En même temps tu aurais du mal à prétendre l’inverse, hein ?"

Le ton de Jimin était affectueusement moqueur. Yoongi ferma les yeux, rabattant sa tête en arrière lorsque son pied commença à le caresser plus fort à travers son pantalon lâche.

"Je me demande si je pourrais te faire jouir juste comme ça..?"

Yoongi gémit vaguement. Hocha la tête avec approbation. Ça prendrait sûrement un peu de temps mais il n’était pas pressé. Les caresses étaient douces et fermes et juste ce qu’il fallait.

Jusqu’à ce qu’elles s’interrompent sur un petit rire un peu haletant.

Yoongi redressa avec un effort ostensible sa tête dodelinante. Rouvrit à demi ses paupières pour contempler Jimin d’un air qu’il espéra plus autoritaire que boudeur.

"Pourquoi tu t’arrêtes ?"

Le sourire qui lui répondit était à nouveau celui de la panthère. Sa main droite tressaillit alors qu’il retenait l’impulsion de la poser sur son érection esseulée.

"J’ai une meilleure idée." Jimin tendit ses deux mains vers Yoongi, les ouvrant et les fermant dans un geste d’invite presque enfantin. "Vient par ici, kinky hyung."

***

Ils étaient nus tous les deux.

Yoongi était couché sur le lit, à plat sur le dos.

Jimin était debout au-dessus de lui, ses deux mains prenant appui sur la tête de lit pour maintenir sa position, pendant que ses pieds caressaient à tour de rôle et avec application le sexe gonflé de Yoongi.

La sensation était différente. Grisante. Presque euphorisante.

De petits gémissements passaient parfois ses lèvres alors qu’il ressentait la pression de chaque orteil, se souvenait de la couleur dans laquelle ils étaient peints. Jimin haletait, un sourire ravi aux lèvres, sa propre érection engorgée et lourde battant ses jambes à chacun de ses mouvements.

Yoongi la regardait depuis un moment. Passa sa langue sur ses lèvres alors que les orteils se pliaient pour caresser son gland. Avant qu’une torsion de la cheville fine vienne les tirer tout le long de son membre.

Il gémit encore et Jimin lui répondît. Il vit ses mains se crisper au-dessus de sa tête. Resta encore un long moment sans bouger, passif et choyé. Comme il aimait. Jusqu’à ce qu’il parvienne à trouver une motivation suffisante pour se redresser lentement.

Sur ses coudes d’abord. Et il en profita pour admirer le pied de Jimin en pleine action. Petit, rond, adorable, sexy. Comme lui. Les couleurs sucrées du vernis contrastaient presque violemment avec le rouge de son sexe.

Un petit rire retentit et il tordit le cou pour observer le visage de Jimin, penché juste au-dessus du sien.

"Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne devais pas en profiter sans bouger ?"

Il secoua la tête. 

"Meilleure idée."

Il n’était pas d’humeur à faire des phrases plus longues. Et Jimin comprenait de toute façon. Il avait l’habitude.

Il poussa sur ses bras pour s’asseoir, entourant les fesses de Jimin de ses mains pour se maintenir dans cette position sans efforts excessifs. Le rire se perdit dans un gémissement étouffé.

"Hhhmmm... Yoongi ?"

Il ferma les yeux sans répondre, tout en posant ses lèvres sur le sexe gonflé à sa portée.

Le pied de Jimin, qui s'était immobilisé quelques instants, se tendit soudain, pressant son érection contre les muscles de son ventre. Il ouvrit la bouche, gémit contre la peau brûlante.

Sa main droite caressa la fesse et la hanche de Jimin jusqu'à se poser à la base de son sexe. L'orienter vers lui. Il saisit le gland entre ses lèvres au moment où la caresse reprenait, un peu plus maladroitement, le long de son propre membre.

Un genre de rythme s'installa. Les hanches de Jimin bougeant en cadence avec les mouvements de son pied, son sexe allant et venant, de plus en plus profondément, dans la bouche de Yoongi pendant qu'il le masturbait. De plus en plus fort. De moins en moins délicatement.

Yoongi laissa échapper un cri étranglé, s'étouffant à moitié autour de l'érection déformant ses lèvres, alors qu'il éjaculait violemment, surpris par son propre orgasme.

Une main se posa entre ses omoplates, le soutenant, le maintenant en place alors que sa prise se relâchait contre les fesses tendues. 

Un ou deux va-et-vient et une tension soudaine. Le sperme frappa le fond de sa gorge aussi détendue que le reste de son corps. Il avala par réflexe. Laissa Jimin le déposer doucement sur le matelas et s'allonger à son côté.

Il se lova contre lui, se laissant glisser dans une torpeur béate.

***

"Wouha, Jimin ! Ils sont trop classes tes orteils multicolores !

\- Ça te plaît ? C'est un cadeau de Yoongi !

\- Dément ! Pourquoi j'ai pas des cadeaux comme ça moi ?!"

Taehyung se tourna vers Jungkook, qui échangeait avec Yoongi un regard mortifié.

"Je t'en achèterai si tu veux...

\- Yes !"

Jimin se pencha à l'oreille de son comparse et leurs ricanements firent monter une chaleur irrépressible aux joues de Yoongi. La main de Jungkook lui tapotait le dos avec commisération pendant qu'il tentait à nouveau de disparaître dans son hoodie avec un marmonnement vaincu.

"Je te donnerai la référence...

\- Merci hyung."


	4. Body modification - Steve/Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autant pour poster tous les jours... Faut que j'accélère si je veux tout poster ce mois-ci ^^;;
> 
> Ha et je me sens obligé de préciser que c'est le dernier Stucky avant un moment, le prochain sera pour le chapitre 16. Les idols prennent un peu toute la place au milieu... XD

Il aimait à croire qu'il s'y était fait. 

C'était vrai, la majorité du temps. 

Il aimait à croire que c'était naturel.

Ça l'était, plus ou moins.

Il savait qu'il avait de la chance. Que la plupart des amputés vivaient avec des prothèses pourries ou sans aucun remplacement pour le membre qui leur manquait. Alors que lui-même oubliait parfois qu'il avait perdu son bras. 

Il regarda la main sombre posée sur ses genoux, paume vers le haut. Traça de son regard les fines lignes dorées. Un peu ostentatoires. Il aimait bien ça. Il avait toujours aimé se montrer. Ce bras allait bien à Bucky. 

Il secoua la tête. Sa main droite agrippa plus fort l'épaule de vibranium. Ses doigts se crispèrent, ses muscles se tendirent.

Le poing noir et doré se serra dans son giron. 

Il ferma les yeux. 

Parfois, il le rendait malade. Un corps étranger forcé dans sa chair sans qu'il n'ait eu son mot à dire.

Et c'était faux. C'était faux. Le bras offert par T'Challa et Shuri l'avait été avec son accord. Plus ou moins. Il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de choix depuis ce jour fatidique où le grade de sergent avait été collé sur son épaule. Un soldat, une machine à tuer, un plus qu'humain qui n'aurait jamais assez d'une vie surnaturellement longue pour réparer ses torts.

Il se força à rouvrir les yeux.

A faire jouer les doigts qui accrochaient en ruisselets brillant la vague lumière que la nuit new-yorkaise faisait pleuvoir à travers les baies vitrées.

"Insomnie ?"

Il ne tressaillit pas. Ses sens aiguisés et toujours en alerte l'avaient averti depuis plusieurs minutes de la présence de Steve dans l'embrasure de la porte menant à leur chambre. 

Il se contenta de soupirer. Il n'avait pas voulu le réveiller mais il était heureux qu'il soit là. Egoïstement. Ils lui répétaient tous qu'il avait le droit de penser à lui. Steve, Sam, Nat même (et elle pouvait parler, sérieux !). 

Des pas légers s'étaient approchés jusqu'à ce que le visage de Steve entre dans son angle de vision. Il s'était agenouillé devant le canapé, sa tête penchée sur un côté pour parvenir à le regarder d'en dessous, entre les rideaux de ses cheveux détachés et emmêlés. Une douce torpeur s'accrochait encore à ses traits détendus et ses yeux habituellement vifs étaient embrumés par le sommeil. Bucky sourit malgré lui. 

« Tu as l’air stupide... »

Un reniflement faussement vexé.

« C’est ta faute. Tu as ramené toute la stupidité avec toi. »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi répéter toujours les mêmes vannes était à ce point réconfortant. Mais il en avait besoin, là, tout de suite. Et ce n’était pas comme s’il n’était pas effectivement stupide, assis dans le noir au milieu du salon.

Il secoua la tête. Ses cheveux caressèrent le visage de Steve. Dont les lèvres se plissèrent dans une grimace désabusée.

« Arrête ça Buck. 

\- Arrêter quoi ? » Sa voix résonna étrangement à ses oreilles, un mélange entre le timbre atone du Winter Soldier et celui d’un gamin boudeur.

Steve secoua à son tour la tête sans répondre. Ses yeux avaient repris leur éclat. Sa mâchoire son pli décidé. 

_Ho, bravo, tu l’as réveillé..._ Marmonna dans sa tête une voix moqueuse à l’accent de Brooklyn.

Le visage de Steve recula et il suivit inconsciemment le mouvement, redressant sa tête en renvoyant automatiquement ses cheveux en arrière d’un geste dont Sam se moquait à longueur de journée.

Une main ferme se posa sur son poignet droit et il tressaillit en se rendant compte à quel point il était douloureux. 

« Ouvre les doigts Buck. »

La voix était à la fois douce et autoritaire et il obéit sans hésitation. Grimaça en détachant un à un des doigts crispés sur le métal sous la fine protection du T-shirt volé à Steve dans lequel il dormait ces derniers jours.

« Parfait. »

La main massa doucement son poignet et Bucky ferma les yeux. Des lèvres se posèrent sur la peau tendre de l’intérieur, le contact à la fois doux et un peu rêche. Familier.

Steve lâcha gentiment sa prise en prenant soin de faire reposer la main de Bucky sur le coussin du canapé.

Un contact léger parcourut la paume noire et brillante oubliée sur ses cuisses. Bucky sursauta violemment en rouvrant les yeux.

Steve lui souriait. Un sourire plein d’assurance et de défit. Un sourire qui n’avait jamais changé et qui entraînait toujours Bucky dans les pires ennuis.

Son doigt continuait de tracer les lignes de la main mécanique. Bucky se mordit la lèvre alors qu'un frisson se propageait à travers tout son corps.

Le bras d'HYDRA avait été conçu pour l'efficacité. Ses capteurs envoyaient les informations essentielles à une utilisation optimale. Mais il n'était pas un membre fabriqué pour un humain. Celui-ci... Il aurait pu jurer que Shuri y avait casé exprès le plus de terminaisons nerveuses possibles. Et qu'elle avait soigneusement expliqué à Steve comment les utiliser avec une efficacité maximale. 

Ou c'était peut-être juste parce que c'était Steve.

La caresse remonta le long du poignet, les doigts fins et puissants l'entourèrent avec une douceur désarmante.

Bucky retint un gémissement humiliant. Le sourire de Steve s'agrandit. Enfoiré.

Ses yeux se plantèrent dans ceux de Bucky et il souleva lentement la main pour la porter à ses lèvres. Il embrassa lentement le bout de chacun des doigts. Tendrement. 

La respiration de Bucky s'était accélérée et sa circulation sanguine convergeait en direction de son entrejambe.

Sans cesser de le regarder Steve remonta son pouce pour forcer la main à se dresser face à lui. Il embrassa le centre de la paume. Fit durer le contact, ses lèvres pressées contre le métal sombre. Il darda sa langue entre elles et la main de Bucky vint presser contre son sexe tendu sans qu'il ne puisse retenir son geste.

Il mordit sa lèvre un peu plus fort en se cambrant contre sa propre paume.

Il sentit le sourire victorieux se dessiner contre les veines dorées.

La façon dont il arrivait toujours à ses fins était agaçante. Et beaucoup trop sexy pour le bien de Bucky.

Il s'était laissé aller dans le canapé, sa main caressant machinalement son érection, le plaisir chassant peu à peu toute autre considération.

Un contact chaud et humide se referma autour de ses doigts métalliques et il frappa l'arrière de sa tête contre le dossier rembourré avec un long gémissement irrépressible.

Il savait que Steve souriait toujours.

Et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à éjaculer sous les mouvements devenus rapidement erratiques de sa main droite.

Que ce ne serait pas la seule fois de la nuit.

Que son salopard de petit ami avait quand même une façon bien à lui de lui faire se réapproprier son membre cybernétique...

Et que, fuck, fuck, qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait cet idiot incapable d'abandonner le moindre combat !


	5. Masturbation - Lan Zhan/Wei Ying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'aurai jamais écrit sur ce fandom parce que je ne maitrise pas particulièrement bien les persos mais c'est la faute à Anscharius !! (le jour où j'arrive à mettre un lien qui fonctionne vers un profil Ao3 je reviens le faire promis...)
> 
> Et si vous n'avez pas vu The Untamed c'est un drama chinois basé sur un roman boy's love et c'est vraiment très très chouette ! Je conseille !

Allongé sur son lit, son corps rigide et ses muscles tendus, Lan Zhan contemplait le plafond de sa chambre, ses yeux grands ouverts dans l'obscurité. Le silence de son pavillon n'était pas aussi réconfortant que d'ordinaire.

Vingt-et-une heure était largement passée. Il aurait dû dormir depuis longtemps. 

Un sourire se dessina devant son regard. Deux lèvres pleines s'écartant sur des incisives un peu trop larges. Une longue chevelure noire dansa, traçant un motif indéchiffrable, plus profond que la pénombre créée par le vague clair de lune tombant soudain de la fenêtre. Un rire insouciant. Mélodieux. 

_Lan Zhan !_

Il ferma brusquement les yeux. Pressant ses paupières l'une contre l'autre dans l'espoir que les images conjurées par son esprit demeurent à l'extérieur de celui-ci.

_Lan Zhan !_

Le rire retentit plus fort et le sourire était plus net encore contre l'écran de ses paupières.

La chevelure dansa et le corps souple et élancé la suivit. La taille fine pivota, les pas dansant s'arrêtant pour tourner le sourire vers lui.

_Lan Zhan !_

Ses muscles se tendirent plus douloureusement pour retenir ses hanches de bondir en avant. Ses doigts se crispèrent dans le drap soyeux. Son corps entier brûlait, la sensation plus forte et plus concentrée dans son bas-ventre.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Il comprenait très bien.

Il ne voulait pas comprendre.

_Lan Zhan !_

Sa main droite vola jusqu'à son entrejambe, aussi indépendante de sa volonté que les sons et les images emplissant son esprit.

Il se cambra contre sa paume, son sexe dressé recherchant avidement le contact. Il mordit sa lèvre pour retenir un gémissement surpris.

Il ne s'était jamais touché jusqu'à présent. N'en avait jamais ressenti le besoin. Il méditait jusqu'à faire disparaître la gêne provisoire entre ses jambes.

Il n'avait pas envie de méditer ce soir.

_Lan Zhan ?_

Ses doigts se glissèrent sous ses vêtements de nuit. Froids et malhabiles alors qu'ils se refermaient sur la peau sensible et brûlante de son sexe. Ses reins bondirent en avant et sa main gauche se plaqua contre sa bouche juste à temps pour étouffer un cri de plaisir.

Ses doigts remontèrent le long du membre gonflé. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent dans une inspiration, silencieuse cette fois.

Il haletait. Transpirait sous l'étoffe légère.

_Lan Zhan..._

Sa main se ferma plus fort, son mouvement de va-et-vient s'accéléra. Ses hanches battaient un rythme désaccordé contre la planche dure de son lit.

Sa bouche était lâchement ouverte autour de la tranche de sa main, ses soupirs et ses gémissements se brisant contre la peau humide de salive.

_Hum... Lan... Huuu... Lan... Zhan..._

L'orgasme déferla en une vague irrépressible. Son corps entier se tendit, ses reins cambrés, sa main droite continuant seule ses mouvements brutaux alors que le jet de sperme frappait l'intérieur de sa robe blanche.

Il mordit violemment le côté de son pouce sur le nom qui jaillit de sa gorge dans un ultime cri de jouissance.

"Wei Ying !"

***

Les deux bouteilles jumelles le narguaient, posées sur sa table basse. Immaculées jusqu'aux linges qui maintenaient scellés les bouchons de céramique. Un léger parfum s'en dégageait, étouffé mais bien présent. Il savait que dès qu'il en ouvrirait une, l'odeur forte et capiteuse assaillirait ses sens. Une odeur qu'il avait toujours associé à une personne. Le seul capable de ramener de l'alcool dans l'enceinte du Cloud Recesses.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Wei Ying était mort.

La première fois qu'il avait croisé son chemin ils s'étaient battus autour de ces mêmes bouteilles. Le corps souple et puissant avait rivalisé avec le sien, malgré le handicap de ses deux articles de contrebande.

Lan Zhan avala douloureusement sa salive.

Il avait commencé à tomber ce soir-là. Il n'était plus jamais parvenu à reprendre pied depuis. N'en avait jamais eu la moindre intention.

Il se pencha en avant depuis sa position en tailleur sur le sol. Sa main déboucha la bouteille la plus proche. L'odeur puissante envahit la pièce.

Il ferma les yeux.

Il pouvait presque le sentir à côté de lui. Sa jambe pressée contre la sienne. Sa voix enthousiaste encore amplifiée par l'effet de l'alcool. Sa présence chaleureuse et irradiante. Solaire. 

Il rouvrit les paupières sur son pavillon vide et froid. 

Sur les bouteilles qui n'étaient, comme le reste, que des souvenirs d'un temps passé.

Le liquide translucide chanta en coulant dans sa coupe. Le son identique et pourtant diminué, comme étouffé derrière un voile funéraire.

Il porta le délicat récipient à ses lèvres et jeta sa tête en arrière en le vidant d'un trait.

L'alcool brûla sa gorge, fit naître une chaleur sourde au creux de son ventre.

Il parvint à remplir sa coupe une seconde fois, quelques gouttes éclaboussant le bois vernis sous ses gestes déjà maladroits. Il la vida plus lentement. Essaya de conserver le goût trop fort dans sa bouche le plus longtemps possible. Il avait toujours imaginé qu'embrasser Wei Ying devait avoir le même effet. Puissant et étourdissant. 

La chaleur se propagea à ses veines, se lova dans son bas-ventre.

La coupe vide était abandonnée au sol, près de ses pieds écartés. Il s'était appuyé au premier obstacle qui avait arrêté son dos. Son bureau peut-être. Sa tête tournait et son sexe gorgé envoyait des vagues agressives à travers tout son corps. Il le sortit de ses couches de vêtements immaculés avec des mouvements malhabiles.

Soupira lorsque ses doigts se posèrent en haut du gland gonflé et sensible. Le parcoururent de caresses déterminées.

Il était devenu un expert dans l'art de se donner du plaisir. Ne comptait plus le nombre d'ouvrages interdits qu'il avait lu dans le but de parfaire ses connaissances. De savoir exactement comment faire correctement l'amour à un autre homme.

Il gémit sans la moindre retenu en descendant sa main le long de son sexe, serrant et relâchant tour à tour, éraflant légèrement la peau fine du bout de ses ongles.

Combien de fois s'était-il imaginer arracher ses sons à Wei Ying ?

Un sanglot déchira sa gorge.

Sa main se referma sur ses testicules.

L'arrière de son crâne frappa une surface non identifiée.

Un gémissement se mêla à un nouveau sanglot. Le son trop haut-perché et désagréable à ses propres oreilles.

Sa main remonta son érection, appuyant plus fermement autour d'elle.

"Wei Ying !"

Son nom résonna, hurlé et rauque, rebondit dans l'espace clos et familier de sa chambre.

Son pouce caressa son urètre, pressa brutalement, faisant remonter une douleur délicieuse le long de ses reins.

"Wei Ying !"

Une dénégation véhémente, une malédiction à l'encontre du destin et de tous les dieux qui voulaient l'écouter.

Le liquide tiède commençait à couler sous les caresses de ses doigts. Sa paume descendit, son poignet se tordit, le plaisir courait à travers tout son corps.

"Wei Ying ! Wei Yiiiiing !"

Un hululement de détresse. 

Son ongle suivit une veine gonflée et pulsante. 

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et des sanglots ininterrompus brisaient sa respiration erratiques.

Sa main se referma, pompa brutalement.

La chaleur explosa dans son bas-ventre. 

"Wei... Yiiiinnng !"  
Un long cri de désespoir.

Son éjaculation violente éclaboussa sa tunique aux couleurs d'un vêtement de deuil, des gouttes tièdes et visqueuses vinrent se mêler à ses larmes.

"Wei... Ying..."

Un murmure brisé et sanglotant alors que son corps s'affaissait au sol. Se recroquevillait sur lui-même, frissonnant et épuisé.

***

Wei Ying était dans sa chambre. 

Wei Ying était dans son lit.

Wei Ying était en vie, à nouveau.

Wei Ying dormait, le bruit de sa respiration profonde et régulière résonnant dans l'obscurité, réchauffant les murs froids et vides du pavillon.

Wei Ying était en vie.

Wei Ying. Était. Dans. Son. Lit.

Lan Zhan plaqua sa main contre sa bouche pour empêcher le moindre son d'en sortir.

Il était allongé sur le second lit, à plusieurs mètres de distance.

Ses yeux grands ouverts étaient fixés en direction du plafond.

Son sexe dressé, son corps brûlant de désir.

Il ferma les paupières.

Se concentra sur le son qui était redevenu le métronome de sa vie. Une inspiration, une expiration, une inspiration, une expiration. Un soupir léger, un bref mouvement, un froissement de draps.

Un murmure assoupi qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien avoir imaginé.

"Lan Zhan."

Sa main droite se posa sur son érection, sa robe de nuit déjà remontée jusqu'à sa taille. 

Il geignit contre sa paume. La présence endormie à quelques pas faisait tourner sa tête plus vite que tous les verres d'alcool du monde.

Ses doigts caressaient son sexe, maladroits et impatients, sa maîtrise oubliée, abandonnée. 

Il pressa brutalement la zone allant de son pouce à son index entre ses lèvres dans un bâillon de fortune. Étouffa autant qu'il le pouvait la litanie de gémissements qui cherchait à s'en échapper.

Son poing se serra autour de son membre. Ses hanches allaient et venaient, ses muscles tremblant sous l'effort de contenir leur retombée sur la planche bruyante.

De la salive coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres. Ses dents mordaient sa chair.

La respiration de Wei Ying emplissait l'espace, le temps, l'univers entier.

L'orgasme déferla, puissant, aveuglant, entraînant tout sur son passage.

Le long gémissement passa la barrière de sa main maltraitée, s'entrelaça avec le souffle régulier, emplissant chaque vide laissé par ses flux et reflux.

Il sentit son sperme tacher sa robe blanche, s'écraser jusqu'à son menton.

Ses courts gémissements haletant trempaient sa main tremblante.

Peu à peu, l'extase s'apaisa. Laissa derrière elle un vide qui n'était ni froid ni effrayant. Tout au plus frustrant.

Il avait l'habitude de la frustration. Il l'accueillait à nouveau avec une joie un peu euphorique.

"Lan Zhan ?"

La voix ensommeillée le figea sur place. Tout en réveillant la chaleur au creux de ses reins. 

"Hum... Ces quoi ces bruits..?" Un bâillement endormi. "Tu penses à une jolie fille ?"

La voix moqueuse était adoucie par le sommeil. À peine plus qu'un murmure qui se voulait grivois.

"Tais-toi. Dors."

Ses joues brûlaient et son ton n'avait pas la fermeté et la froideur qu'il avait tenté d'y instiller. 

"Hum. Oui Lan Zhan. Bonne nuit."

La respiration profonde reprit aussitôt et il était à peu près certain que Wei Ying avait parlé dans son sommeil.

Ce qui ne changeait pas grand chose au désir embrasant une nouvelle fois son bas-ventre.

Il laissa son bras retomber en travers de son visage. Un sourire irrépressible étirait pourtant ses lèvres, dissimulé par l'obscurité.

Il avait besoin d'un bain glacé s'il voulait survivre à la prochaine journée.


	6. Threesome - Yoongi/Jimin/Hoseok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce texte est une suite directe de "Just dance". Ça reste compréhensible sans mais ça manque sûrement un peu de contexte... ^^

Hoseok avait toujours su qu'un jour ou l'autre il se trouverait dans une relation durable. Il l'avait fortement espéré en tout cas. Il s'était rapidement fait à l'idée qu'il faudrait sûrement patienter jusqu'à ce que sa carrière se calme un peu. Il était encore jeune, il pouvait attendre. Mettre la musique au premier plan pendant encore quelques années.

C'était ce qu'il avait toujours essayé de se dire. En particulier quand les trois couples de son groupe lui donnaient la migraine.

Il pouvait attendre. Un jour il trouverait la personne pour lui.

D'accord, il avait toujours imaginé que cette personne serait une femme. Malgré ses nuits en compagnie de Yoonji.

Hé, il n'était pas le type le plus intelligent ni le plus lucide du monde ok ? Il assumait.

Il n'avait jamais imaginé un homme. Parce que la norme avait encore trop de prise sur lui, parce qu'il avait du boulot à faire pour se connaître.

_Love yourself. Speak yourself._ Ce n'étaient pas parce qu'ils le chantaient qu'ils en étaient tous arrivés à la conclusion, hein...

Et au delà du genre, ses fantaisies plus ou moins réalistes ne lui avaient jamais fait entrevoir plus qu'un partenaire stable. Jamais. Le seul ajout que son esprit se permettait était celui d'enfants, plus tard, un jour, peut-être, qui sait...

Mais deux hommes ? Hin, hin, jamais. Never.

L'idée même de deux partenaires lui aurait semblé beaucoup trop compliquée. Comment on jonglait avec deux personnes sans que l'une d'entre elles se sente délaissée ? Comment lui-même pourrait-il faire pour ne pas être jaloux des deux autres ?

Ces questions tournaient encore dans sa tête, parfois, appliquées à ce qui était désormais sa réalité.

Mais elles n'avaient pas vraiment de substance. Elles disparaissaient dès que l'un de ses petits amis entrait dans son champs de vision. Ce qui arrivait très souvent. Ils vivaient ensembles, travaillaient ensembles, mangeaient ensembles, respiraient ensembles...

Ça aurait pu être étouffant. C'était une bouffée d'air dans le stress constant de sa vie.

Il les aimaient tellement.

Comment il avait fait pour ne pas se rendre compte avant à quel point il les aimait ?!

Ils avaient acheté un énorme lit qui prenait pratiquement toute la place dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Jimin. Ils avaient brièvement hésité a simplement poser des futons sur le sol mais ils aimaient tous beaucoup trop le confort d'un lit à l'occidentale. 

Ils l'avaient commandé le lendemain de leur première nuit ensemble. Après qu'ils aient retrouvé Jimin endormi par terre à l'endroit où il était tombé sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'en rende compte.

Yoongi avait pris la tête des opérations de montage. Il avait beau le savoir, depuis le temps, ça l'étonnait toujours autant de le voir aussi à l'aise dans un travail manuel. C'était, en revanche, la première fois qu'il trouvait ça sexy. 

"Hobi ! Si tu n'arrêtes pas de baver pour venir nous aider c'est toi qui dort par terre ce soir !"

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait plus dormi par terre.

Il partageait le lit avec Jimin toutes les nuits. Collés l'un à l'autre parce que le petit danseur ne semblait jamais avoir assez de contacts physiques.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé s'y habituer aussi vite, lui qui avait tendance à les trouver embarrassants et souvent inconfortables. Ils étaient naturels avec Jimin. Familiers.

Qu'ils entraînent ou pas des contacts beaucoup plus intimes.

Parfois, Yoongi les accompagnait, se dirigeant avec eux vers la chambre sans qu'aucun mot ait besoin d'être échangé. Ou bien Jimin le traînait par la main pendant qu'il râlait pour la forme. 

D'autres fois, quelques coups légers étaient frappés à la porte qui s'ouvrait sur un Yoongi aux paupières déjà alourdies par le sommeil, serrant contre sa poitrine son oreiller favori. Il s'installait d'office au milieu du matelas et Jimin et Hoseok se lovaient de part et d'autre de lui en échangeant un sourire affectueux. 

Leur relation n'était pas plus parfaite que n'importe quelle autre, mais chacun y trouvait son compte. Elle était familière, naturelle, confortable.

"Hyung..." Un murmure tiède contre son oreille. Un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. "J’ai l'impression que tu n'as pas tout à fait la tête à ce qu'on fait..."

La main de Jimin parcourait son torse nu et ses dents se refermèrent sur le haut de son oreille, le mordillant pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

"Aïheu !" Se plaignit-il pour la forme en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Jimin, tirant gentiment sur les mèches courtes à l’arrière de son crâne. Autant en représailles que pour guider sa tête vers le creux de son cou. Il sentit un sourire se dessiner contre sa peau avant que Jimin y dépose un long baiser qui fit rouler les yeux d'Hoseok dans leurs orbites. 

"Non parce que si on te gêne on peut arrêter aussi, hein..."

Le marmonnement lui fit rouvrir les paupières. Baisser la tête vers Yoongi, à quatre pattes entre ses jambes écartées, lui adressant sa plus belle expression boudeuse, à quelques centimètres de l'érection immanquable d'Hoseok.

Il secoua la tête avec véhémence, déclenchant un plainte amusée alors que Jimin essayait de continuer à embrasser son cou.

"Non non non ! Continue, continue !

\- Hum..." L'expression de Yoongi se fit songeuse, avant qu'il se penche en avant pour passer un léger coup de langue sur le gland rougi.

Trop léger.

Hoseok se cambra contre l'oreiller et la tête de lit qui le maintenaient à moitié assis.

"Yoongi !"

Il sentit la bouche de Jimin descendre contre son torse. Baissa à nouveau les yeux pour croiser le regard moqueur par-dessus la tête de leur benjamin. Un haussement de sourcil impérieux.

"S'il-te-plait. S'il-te-plait Yoongi, continue..."

Il le regarda hocher la tête comme l'ancêtre qu'il était.

"Voilà comment on apprend la politesse aux jeunes."

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer avant que la bouche tiède et humide prenne possession de son gland. Jimin referma au même moment ses dents sur l'un de ses tétons et son gémissement se transforma en cri modulé.

L'étreinte chaude descendit rapidement le long de son sexe, sans lui laisser la moindre seconde de répit. Yoongi au lit ressemblait à Yoongi en danse : il était extrêmement doué quand il décidait de s'y mettre. La main d'Hoseok trouva son chemin dans les cheveux gris, son regard fixé sur la tête enfouie entre ses jambes. Il ne cherchait pas à retenir les sons qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres, ni à essayer de les rendre cohérents.

Le nez de Yoongi toucha son bas-ventre, au milieu de ses poils pubiens. Son sexe enfoncé le plus loin possible dans sa gorge.

Les mains de Jimin parcouraient son torse, sa langue et ses dents jouant avec ses tétons.

Il laissa sa tête frapper contre le bois, sa bouche grande ouverte sur une litanie sans fin.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé faire l'amour avec deux membres de son groupes. Même pas dans ses fantasmes les plus fous.

Il ne savait pas ce qu’il avait manqué jusque là.


	7. Shibari - Taehyung/Jungkook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon premier Taekook ! <3

"C’est de l’art, Jungkookie ! De l’art !

\- Huhu." Jungkook contemplait avec scepticisme la corde d’un violet chatoyant qui reposait en longues boucles au milieu de leur lit. "On pouvait pas en rester à la peinture corporelle..?"

Une moue plissa les lèvres pleines de Taehyung et Jungkook serra un peu plus fort ses bras contre sa poitrine pour s’empêcher d’aller la saisir entre les siennes. Il savait qu’il allait craquer, bien sûr. Le but était de ne pas le faire trop rapidement...

"On l’a déjà fait plusieurs fois ! Où est ton sens de l’aventure et du défi ?!

\- Très loin quand tu parles d’art et de corde et de me prendre pour modèle...

\- Un modèle participatif !

\- Raison de plus !"

La moue se fit déçue. Les doigts de Jungkook tressaillirent contre ses biceps.

"Mais c’est pour t’attacher ! Tu aimes être attaché..."

Jungkook se lécha les lèvres en essayant de ne pas laisser son cerveau primaire prendre le dessus.

"Il y a un monde entre une paire de menottes fourrées et une corde de dix mètres..."

Un regard suppliant accrocha le sien sous une frange qui le dissimulait à moitié.

"S’il te plaît mon amour..."

Jungkook ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas résister quand Tae l’appelait comme ça. Jamais.

Un long soupir de défaite lui échappa pendant que son petit ami sautait sur place en pompant l’air de son poing fermé.

"Yes !"

***

"... Tu n’aurais pas pu t’entraîner avant ?"

C’était la troisième fois que Taehyung défaisait un nœud pour le recommencer. Jungkook était agenouillé nu sur le lit, ses bras ramenés en arrière et liés entre eux par les premières longueurs que son artiste de petit ami avait réussi à tisser. Il devait avouer que le contact à la fois doux et constrictif de la corde, la position inconfortable qu’elle forçait et les caresses intermittente des doigts de Taehyung pendant qu’il tissait son œuvre avait rapidement allumé une douce chaleur au sein de son bas-ventre. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il était lent !

"M’entraîner ?!" Taehyung leva les yeux de la vidéo YouTube qu’il passait en boucle depuis ce qui paraissait des heures à un Jungkook frustré pour lui lancer un regard interloqué. "Je n’allais pas m’entraîner sur quelqu'un d’autre que toi !"

Le son qui échappa à Jungkook était à mi-chemin entre un rire désarmé et un grognement possessif. Il secoua la tête pour écarter ses longues boucles noires de devant ses yeux, sa tête penchée par dessus son épaule pour regarder son idiot de petit ami.

"Qui te parle de tester avec qui que ce soit ?! Je voulais dire t’entraîner à faire les nœuds avant !"

La vague de jalousie à l’idée de Taehyung dans une position similaire avec un autre homme le fit forcer de ses bras contre la corde tendue. Un gémissement lui échappa en sentant les entraves se serrer contre ses muscles.

"Ho. Mais je viens à peine de recevoir la corde ! J’étais trop impatient de tester avec toi ! Tu es tellement beau comme ça, j’aurai pas pu attendre une heure de plus..."

La voix basse envoya un trait de plaisir droit à son sexe qui se dressa un peu plus entre ses jambes. Les longues mains fines revinrent se poser sur la corde pendant que des lèvres douces caressaient son oreille.

"Et regarde comme tu aimes déjà ça, hum ?"

Jungkook laissa échapper un gémissement haletant. Tourna sa tête pour refermer ses lèvres sur celles de Taehyung dans un baiser maladroit et chaotique.

"J’aimerai encore plus si tu te dépêchais de finir !

\- L’art ne peut pas être rushé, Jungkookie !

\- Urgh !"

Il laissa sa tête retomber sur sa poitrine, ses cheveux encadrant son visage rougissant malgré lui.

"Je te déteste.

\- Pas de problème, je t’aime assez pour deux !"

***

"Parfait."

La voix de Taehyung était grave et rauque. Jungkook se mordit la lèvre, le plaisir concentré dans son érection douloureuse déjà trop difficile à supporter.

"Tu es magnifique Kookie."

Il entendit le déclic de l’appareil photo. Se concentra sur sa respiration embarrassée.

"Kookie..."

La corde tissait une nasse entre ses bras tendus dans son dos, passait par dessus ses épaules, dessinait un étrange motif sur son torse et son ventre avant de venir entourer ses testicules et la base de son sexe. Sa position agenouillée l'obligeait à constamment tendre ses abdominaux et ses bras pour demeurer droit. Scellant encore davantage le lien contre ses muscles douloureux. 

"Mon amour, lève la tête."

_Mon amour._

Il tira sur les muscles de son cou. Sa tête lui parut peser quelques tonnes alors qu’il la soulevait lentement. 

"Parfait." Un nouveau frisson que la morsure délicieuse de la corde décupla. "Regarde-moi."

Il ouvrit les yeux. Son regard flou se posa sur un objectif. Une expression concentrée, un sourire approbateur.

Tae n’était jamais aussi sexy que quand il créait. 

Jungkook entrouvrit ses lèvres. 

"Tae..."

Un murmure, une prière, une confession.

La langue de Taehyung darda entre ses lèvres. 

"Encore quelques secondes Kookie."

Il se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un geignement de frustration. Il voulait les lèvres de Tae sur les siennes, ses mains sur son corps, son sexe au plus profond de lui.

La pression s'accentua contre ses testicules.

"Tae... S'il-te-plaît..."

L'appareil cliqueta dans le silence occupé par la respiration erratique de Jungkook.

"Tae !"

Enfin, enfin, Taehyung déposa son appareil sur la table de nuit. Le matelas se baissa sous son poids et Jungkook perdit l'équilibre. 

Deux mains fermes soutinrent ses épaules et il enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou qu'il connaissait par cœur.

"Tae..."

Les doigts agiles caressèrent ses cheveux avant de se poser sous son menton. Il se laissa guider jusqu'à ce que les lèvres pleines caressent les siennes.

"Tu a été parfait Kookie." Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent avait une douceur qui manqua arracher des larmes à ses yeux à nouveau clos. 

Les mains l'aidèrent à s'allonger sur le dos. La corde caressa et tira, suivant le changement de position, envoyant des décharges de plaisir à travers tout son corps.

"Tellement parfait."

Les doigts de Taehyung parcouraient le motif dessiné sur sa poitrine. Son ventre. Traça délicatement le contour de son sexe.

"Hum... Tae..."

Il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser.

Une main douce repoussa en arrière les mèches trempées collées à son front. Une voix impossiblement douce caressa son oreille.

"Tu peux encore le supporter un peu ?"

Il hocha la tête. Plia ses jambes, planta ses pieds sur le drap pour soulever ses hanches autant que ses entraves le permettaient.

"S'il-te-plaît. Tae..."

La main caressa son visage tandis que la seconde traçaient une ligne entre ses testicules prisonniers et son anus pulsant.

"Tes désirs sont des ordres. Mon amour."

Le monde disparut. Plus rien n'existait que la présence vibrante de Taehyung et le désir brûlant qui l'embrasa tout entier.


	8. Cosplay - Yoongi/Jimin/Hoseok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est presque un cross-over avec Avengers, presque ! XD
> 
> Petite référence au dernier film de BTS sorti au ciné (Bring the soul) parce que la scène où Yoongi fait de la muscu en se plaignant non stop est quand même cultissime... ^_^

Black Widow plaqua ses deux mains de part et d'autre de la tête de Captain America, qui avait reculé jusqu'à ce qu'un mur arrête sa fuite face à l'avancée chaloupée de l'espionne. 

"Je savais que ce costume t'irait à merveille..."

La bouche pulpeuse maquillée de rouge caressa une oreille rougissante.

"Tu plaisantes ? J'ai l'air ridicule !"

Le regard brûlant parcourait le corps plaqué au mur. Depuis les épaules suffisamment rondes et musclées sous le costumes emblématique, jusqu’aux jambes toujours aussi fines qui faisaient honneur au pantalon moulant qui les gainait. Une main dissimulée dans un gant noir se posa doucement sur l'entrejambe visiblement gonflée.

"Tu es parfait..."

Un soupir contenu dans un grognement de défaite.

"Je ne sais même pas comment je vais oser danser là-dedans..."

Les cheveux roux dansèrent alors qu'un rire échappait à l'espionne.

"Tu as vu ma catsuit ?!

\- ... Un peu trop bien justement..."

Le marmonnement se perdit dans un baiser qui se fit rapidement passionné pendant que leurs corps se collaient l'un à l'autre.

Le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant derrière eux parvint à peine à séparer leurs lèvres.

"Je peux savoir ce que vous faites tous les deux ?! Tout le monde vous attend pour le briefing !"

Deux regards papillonnant se posèrent sur Nick Fury, debout dans l'encadrement, ses deux bras croisés sur sa poitrine et son air revêche accentué par l'eyepatch dissimulant son œil gauche.

***

Tout le groupe avait été très enthousiaste quand Jungkook avait proposé de bousculer un peu les plannings et de réduire les heures de sommeil pour faire une dance practice d'Halloween.

Yoongi avait râlé, bien sûr, cela allait de soi. Kookie avait pris son plus bel air de maknae innocent (il maîtrisait quand il le fallait) en lui rappelant que ARMY avait sûrement été très déçue qu'ils n'en fassent pas l'an dernier et que ce serait tellement dommage de les décevoir encore... Leur plus vieux rappeur étant de loin le plus faible d'entre eux face, à la fois, à Jungkook et à tout ce qui pouvait faire plaisir à ARMY, il avait baissé les bras avec un soupir d'outre-tombe.

Tout le monde avait été très enthousiaste, donc. Encore plus quand Tae-Tae et Kookie avait échangé un regard aussi complice qu'excité en annonçant le thème : Avengers.

Et puis avait commencé une sanglante lutte fratricide pour savoir qui allait se déguiser en Iron Man.

Jin avait gagné une bataille acharnée de pierre-papier-ciseau et avait résisté à toutes les cajoleries, pots-de-vin et menaces qui avaient suivi. Jimin soupçonnait que c'était plus pour s'amuser aux dépends des autres membres que par amour pour le personnage.

Un autre combat non moins acharné avait eu lieu pour savoir qui se travestirait, parce qu’apparemment inclure Black Widow dans le cast était incontournable. Jimin avait regardé son dernier ciseau face à la pierre d'un Namjoon triomphant avec fatalisme. Au moins ce n'était pas un gage à l'aéroport...

Décider qui allait être qui après avait été aussi rapide que chaotique.

Yoongi avait à peine levé une main excitée que Jimin lui avait sauté sur le dos, sans l'envoyer rouler au sol malgré la force de l'impact. Comme quoi l'entrainement physique payait. Sa position lui avait permis de lever la main plus haut que la sienne alors que leur voix se mêlaient.

"Black...

\- Captain...

\- Panther !

\- America !"

Un silence avait plané quelques secondes, dont Jimin avait profité pour faire entendre ses arguments.

"Après la séquence de muscu admirée par le monde entier il n'y a pas moyen que tu te déguises autrement, hein, Captain Korea..?"

Une ovation générale avait salué sa proposition et il avait sauté de son perchoir avant de se faire jeter par terre.

"Mais...

\- C'est trop parfait !

\- C'est Namjoon qui...

\- Je trouverai autre chose !

\- Mais j'ai pas env...

\- Je suis sûr qu'il y a moyen de bricoler le bouclier avec le drapeau coréen !

\- Ouaaaiiiiis !

\- C'est décidé !

\- ... Je vous déteste."

Jimin avait répondu de son sourire le plus innocent au regard noir de son petit ami.

***

"Pourquoi je peux pas faire Peggy Carter plutôt que Black Widow ?!

\- Parce qu'elle ne fait pas partie des Avengers !

\- Pardon ?! Peggy est l'une des premières Avengers s'il-te-plait ! Et la créatrice du SHIELD ! Elle roxe !

\- Et elle finit en couple avec Captain America, tu veux pas faire plus obvious aussi ?

\- Obvious ?! Tae et Kookie vont faire Loki et Thor !

\- C'est pas un couple officiel !

\- ... Je peux faire le Winter Soldier alors ?

\- C'est pas une femme.

\- ... Je vous déteste."

Yoongi lui avait adressé un regard moqueur sans la moindre once d'empathie.

***

Hoseok avait toujours les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, son épaule appuyée au chambranle, ses traits accentués par la lumière crue. Le costume lui allait à merveille, le long manteau de cuir mettait en valeur sa silhouette et l'eyepatch lui donnait un air imposant.

_"Obligé Hoseok fait Fury !_

_\- Ouais il fait au moins aussi peur que lui !_

_\- J'approuve !"_

Jimin se tourna vers lui, son corps frottant contre celui de Yoongi jusqu'à ce que son dos s’appuie contre la poitrine frappée d'une étoile blanche.

"Tu veux vraiment qu'on commence la répèt dans cet état ?"

Son costume noir dessinait avec une précision redoutable les contours de son érection. Derrière lui il sentit la tête de Yoongi se poser sur son épaule pendant que ses bras entouraient sa taille. Sa propre érection pressait juste entre les fesses de Jimin et il se mordit les lèvres sur un gémissement d’anticipation.

Hoseok haussa son seul sourcil visible.

"Je ne sais pas, tu veux vraiment faire toutes les répétitions plus la vidéo dans une combinaison moulante trempée de sperme ?"

Les lèvres de Jimin se tordirent dans une grimace de dégoût pendant que Yoongi ricanait sur son épaule. Le traître.

"Tout ce que je veux c’est un tête à tête avec Captain Korea et Fury Hope, de préférence sans aucun vêtement et avec au moins un d’entre eux occupé à me pénétrer..."

Il savait que sa moue boudeuse était encore exagérée par son rouge à lèvres à la couleur plus foncé que d’habitude. Il savait aussi quel effet faisait sa tenue. Et il roula des hanches contre l’entrejambe de Yoongi pour faire bonne mesure.

Une inspiration brusque retentit contre son oreille pendant qu’il observait Hobi changer subtilement sa posture et refermer sa bouche soudain grande ouverte.

Au moins il ne serait pas le seul à souffrir...

***

Il n’avait pas non plus été le seul pour lequel la vidéo avait dû être arrêtée le temps de calmer une excitation un peu trop visible.

"Le prochain qui propose une idée aussi géniale que des vêtements ultra-moulants pour une dance practice je lui fait manger son micro trempé dans de la sauce à ramyeon ultra spicey." Marmonna un Jin rouge jusqu’aux oreilles pendant l’une des pauses à son attention.

Les seuls plus ou moins épargnés avaient été Hoseok, dont le jeans noir ne révélait pas plus (ni moins) que d’ordinaire et Namjoon, qui avait hérité d’un costume de Bruce Banner pour coller à son côté adorable dork. Il avait moins sourit quand Tae-Tae avait sorti de la garde-robe un immense costume de Hulk et lui avait expliqué qu’il faudrait trouver un moment dans la chorégraphie pour le mettre par dessus le sien et finir en beauté.

Ils n’avaient jamais mis autant de temps à tourner une dance practice. 

"J’espère au moins que ça plaira à ARMY !" Avait geint Yoongi en se laissant tomber au sol quand le directeur de caméra avait finalement décidé qu’il était content du résultat.

"Tu rigoles ?!" Hoseok s’était affalé près de lui, ses bras en croix et sa respiration laborieuse. "On va casser tout internet avec un truc pareil !"

Des cris d’approbations plus ou moins haletants avaient retenti en réponse. Taehyung avait jeté son casque de Loki en l’air et le marteau de Thor avait laissé une trace bien visible sur le plafond alors que Kookie prenait un air contrit absolument adorable.

Le costume lui allait très bien à lui aussi. Jimin n'était pas le seul à le penser s’il en croyait le regard de Tae depuis le début des entraînements. 

D’ailleurs...

"Bon, maintenant que c’est fini, on m’avait promis un tête-à-tête-à-tête..."

Le gémissement désespéré aurait pu le vexer s’il n’avait pas eu l’habitude.

"On peut pas manger d’abord ?"

***

Ils avaient mangé. Parce qu’un Yoongi affamé n’était pas un Yoongi particulièrement réceptif aux avances sexuelles. N’était pas un Yoongi réceptif à quoi que ce soit, point.

Jimin le tenait présentement plaqué contre la porte à peine refermée de la chambre, sa cuisse pressée entre ses jambes, sa langue explorant le moindre recoin de sa bouche. Il avait un goût prononcé de dentifrice, derrière lequel s’attardait un parfum de viande, de ramyeon et de soju. Jimin gémit en appuyant plus fort sa cuisse contre un début d’érection perceptible tout en frottant son sexe déjà gorgé contre une jambe fine.

Il attendait ça depuis des heures, ok ?!

Et il n’était pas le seul, s’il en croyait l'objet dur qui se pressa soudain contre ses fesses moulées dans sa combinaison noire alors qu’un corps chaud se drapait dans son dos.

Il lâcha les lèvres de Yoongi pour laisser échapper un long gémissement tout en accélérant ses mouvements de reins. Il sentit les hanches d’Hobi suivre la cadence, son érection pressant le tissu tendu jusqu’à frôler son anus.

« Huuu... Hobi ! » Sa tête tomba dans le creux de l’épaule de Yoongi. 

Il ne lui aurait pas fallu beaucoup plus de temps pour jouir enfin dans ce foutu costume si les longues mains anguleuses ne s’étaient pas posées sur ses épaules pour le repousser. Le mouvement inattendu le fit trébucher en arrière, droit dans Hoseok qui les maintint debout par la pure force de son instinct de danseur.

"Yoongi ?!"

Il fronça brièvement les sourcils mais le spectacle qui l’accueillit fit monter un nouveau gémissement au fond de sa gorge.

Le rappeur était toujours adossé à la porte, sa pose un peu avachie, ses lèvres rougies par leur baiser, le costume de super-héros toujours aussi étrangement seyant et déformé entre ses jambes écartées.

"Le lit." Marmonna la voix grave et rauque qui faisait toujours un effet indescriptible à Jimin. "Je fais pas ça debout après autant de nourriture et deux bouteilles de soju..."

Il avait vu du coin de l'œil Hoseok porter une main à son front dans un salut digne du meilleur drama militaire.

"Tan gyeol !"

Il pouffa de rire avant de tendre la main pour attraper le poignet de Yoongi et le tirer vers eux, Hoseok les faisant reculer pas à pas en direction du lit.

"J'aurai dû savoir que te déguiser en vieux du début du siècle était un peu trop adapté..." Jimin secoua la tête avec un sourire plein d'une affection moqueuse. "Ho Captain, my Captain..."

Yoongi n'eut pas le temps de se moquer de sa prononciation avant qu'Hoseok s'effondre brusquement en arrière sur le lit, les entraînant tous les deux avec lui.

Jimin se retrouva littéralement pris en sandwich entre Nick Fury et Captain America. Il poussa un long cri de victoire mâtiné d'un gémissement de plaisir.

"Ha ! Enfin !"


	9. Wax play - Taehyung/Jungkook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'avais pas prévu d'écrire autant sur eux mais ils se sont incrustés comme les sales gosses qu'ils sont... XD

"Si tu me dis encore que c’est de l'art..."

Le regard penaud de Taehyung arracha un long soupir à Jungkook.

"C'est _aussi_ une forme d'art ?

\- Tae...

\- S'il-te-plait, s'il-te-plait, s'il-te-plait !"

Taehyung avait joint ses main l'une à l'autre, ses doigts entrelacés, et lui adressait son plus beau regard suppliant.

Bien sûr qu'il allait craquer. Bien sûr.

"Cette fois j'ai bien tout étudié avant !" 

Il pointait sa main vers l'ordinateur portable sur lequel il venait de présenter à Jungkook une sélection de bougies colorées et toutes les consignes de sécurité qui allaient avec. 

"Je suis pas très sûr Tae..." La grimace qui tordit ses lèvres n'était, exceptionnellement, pas une feinte pour que son petit ami se plie en quatre pour arriver à ses fins. L'idée de la flamme de la bougie, de la chaleur de la cire, associées à son corps nu et exposé l'inquiétait plus qu'elle ne l'excitait.

Même si elle l'excitait un peu quand même, s’il était honnête. Ou attisait sa curiosité, au minimum.

_Attisait... Haha..._

Deux mains fermes se posèrent sur ses épaules et un regard sérieux se planta dans le sien, interrompant ses pensées vaguement hystériques.

"Hé, tu sais très bien que si tu as le moindre doute on arrête de suite, hein ?"

Il hocha la tête avec un sourire affectueux. Bien sûr qu'il savait. Il faisait confiance à Tae, mettrait sa vie entre ses mains sans même y réfléchir.

"Pourquoi tu y tiens tellement ? C'était pas le truc de Suga plutôt, le feu, les briquets, tout ça..?"

Un long frisson parcourut ostensiblement le corps de son petit ami.

"Ne ramène pas Yoongi-hyung dans une conversation où je te parle d'une nouvelle expérience sexuelle, s'il te plait !" 

Il s'ébroua comme un chien sortant de l'eau et Jungkook éclata de rire en lui tapotant le bras avec commisération.

"Je sais très bien que vous échangez des idées avec Jimin...

\- C'est pas pareil !"

Taehyung secoua encore la tête en grimaçant avant de replonger son regard de nouveau extrêmement sérieux dans le sien.

"Si tu rigoles c’est que c’est un oui, hein ?" Jungkook haussa les sourcils face à la conclusion sans aucun rapport. "Mon amour..?

\- ..."

***

Jungkook s'immobilisa dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain. Leur chambre était plongée dans la pénombre. Des dizaines de bougies, disséminées sur les meubles et à même le sol, l'allumaient d'une lumière dorée et mouvante. La nimbait d'une odeur légèrement sucrée.

"J'avais acheté pleeeiiin de bougies à la cire d'abeille, parce que c'est plus naturel, avant de voir qu'il ne faut surtout pas s'en servir sur la peau parce que c'est la plus chaude de toutes et que c'est super dangereux..."

La voix de Taehyung s'éleva depuis sa position en tailleur au milieu de la pièce. Jungkook haussa un sourcil blasé.

"Heureusement que tu t'étais soi-disant bien renseigné avant... Je suis hyper rassuré !

\- Kookiiiie..."

Jungkook secoua la tête en retenant un sourire et continua à détailler la scène s’étalant sous ses yeux.

Un fin futon était posé sur le sol, recouvert d'un simple drap blanc. Plusieurs longues bougies de différentes couleurs étaient nettement rangées à côté de lui, plantées dans des bougeoirs aux formes variées, accompagnées d'un ustensile pour les allumer.

Jungkook frissonna malgré lui et détourna son regard. Qui se posa sur trois extincteurs bien alignés contre le lit et flanqués d'autant de bassines remplies d'eau.

...

"La sécurité avant tout ! C'est ce qu'ils disent sur tous les sites !"

Il hésita entre éclater de rire et s'enfuir en courant. 

Le regard brillant de Taehyung et sa main tendue dans sa direction l'empêchèrent de faire l'un comme l'autre. 

Il laissa tomber le peignoir qui était tout ce qui le couvrait et s'avança au milieu de la lumière tremblotante.

***

Une odeur prenante envahissait ses sens pendant que de larges mains parcouraient sa poitrine, massaient, couvraient son corps de l'huile odorante.

Il rouvrit ses paupières papillonnantes.

"Hum... Pas que je me plaigne, mais c'est en quel honneur..?

\- J'ai lu que l'huile permettait de retirer plus facilement la cire froide après..." Taehyung était confortablement assis sur les cuisses de Jungkook, aussi nu que lui, et penché en avant pour masser le moindre centimètre carré de peau à sa portée. "Et ça te détend avant. Bonus !"

Un petit rire secoua Jungkook dont les yeux se fermèrent à nouveau sous les caresses expertes.

"Ok, c'est bon pour ce côté, mets-toi sur le ventre maintenant !"

***

Jungkook était à nouveau couché sur le dos. Il flottait encore dans une torpeur bienheureuse, ses muscles relâchés et son esprit cotonneux. Un plaisir serein chauffait le creux de son ventre, son sexe commençant doucement à se gonfler entre ses jambes.

Taehyung était dressé au-dessus de lui, ses genoux plantés de part et d'autre de ses hanches. Son érection était déjà bien visible, dressée vers son ventre à la fois rond et ferme. Jungkook se lécha les lèvres, l'anticipation chassant peu à peu la langueur de ses membres.

Taehyung tenait une bougie violette dans une main et l'allume-bougie dans l'autre. Le rythme cardiaque de Jungkook accéléra et son cœur fit un bond douloureux dans sa poitrine lorsque la flamme jaillit soudain du bout métallique de l'ustensile. Le sursaut se répercuta entre ses jambes. 

Il commençait à être plus intéressé qu'effrayé. ... Au moins fifty fifty...

Taehyung pris son temps pour allumer sa bougie. La flamme faisait danser des reflets dorés sur son visage. La main de Jungkook tressaillit sous l'envie de prendre une photo.

Il suivit des yeux les mouvements des mains d'artiste alors qu'elles faisaient doucement tourner la bougie, dansant, hypnotique. Il retint son souffle lorsqu'elle pencha sur le côté, quelques gouttes de cire colorée tombant jusqu'au creux du poignet tendu sous elle. Il vit du coin de l’œil Taehyung se mordre la lèvre dans un geste qu'il connaissait bien. Il nota dans un coin de son esprit d'inverser les positions, la prochaine fois...

Le poignet se présenta soudain directement sous ses yeux, décoré de trois gouttes violettes déjà en train de sécher.

Il suivit sa première impulsion et souleva la tête pour les embrasser. La cire était tiède sous ses lèvres.

Un petit gémissement d'éleva au-dessus de lui. Il sourit contre la peau douce.

"Alors ? Tu veux essayer Kookie ?"

Il laissa sa tête retomber lentement contre le drap. Se laissa le temps d'apprécier le regard brûlant couvant son corps nu, accentué par la flamme dansante. Son cœur battait trop fort contre sa cage thoracique.

Il hocha la tête.

La main libre de Taehyung vint caresser ses cheveux et il ferma les yeux sous le confort de la caresse.

La première goutte le fit sursauter. La brûlure soudaine, intense et disparue en l'espace de quelques battements affolés.

Ses yeux s'étaient rouverts en grands pour plonger dans le regard dont la passion le disputait à une inquiétude subite. La main dans ses cheveux se fit plus tendre encore.

"Ça va, mon amour ?"

Son cœur battit d'une autre façon, l'empreinte de cire tiédissant déjà sur sa poitrine. Il hocha la tête.

"Re... recommence..."

Il s’attendait à la brûlure, cette fois. Un bref trait de feu qui lui fit mordre sa lèvre à son tour sans quitter le regard assombri par le désir.

"En... Encore..."

Une nouvelle goutte alors que la précédente tiédissait à peine. Il se cambra inconsciemment sous la sensation. Gémit doucement. La main de Taehyung caressa ses cheveux, son expression pleine de quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la révérence. Un brève inspiration échappa à Jungkook.

"Encore !"

Taehyung sourit. 

"Tes désirs sont des ordres..."

Plusieurs gouttes tombèrent cette fois de la bougie plus longuement inclinée. Jungkook tressaillit alors qu’elles touchaient sa peau les unes à la suite des autres, ne lui laissant pas le temps de s’habituer à la brûlure avant que la suivante affole ses sens.

Il laissa échapper un gémissement surpris en se tordant entre les genoux qui l’entouraient. 

"Tae..."

Son érection pressait contre sa cuisse, la chaleur beaucoup plus intense entre ses reins.

"Mon amour ?"

La main écarta les longues mèches de son front et il frémit, de désir, d’anticipation.

"Continue. Ne t’arrêtes pas."

Il lui sourit à nouveau. Se pencha pour saisir ses lèvres. La bougie penchée dans sa main devait laisser des traces violettes sur le drap blanc. Jungkook pensa brièvement que les extincteurs étaient définitivement une bonne idée. Avant de perdre tout semblant de pensées cohérentes dans le baiser doux et délicat de son petit ami.

Taehyung se releva beaucoup trop tôt. Laissa échapper un petit rire au geignement plaintif qui accueillit son mouvement.

"Je croyais que tu voulais que je continue..?"

Quelques gouttes embrasèrent son torse et son gémissement se fit approbateur. Son érection définitivement dressée vers ses abdominaux tendus.

"Oui ! Continue !"

Un nouveau rire, un peu rauque, un peu haletant. Des traits de feu embrasant brièvement son torse, descendant peu à peu vers son ventre. Un chemin sinueux, complexe. Il était à peu près sûr qu’il trouverait un dessin complet sur sa peau une fois la cire refroidie.

Il perdit toute notion du temps.

Jusqu’à ce qu’une goutte tombe à l’intérieur de sa cuisse. Tout près, trop près de la naissance de ses testicules. Une inspiration hachée lui échappa, en même temps qu’un mouvement de reins plus marqué.

Une main presque froide se posa contre sa hanche.

"Chut, mon amour. Reste tranquille encore un peu..."

Il battit des paupières. Suivit d’un regard flou les mouvements précis et le visage concentré de Taehyung. Sentit chaque goutte tomber précisément, descendant le long de la peau sensible, pour remonter à partir d’un certain point. 

...

"Tae..?"

Le sourire qui lui répondit confirma ses soupçons.

"Il faut toujours signer une œuvre d’art !"

Il roula ses yeux dans leurs orbites pendant que Taehyung replaçait la bougie diminuée sur son réceptacle. Il souffla sur la flamme pour l’éteindre tout en se penchant vers Jungkook, plaçant ses mains de part et d’autre de sa tête.

"Et marquer mon nom sur ce qui m’appartient."

Le violent mouvement de rein mis leurs deux érections en contact et ils échangèrent un long gémissement dans un baiser passionné.


	10. Daddy kink - Jin/Namjoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le daddy kink n'étant paaaaas du tout mon truc ce texte est plus fun que vraiment kinky... 
> 
> J'ai trouvé beaucoup plus tard un autre couple auquel j'aurai pu l'adapter, mais le but était d'écrire vite et sous l'inspiration (ou pas) du moment hein~~ XD

Namjoon sortait à peine l’un des couteaux en céramique du présentoir de la cuisine - il avait entendu parler de champignons à découper et il voulait aider, juste aider ! - qu’une tornade s’abattit sur la pièce. L’ustensile lui fut arraché des mains alors que deux larges épaules se carraient devant son regard ahuri.

"Combien de fois je t’ai dit : les seuls couteaux que tu as le droit de toucher sont ceux à bout rond ! Et encore, sous surveillance !"

Namjoon leva les yeux au ciel en s’éloignant du plan de travail et en marmonnant suffisamment haut pour être bien entendu.

"Yes daddy..."

Il ne remarqua pas le mouvement de pose subit de Seokjin, trop occupé à risquer sa vie en essayant de voler les morceaux de saucisses que Yoongi était en train de débiter pour agrémenter les ramyeon.

***

Seokjin claqua d’un geste de spatule expert le dos de la main de Namjoon, qui essayait de tremper son doigt dans la crème fouettée qu’il étalait sur une base chocolatée.

"Ce n’est pas ton anniversaire ! Tu attends comme tout le monde !"

Leur leader charismatique lui adressa une moue digne d’un gamin de dix ans.

"Please daddy..."

Seokjin se figea. La voix de Namjoon quand il parlait anglais lui faisait toujours un effet dévastateur mais il n’était pas prêt à accepter qu’un certain mot... hum... fonctionne plus que d’autres...

"Seokjin..?"

L’expression presque inquiète de Namjoon se fit peu à peu songeuse et Seokjin se retint de frapper son front contre la première surface à sa portée. Ça aurait été dommage d’avoir eu, pour une fois, le temps de préparer un gâteau maison pour l’exploser contre son visage quelques minutes avant de le servir...

***

"Daddy ?"

Seokjin frissonna de la tête au pied en tournant sa chaise d’ordinateur pour trouver son petit ami assis sur leur lit, ses genoux ramenés presque jusqu’à ses épaules pour réussir à ballotter ses jambes interminables comme un gamin désœuvré.

"Namjoon... Arrête ça tout de suite !"

Les lèvres pleines se baissèrent dans une grimace attristée.

"Have I been bad, daddy ?"

La voix à la fois claire et rauque, couplée à l’expression surjouée et à ce terme maudit remua inconfortablement les entrailles de Seokjin.

"Ça suffit..."

Les pieds nus de Namjoon se posèrent au sol et il écarta subtilement les jambes. Le cerveau de Seokjin enregistra seulement à cet instant la tenue qu’il portait. Un bermuda roulé au-dessus des genoux, une chemise à manches courtes roulée de la même façon aux coudes, une cravate... Une. Foutue. Tenue. D’écolier. 

Sous son regard éperdu, son impitoyable petit ami porta lentement un index à sa bouche, plissée dans une moue exagérée qui fit ressortir ses fossettes illégales. 

"Will you punish me, daddy..?"

Seokjin laissa échapper un long cri de désespoir alors qu’une chaleur irrépressible s’installait dans son bas-ventre. Il croisa ses mains devant son entrejambe pour dissimuler la bosse qui déformait malgré lui son confortable pantalon d’intérieur.

"Arrête de te ficher de moi..." 

Le sourire de Namjoon se fit plus naturel, alors qu’il posait ses mains à plat derrière lui et se reposait sur ses bras, sa pose encore plus lascive qu’avant.

"Je ne me fiche pas de toi, j’expérimente..." Il pencha sa tête sur une épaule et Seokjin craignit aussitôt le pire. "You know your little boy loves to learn, daddy !"

Seokjin plaqua violemment ses mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer un nouveau hurlement qui risquerait d’ameuter tous les autres membres du groupe. Il n’avait vraiment pas besoin d’autres gamins à gérer à ce moment précis !

Un éclat de rire s'éleva avant que Namjoon tapote le lit à côté de lui.

"Come on, daddy ! Je promets que je serai sage..."

Ces fossettes auraient sa peau un jour.

Il prit une longue inspiration. 

Une seconde.

Prit sa meilleure expression sérieuse avant de se lever. Parcourant les quelques pas qui le séparait de Namjoon, il se pencha pour saisir sa cravate et le tirer vers lui par ce biais.

Ses yeux sombres s'arrondirent alors que son sourire s'élargissait.

"Enlève-moi ces fringues ridicules, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un des clips de nos débuts...

\- Yes daddy."

Le murmure caressa son oreille et il plaqua ses lèvres contre celles du sale gosse qui lui servait de petit ami. Histoire de le faire taire. Une main se glissa dans sa nuque et un poids soudain l'entraîna sur le lit.

"Come take care of your little boy !"

La nuit allait être longue...


	11. Petplay - Taehyung/Jungkook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quand je vous dis qu'ils s'incrustent ces deux-là...
> 
> Ce thème est un peu spécial : je n'ai pas réussi à l'écrire en octobre du coup je l'ai fait en novembre, en même temps que je rattrapais mes jours "d'arrête maladie". Mais il est en 11 dans la grille de kinktober alors autant le mettre dans le bon ordre ici aussi ^^

"C'est de l'art, Tae."

Jungkook regardait son petit ami de son air le plus innocent et solennel possible, tout en essayant de retenir un sourire narquois. Sans grand succès s'il en jugeait par la moue plissant les lèvres pleines.

"En quoi est-ce que ça peut être de l'a..."

Jungkook brandit sa caméra en face du regard sceptique de Taehyung, l'obligeant à reculer brutalement le visage.

"Parce que je vais en faire une vidéo et la monter rien que pour nous !" Il sentit son sourire se faire irrépressible. "En souvenir..."

Taehyung laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains avec un gémissement de détresse.

"Pitié ! Tu ne pouvais pas choisir autre chose ?

\- C’est toi qui m’a promis que je pourrais te faire ce que je voulais après tes expérimentations avec la cire chaude !

\- Ça compte pas tu as adoré ça..." Marmonna Tae avec une nouvelle moue.

"Une promesse est une promesse !" Jungkook embrassa les lèvres boudeuse. "Et je n’ai pas passé des jours à rassembler tout ça pour rien !"

Il déposa délicatement sa caméra et se leva pour aller récupérer le carton qu’il avait soigneusement dissimulé au milieu de ses fringues pour venir le déposer entre eux sur le lit.

"Je te jure, tu vas être parfait !"

Il commença à sortir un large collier de cuir, sur lequel une plaque de métal était gravée au nom de "Tae". Une laisse l’accompagna, puis quelques jouets et friandises, un serre-tête à oreilles et la queue assortie.

Il vit Taehyung avaler sa salive, ses yeux brillants malgré son expression toujours gardée.

"On peut pas faire l’inverse..?

\- Non !"

Il en mourait envie. Mais il voulait aussi être aux commandes, pour une fois. Et il l’avait tellement imaginé qu’il était déjà en érection rien qu’à sortir les accessoires...

***

Les doigts de Jungkook allaient et venaient dans l’anus de Taehyung, le détendant gentiment en le couvrant de lubrifiant. Il était assis sur le petit canapé qui meublait leur chambre, encore habillé alors que son petit ami était entièrement nu, à quatre pattes sur le sol, ses fesses tendues vers lui. Il gémissait doucement et Jungkook faisait durer le plaisir, l’anus depuis longtemps suffisamment glissant et ouvert pour ce qu’il voulait faire.

Il se retenait de porter une main à son sexe douloureux dans son pantalon ample. C’était trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt. Il voulait en profiter d’abord.

Il retira finalement ses doigts et le gémissement devint une plainte rauque. Il sourit en saisissant le plug posé tout près de lui et en l'insérant à la place de ses doigts. Il glissa avec facilité, arrachant à Taehyung un soupir approbateur pendant que Jungkook regardait les muscles se refermer autour de sa base, suivait des yeux la longue queue rousse en panache qui en sortait pour venir se lover dans le creux des reins cambré comme si elle avait toujours était là. 

Jungkook s’essuya les mains avant de passer sa paume sur le haut des fesses rebondies, juste sous le nouvel appendice. La fourrure soyeuse caressa ses phalanges et Taehyung se cambra un peu plus en tournant la tête vers lui. Les oreilles en pointe qui surmontaient son crâne s’agitèrent légèrement sous le mouvement.

Jungkook avala sa salive. Remonta sa caresse le long de ses côtes. Regarda ses yeux se fermer à demi. 

"Tu es superbe Tae." Murmura-t-il en attrapant la laisse de cuir qu’il avait posée le long de l’épaule nue. "Viens par ici."

Il tira doucement et Taehyung suivit le mouvement appliqué au collier de cuir qui habillait à la perfection son cou long, souple et puissant. Jungkook le regarda tourner sur lui-même, toujours à quatre pattes. Regarda la queue s’agiter légèrement sous les mouvements de l’anus refermé autour de sa base.

C’était encore mieux - ou encore pire - qu’il ne l’avait imaginé.

Tae posa son menton sur sa cuisse avec un petit geignement qui se répercuta droit à son bas-ventre.

Il se mordit la lèvre et serra inconsciemment ses jambes autour de son érection douloureuse. Taehyung le regarda droit dans les yeux et pressa son nez contre l'intérieur de sa cuisse en geignant à nouveau comme un chiot en manque d'affection. Jungkook serra les paupières quelques secondes, sourcils froncés, ses dents entamant douloureusement sa lèvre. Il ne le laisserait pas gagner. Pas aussi vite. Il voulait jouer encore un peu.

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de rouvrir les yeux. 

"Tae ?" Le regard brillant était toujours plongé dans le sien, la tête toujours lourdement appuyée sur sa cuisse. Ces oreilles lui allaient beaucoup trop bien. Il ressemblait plus à un gumiho qu'à un chien... Il avala à nouveau sa salive. Leva une main, index pointé vers le ciel. "Assis."

Un éclair passa dans les yeux sombre. Taehyung demeura à quatre pattes relevant la tête pour la pencher sur une de ses épaules. Son expression pleine d'attente. Jungkook soupira lourdement tout en se penchant vers le carton posé près de lui. 

"Evidemment tu n'allais pas obéir comme ça, à quoi je m'attendais..."

Il en sortit une boîte présentée à la manière de friandises pour chien mais aptes à la consommation humaine - on trouvait de tout sur internet, Jungkook adorait internet. Il secoua le paquet devant le regard intéressé de Taehyung - et, ho, ça ne devrait pas lui faire autant d'effet, hein ?

"Tu veux une récompense, Tae-Tae ?"

La tête surmonté des oreilles vulpines se hocha avec enthousiasme et Jungkook déchira le carton pour en sortir une friandise et l'agiter sous le nez de Taehyung, l’obligeant à loucher pour suivre le mouvement. Il les avait choisi en forme de mini-hamburgers et il aurait pu jurer que les oreilles s'étaient soudain dressées en avant lorsque Taehyung s'en était rendu compte.

Il leva la main pour la placer hors de portée et prit son ton le plus autoritaire.

"Assis !"

Les fesses de Taehyung se posèrent entre ses pieds, ses mains posées de part et d'autres de ses genoux repliés. Jungkook ne manqua pas le frisson qui le parcourut alors que le mouvement devait enfoncer le plug un peu plus profondément. La queue demeura bien droite, enroulée dans son dos. Ses oreilles se dressaient fièrement au milieu de ses cheveux sombres. Son érection bien visible se relevait vers son ventre nu.

Jungkook ravala un gémissement avant de parler avec une voix un peu trop rauque pour son enthousiasme surjoué.

"Good boy !"

Il baissa la main et tendit la friandise vers le visage de Taehyung. Ce dernier se pencha en avant pour la saisir délicatement, refermant ses lèvres autour de ses doigts, traînant sa langue alors qu'il prenait son temps pour entraîner le burger dans sa bouche tiède et humide.

Jungkook gémit tout haut cette fois, incapable de se retenir.

Il leva une main pour la passer dans les cheveux en bataille, caressant doucement au milieu des oreilles douces.

"Good boy..." Murmura-t-il à nouveau. 

Taehyung geignit autour de la bouchée qu'il mâchait avec enthousiasme. Poussa sa tête contre les doigts de Jungkook. Qui laissa échapper un petit rire haletant.

"Tu aimes ça ?" Il descendit sa main vers l’arrière du crâne, grattouilla la naissance de sa nuque. "Good boy."

Les yeux de Tae roulèrent dans leurs orbites et le gémissement qui passa ses lèvres n’était plus tout à fait animal. Pas de la même façon...

Jungkook sourit. Tendit sa main libre pour fouiller le paquet posé contre sa cuisse. 

"Tu en veux un autre ?"

Taehyung rouvrit des yeux un peu flous pour les poser sur la friandise que Jungkook agitait entre ses doigts. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Agita ses fesses contre le sol, la queue caressant son dos alors qu’il se cambrait visiblement sous la sensation.

Jungkook caressa une dernière fois l’arrière de son crâne avant de retirer sa main.

"Fais le beau."

Taehyung se redressa sur ses genoux. Releva ses mains de part et d’autre de son visage en pliant ses doigts aux extrémités. Son expression cute en totale contradiction avec le sexe lourd et gonflé remontant fièrement contre les muscles tendus de son ventre.

"Good... boy..."

Sa voix s’étrangla alors qu’il présentait la friandise, cette fois à plat sur sa main. Taehyung se remit à quatre pattes pour se pencher au-dessus d’elle. Ses lèvres caressèrent sa paume alors qu’il croquait le biscuit à même la main de Jungkook. 

Tae. Entièrement nu. Un épais collier de cuir et une laisse autour du cou. Agenouillé au sol et mangeant à même sa main.

Jungkook resserra sa prise sur le paquet de friandise alors qu’un désir brûlant explosait au creux de son ventre. Il gémit en remuant ses hanches, cherchant à apaiser la tension douloureuse de son érection, à la fois trop libre et trop confiné dans son pantalon d’intérieur.

"Tae..."

Une langue lourde parcourut sa paume et il se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un nouveau gémissement.

Taehyung le regarda par en-dessous, sa frange dissimulant presque entièrement son regard. 

Jungkook lâcha le paquet de biscuits et récupéra la laisse d’une main tremblante. Il tira sur elle.

"Ici. Viens."

Taehyung laissa quelques secondes le collier tirer sur son cou avant d’obtempérer. Il se déplaça lentement sur ses mains et ses genoux jusqu’à se retrouver entre les jambes à présent largement écartées de Jungkook. Sans lui donner le temps de réagir il avança un peu plus et pressa son nez contre la bosse bien visible au creux de son entrejambe.

Jungkook rejeta la tête en arrière avec un gémissement qui était presque un cri. Le visage de Taehyung se frotta contre son érection et il ne parvint pas à empêcher ses hanches de suivre le rythme erratique.

"Tae !" Il tira sur la laisse et un long grognement se répercuta contre son sexe.

Il gémit encore. Tira à nouveau, sans but, sans autre raison qu’entendre et ressentir ce son.

La bouche grande ouverte de Taehyung dessina son érection à travers le tissu lâche de son pantalon. 

La main libre de Jungkook vint se plaquer derrière la tête ornée d'oreilles en pointe, la rapprochant encore alors qu’il remuait ses reins sans retenu. Le contact était une torture et une bénédiction.

"Tae ! Tae ! Ha..."

Il sentit des dents effleurer son membre et ouvrit des yeux ronds en contemplant Taehyung. Il avait saisi un pli de son pantalon dans sa bouche et tirait...

Jungkook n’avait jamais rien vu d’aussi bizarre ni d’aussi érotique. D’aussi Tae...

Le tissu glissa lentement, maladroitement, irritant son gland sensible jusqu’à le libérer sur un dernier frottement beaucoup trop appuyé de la taille élastique.

"Tae ! Hum... Tae..."

Une langue curieuse parcourue son gland pulsant et douloureux. Il se cambra violemment. Sa main tira sans y penser sur la laisse toujours dans sa main. Un long gémissement caressa sa peau hyper sensible.

Le souffle court de Taehyung était brûlant lorsque sa bouche s’empara de lui comme il s’était emparé des friandises. Un instant il se demanda s’il allait le mordre aussi. Et l’idée lui arracha un cri de plaisir et d’adrénaline. Comme pour lui répondre, les dents éraflèrent légèrement sa peau. Une décharge électrique le parcourut. 

Son gémissement était presque un sanglot. Il était tellement proche de jouir qu’il se serait trouvé ridicule s’il avait pu y réfléchir.

"Tae ! Ha... Tae !"

La langue s’enroula autour de son sexe. Les oreilles de Taehyung dansaient à chaque mouvement de sa tête et sa queue se lovait contre son dos.

Jungkook donna un nouveau coup de rein, appuya plus fort sa main dans les cheveux un peu rêches.

La bouche l’avala un peu plus loin. Les dents frottèrent à nouveau.

Il hurla en éjaculant violemment, pressant d’une main la tête de Taehyung contre son entrejambe et tirant de l’autre sur la laisse autour de son cou.

***

"Tu as oublié de filmer."

Jungkook battit de ses paupières beaucoup trop lourdes devant un sourire triomphant.

"C'est dommage il va falloir recommencer !" Une main chaude caressa le creux de son dos et il ferma définitivement les yeux. La voix grave murmura tout contre son oreille. "Je suis sûr que je peux te trouver une queue et des oreilles de lapin..."


	12. Watersports - Yoongi/Jimin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, non, watersports ce n'est pas BTS qui joue dans l'eau comme dans ce Run récent tellement mignon. Non.
> 
> _L'ondinisme (également appelé urolagnie ou urophilie) est une paraphilie caractérisée par une forte excitation érotique liée à l'urine._
> 
> Disons le tout de suite et sans jugement aucun : le watersports, c'est pas du tout mon kink ! Du tout ! J'ai même failli utiliser un joker parce que je pensais vraiment que je n'arriverai rien à écrire sur le sujet.
> 
> Bon finalement Anscharius (oui, oui, elle me fera tout faire !) m'a trouvé un échappatoire et l'inspiration a frappé.
> 
> Alors si jamais vous êtres comme moi et hésitez à lire : l'un des protagonistes a très envie d'aller aux toilettes, c’est partie intégrante de la scène de cul, mais l'effet érotique vient du fait qu'il se retienne (l'échappatoire en question) et il n'y a, en soit, pas d'urine versée ailleurs que dans l’endroit prévu à cet effet. Par contre le texte y fait beaucoup référence.

"Jimin..."

Un gloussement retentit contre l'oreille de Yoongi alors que son épaule frappait douloureusement contre le mur du couloir sous l'impulsion du poids titubant qu'il essayait de traîner jusqu'à sa propre chambre. Hobi ne les avait pas accompagné ce soir et il était suffisamment lucide pour se rendre compte qu'il y avait des limites à l'amour...

Il grogna en remontant le bras de Jimin sur son épaule et en resserrant sa prise sur sa taille. Ils y étaient presque ! Et encore il n'était pas dans la pire situation... Taehyung portait sur son dos un Jungkook à moitié dans les vapes depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la voiture qui les avait ramenés à bon port. Il faudrait qu'il pense à remercier le manager pour les avoir subi tous les quatre pendant le trajet...

Alors, certes, il ne portait pas le poids d'un veau charolais mort sur ses épaules mais Taehyung avait l'avantage d'avoir beaucoup, beaucoup moins bu que lui. Et un Jimin bourré était un Jimin entreprenant. Il marchait depuis leur entrée dans l'ascenseur avec une main fermement glissée dans son boxer et un doigt jouant avec son anus pendant que leur propriétaire lui susurrait des promesses tendancieuses entre deux gloussements avinés.

Et il fallait absolument qu'il aille aux toilettes...

Il atteignit finalement la porte de sa chambre et en fit jouer la poignée avec un long soupir de soulagement. Le doigt baladeur et la pression de sa vessie commençaient à le rendre fou. Sans compter l'effet de l'alcool qui embrumait encore dangereusement son cerveau.

Il traversa d'un pas chancelant la courte distance qui séparait le lit de la porte qu'il venait de claquer d'un mouvement de pied qui avait manqué les envoyer tout les deux sur le sol. Il s'apprêtait à jeter son fardeau sur le matelas lorsque ce dernier lui agrippa les épaules dans une poigne de fer et entoura ses genoux de sa jambe. Yoongi n'eut même pas la possibilité de réagir avant de tomber lui-même sur le lit, son dos heurtant le matelas alors qu'un poids beaucoup trop lourd pour sa taille s'abattait sur lui. Il se mordit la lèvre au choc soudain contre sa vessie déjà prête à exploser.

"Jimin !"

Le danseur se releva sur ses coudes et ses genoux pour mieux presser brutalement son érection contre l'entrejambe de Yoongi. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, le monde tournant autour de lui sous l'effet combiné d'un nombre certain de verres de bière au soju et d'un petit ami beaucoup trop excité pour son état présent.

"Chim ! Arrête ça..."

Le mouvement s'accentua contre son entrejambe alors qu'une bouche brûlante trouvait le chemin de son cou, embrassant et mordant. Des mains chaudes se glissèrent le long de ses côtes, remontant avec elles son T-shirt noir et déclenchant dans leur sillage un long frisson qui manqua lui faire relâcher les muscles de son sphincter.

"Jimin !" Il haletait, le souffle court et l'esprit de plus en plus embrumé. "Il faut.. absolument.. que j'aille pisser !" Il se mordit à nouveau la lèvre sous un coup de rein particulièrement appuyé et en sentant son sexe répondre rapidement aux sollicitations véhémentes. "Donne... Donne-moi deux minutes !"

Une morsure aiguë lui arracha un gémissement étranglé.

"Nan. C'est beaucoup trop long... deux minutes." Un rire essoufflé, une langue chaude contre son cou. Un murmure sadique. "Retiens-toi !"

Deux pouces vinrent subitement jouer avec ses tétons et il se cambra malgré lui, la pression de sa vessie devenant presque intenable tout en accentuant la chaleur envahissant son bas-ventre.

"Ji... Jimin ! S'il-te-plaît !

\- Hin hin, nan." Son T-shirt se retrouva roulé sous ses aisselles alors que les lèvres se refermaient sur un de ses tétons. Une main ferme se posa en même temps contre son sexe déjà tendu et douloureux entre ses jambes. "De toute façon tu... hum... tu risques pas d'arriver à quoi que ce soit... dans cet état, hein..."

Il geignit en pressant ses dents contre sa lèvre à en avoir mal.

"Tu es un monstre !

\- Tu aimes ça..."

Les dents de Jimin se fermèrent autour de son téton et sa main se glissa dans le jeans qu'elle venait s'ouvrir, caressant son érection à travers le tissu de son boxer.

Sa tête tournait violemment. La douleur dans son ventre se mêlait au plaisir qui s'enroulait autour d'elle. 

Il gémit en se cambrant contre la main ferme.

"Jimin !"

Un sourire moqueur s'écrasa contre ses lèvres. Il les ouvrit, goûta l'alcool dans la bouche de Jimin, gémit plus fort en jouant de sa langue contre la sienne.

Sa vessie était sur le point d'exploser et il avait rarement été aussi excité aussi vite.

Son pantalon descendit le long de ses jambes, disparut à une vitesse irréelle et il se rendit compte que la bouche avait quitté la sienne. Un contact froid et humide caressa son anus et bon sang quand est-ce qu'il avait eu le temps de choper le lubrifiant ?!

Un doigt le pénétra presque aussitôt et il posa ses pieds sur le matelas pour accentuer le contact. Il avait envie de mourir et de jouir tout à la fois.

"Chim... Chim !"

Un second doigt rejoignit le premier et la pression à l'intérieur de son ventre se fit beaucoup trop présente. Beaucoup trop forte. Trop intense.

Il crispa ses doigts dans le drap en se cambrant avec un gémissement pitoyable.

"Jimin ! Je... je vais..."

Les doigts quittèrent aussitôt son anus et il faillit pleurer de frustration. Il se rendit compte que des larmes perlaient effectivement aux coins de ses yeux au moment où la langue de Jimin se posa sur son visage pour les lécher délicatement.

"Hors de question !" Son regard plongea dans celui, à la fois flou et brûlant de son petit ami. "Pas avant que je te pénètre !"

Il entrevit sa main aller et venir rapidement le long de son sexe gonflé. Quand est-ce qu'il s'était totalement déshabillé ?!

"Tout... tout ce que tu veux..." Il était prêt à supplier pour que Jimin aille au bout de ses actes et lui permette d'éjaculer et de se soulager de la douleur qui envahissait jusqu'à la moindre de ses pensées. "Mais... vite..."

Un nouveau rire. Jimin tangua légèrement au-dessus de lui avant d'écraser à nouveau sa bouche contre la sienne.

Il gémit dans le baiser, essaya d'accrocher ses jambes contre sa taille, de l'obliger à remplir sa promesse implicite.

Un nouveau coup de langue contre des larmes qui irritaient ses yeux. 

"Tout ce que je veux ? Je pourrais jouir rien qu'à cette phrase..."

Une main trop chaude vint caresser son ventre tendu et il laissa échapper un son à mi-chemin entre un cri et un sanglot.

"Jimin ! Arrête... Pitié !"

La pression appuyait sur le moindre de ses organes et le plaisir s'en trouvait décuplé. Trop. Trop fort et trop intense et...

Ses jambes se trouvèrent soudain soulevées sur les épaules finement musclées et le sexe lubrifié de Jimin se pressa à l'entrée de son anus.

Il gémit sous le nouveau type de douleur mais l'encouragea en se cambrant pour améliorer l'angle entre leurs corps.

Jimin le pénétra à la fois lentement et trop vite. Le moindre de ses nerfs électrifié par la pression de sa vessie et la douleur quasiment insupportable qui l'accompagnait.

Les mouvements de va-et-vient qu'il entama firent basculer Yoongi dans une sorte de transe alors qu'il se retenait de relâcher ses muscles tout en chassant désespérément un orgasme bouillonnant.

La chaleur brûlante au creux de ses reins et la douleur insupportable et délicieuse se joignirent soudain dans une seule sensation. Il hurla en se cambrant contre la matelas, son sperme éclaboussant son ventre alors qu'il essayait désespérément de retenir son urine d'en faire de même.

La jouissance lui parut décuplée par la contrainte tandis que Jimin se tendait, ses mains crispées douloureusement contre les hanches de Yoongi, sa jouissance un flot qui manqua le faire lâcher le peu de volonté qu'il lui restait, concentrée toute entière dans le contrôle de sa vessie.

Jimin relâcha finalement sa prise et Yoongi récupéra ses jambes juste à temps pour rouler à bas du lit et éviter de justesse qu'il lui tombe dessus. Il gémit en touchant le sol, à quatre pattes d'abord, se relevant à peine avant d'avoir atteint la porte.

Un genre de miracle le conduisit jusqu'aux toilettes. Sa main sur son sexe trop sensible, il relâcha aussitôt le contrôle qu'il maintenait à peine. La sensation de soulagement était telle qu'un nouveau long gémissement lui échappa, masqué par un bruit qui lui paraissait presque torrentiel. Il appuya sa main contre le mur pour éviter de s'écrouler.

C'était la dernière fois qu'il oubliait d'aller aux toilettes avant de partir d'un bar.

Ou pas...


	13. BDSM - Jimin/Hoseok/Yoongi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'était le jour de l'anniversaire de Jimin, le contexte s'est donc imposé de lui-même... ^^
> 
> C'est du BDSM mignon parce qu'ils sont tous trop chou pour leur bien XD

"Hobi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me balades dans l'appartement avec les yeux bandés ?

\- A ton avis, Sherlock ?

\- Tu as fini par tuer un des cinq autres et tu ne veux pas que je vois les traces ?"

Il _entendit_ les yeux d'Hoseok se lever vers le ciel.

"Parce que j'ai un cadeau pour toi, idiot ! Tu te souviens que c'est ton anniversaire quand même ?! Tu sais, le truc en tendances mondiales sur Twitter depuis des heures..?"

Jimin éclata d'un rire gêné en s'appuyant contre le torse d'Hoseok, qui le guidait de ses deux mains sur ses épaules depuis qu'il l'avait attaqué à la porte d'entrée à peine en avait-il franchi le seuil.

"Mais tu ne veux pas me le donner plutôt à la soirée ?

\- Qu'elle soirée ?!"

Il savait que c'était une vanne. Il le savait. Mais il ne réussit pas à empêcher l'expression déçue de se refléter sur son visage en même temps que son esprit lui soufflait qu'il n'avait pas à attendre quoi que ce soit... Une claque affectueuse ébouriffa ses cheveux.

"Idiot ! D'abord je ne peux pas te donner ça devant tout le monde. Et surtout il faut que tu sois sobre pour pouvoir en profiter..."

Jimin roula des yeux derrière son bandeau mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Il n'avait pas grand chose à dire pour sa défense sur ce coup.

Ils s'immobilisèrent et il sentit Hoseok se pencher contre lui pour ouvrir une porte. Celle de leur chambre. Ce n'était pas comme s'il connaissait par cœur le moindre recoin de l'immense appartement, depuis le temps...

Il se laissa guider à l'intérieur puis immobiliser à nouveau pendant que la porte claquait doucement derrière lui. Une main joua dans ses cheveux et le bandeau se relâcha légèrement sans tomber pour autant. Il laissa échapper un geignement de frustration qui déclencha un petit rire moqueur. 

"Tu es prêt ?" Il hocha la tête avec enthousiasme, déclenchant un nouveau rire et pas plus de mouvements. "Tu es sûr ?

\- Hobiiiii !!!"

Un éclat de rire franc s'éleva cette fois avant que le tissu libère enfin, enfin son visage.

"Bon anniversaire Chim-Chim !"

Jimin battit quelques instants des paupières avant de se repérer et de distinguer le spectacle s'offrant à sa vue.

Ils étaient dans leur chambre, comme il l'avait deviné. La lumière du jour était tamisée par les rideaux tirés devant la fenêtre. Plusieurs bougies étaient disséminées un peu partout dans la pièce, créant une ambiance chaude et légèrement parfumée.

Leur lit et le sol autour de lui étaient couverts de découpes en papier multicolores (des cœurs, des fleurs, des papillons, ...) et, en plein centre du matelas, Yoongi était allongé sur le dos, entièrement nu. Ses yeux fermés et sa respiration hachée.

Ses bras tendus en V au-dessus de sa tête étaient attachés aux barreaux de la tête de lit par des liens de cuir noir qui entouraient ses poignets. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes autour d'un bâillon-boule, un mince filet de salive visible à leur commissure. 

Deux pinces aux reflets métalliques étaient refermées sur ses tétons, eux-même entourés de deux cœurs roses dessinés à même sa peau avec une substance qui paraissait à la fois brillante et sucrée. Des lettres multicolores couvraient son torse et son ventre, traçant nettement les mots "joyeux anniversaire Jimin !" suivis de ce qui ressemblait au smiley droopey eyes et signé juste au-dessus de la fine toison de poils pubiens "Hobi".

Le tout souligné par le sexe tendu de Yoongi, dont la base, ainsi que celle de ses testicules, était emprisonnées dans le même genre de cuir noir qui entourait ses poignets. Ses jambes écartées laissaient deviner l’extrémité d'un plug rose et pailleté entre ses fesses, le drap mouillé de ce qui devait être du lubrifiant.

"Il te plait ?" La tête d'Hoseok s'était posée sur son épaule, son souffle tiède contre sa joue. "Ça fait des heures que je le prépare pour toi..."

Jimin se lécha les lèvres en s’appuyant contre lui pour profiter du spectacle du corps offert de Yoongi. 

"Il est parfait."

Des lèvres effleurèrent sa joue.

"Tu peux commencer à t'amuser avec si tu veux ! Tout est comestible..."

Il sourit en sentant un contact suspect contre l’arrière de sa cuisse. Tendit sa paume grande ouverte jusqu'à la poser sur l’entrejambe d'Hoseok. Aussi dure et tendue qu'il s'y attendait.

"Tu ne préfères pas que je te remercie d'abord ?" Murmura-t-il contre les lèvres entrouvertes sur un halètement surpris. "Ce cadeau est beaucoup trop beau pour être détruit tout de suite..."

Une protestation étouffée retentit et Jimin tourna la tête pour croiser le regard à la fois flou et irrité de Yoongi.

Il sourit avant de tourner complètement son corps en direction de celui d'Hobi. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le fit reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos entre en contact avec la porte close. 

Il l’embrassa avec ferveur, reportant toute l'excitation que lui procurait la vue de Yoongi entre les lèvres de son second petit ami.

Qui répondit avec un enthousiasme proportionnel au sien. Jimin l'imagina en train de préparer Yoongi, de lui passer délicatement les accessoires, enfoncer le plug, dessiner et écrire sur son corps. Le tout sans se soulager lui-même s'il en croyait l'érection désespérément pressée contre sa cuisse. Il gémit dans leur baiser.

Comment il avait fait pour mériter des amours pareils ?!

"Merci Hobi..." murmura-t-il en séparant leurs lèvres.

Avant de tomber à genoux devant lui, le mouvement souple et précis. Calculé pour faire le maximum d'effet. Il leva la tête et l’expression baissée vers lui lui confirma que son entrainement n'était pas gâché.

Il porta ses mains à la braguette tendue tout en haussant volontairement la voix.

"Un cadeau doit toujours attendre le bon vouloir de son possesseur..."

La tête d'Hobi frappa contre la porte au-moment où Jimin sortit son sexe de son pantalon et le prit aussitôt entre ses lèvres.

Un long gémissement emplit la pièce. Hobi était toujours très vocal, notamment quand l'appartement était vide à leur exception. Et Jimin savait très bien l'effet que cela ferait à Yoongi, dans l'état où il était déjà.

***

L'érection de Jimin pressait inconfortablement contre l'avant de son jeans lorsqu'il se redressa en se léchant les lèvres, le goût et l'odeur d'Hoseok noyant ses sens.

Ce dernier avait glissé contre le battant de la porte, le souffle court et un sourire aux lèvres. Jimin se pencha pour y déposer brièvement les siennes avant de se détourner.

La vue de Yoongi lui arracha un petit gémissement irrépressible, entre ravissement et anticipation. Il avait refermé les yeux, ses mains s'étaient crispées autour des liens qui maintenaient ses poignets et ses pieds essayaient de s'appuyer sur le drap, cambrant ses reins dans le vide. Donnant une vue parfaite sur le plug ouvrant son anus.

Jimin s'approcha lentement, chaque pas une torture délicieuse pour son sexe tendu. Il passa sa propre main contre son pantalon et gémit à nouveau doucement, avant de s'arrêter juste au pied du lit. Il entendait la respiration embarrassée de Yoongi, gênée par le bâillon. Il se pencha pour passer une main délicate contre l'intérieur de sa cuisse, déclenchant un long frisson le long du corps nu.

"Tu es le plus beau cadeau du monde, Yoongi..."

Il remonta sa main dans une longue caresse, admirant la peau pâle et délicate, jusqu'en haut de la cuisse, jusqu’à presser de son index contre le matériau lisse et tiède du plug.

Yoongi se cambra et Jimin pressa un peu plus fort, enfonçant le jouet davantage qu'il ne l'était déjà. Un gémissement étouffé s'éleva et Jimin ouvrit sa braguette de son autre main pour soulager la pression contre son érection. Il monta sur le lit ses genoux de part et d'autre des jambes de Yoongi, une main appuyée sur le matelas pendant que l'autre jouait toujours sur le plug et se pencha pour déposer un léger baiser sur le gland rougi.

Le geignement de Yoongi se répercuta droit à son bas-ventre. Il étouffa sa propre plainte en suçant doucement l'extrémité du sexe tendu. Ses doigts agrippèrent les bords du plug et il le sortit lentement, avant de le renfoncer subitement, la quantité de lubrifiant rendant le mouvement fluide et glissant. Le sexe eut un genre de sursaut dans sa bouche et Jimin sourit en le relâchant sur un dernier passage appuyé de sa langue.

Yoongi haletait autour de son bâillon, un son mouillé et obscène. Jimin s'avança à quatre pattes sur le lit, dressé au-dessus du corps offert, son sexe pressant contre son boxer. 

"Je veux t'entendre, Hyung..." Murmura-t-il alors que ses mains venaient chercher l'attache du bâillon. 

Il fit délicatement glisser la boule hors de la bouche de Yoongi. Passa sa langue aux deux coins de ses lèvres pour en nettoyer les traces de salive qui avait coulé à nouveau.

Yoongi gémit doucement en ouvrant des yeux flous. 

"Ji... min." Il se lécha les lèvres. Sa voix plus rauque encore que d’ordinaire avait une action directe sur l'érection douloureuse de Jimin. "Acc... accélère..."

Il éclata de rire en saisissant entre les siennes les lèvres rougies et luisantes de salive, remontées dans un sourire qui parvenait presque à être narquois.

"Voilà ce que je voulais entendre..." Murmura-t-il en suçant la lèvre inférieure de Yoongi entre les siennes tout en saisissant une des pinces à téton pour la tordre entre ses doigts.

Yoongi laissa échapper un cri entre surprise et douleur alors que la bouche de Jimin quittait la sienne.

"C’est tellement hot de te forcer à supplier..."

Il tordit à nouveau la pince dans sa main et se pencha sur le torse de Yoongi pour lécher d’une langue curieuse le cœur dessiné autour du téton qu’il maltraitait. Yoongi laissa échapper un soupir vaguement sanglotant sous le mélange de sensation alors que Jimin redressait la tête en se léchant les lèvres.

"Hobi ! C’est le meilleur gâteau d’anniversaire que j’ai jamais goûté !

\- Content que ça te plaise !"

Il entendit Hoseok se relever et marcher dans leur direction pour se laisser tomber sur la chaise de bureau qui jouxtait le lit. Jimin lui adressa un cœur de ses doigts croisés, remarquant au passage qu’il n’avait pas refermé la braguette de son pantalon, avant de reprendre sa tâche.

Il lécha avec application le corps de Yoongi, traçant chaque lettre de sa langue, embrassant chaque centimètre carré nettoyés, jouant avec les pinces, ensemble ou à tour de rôle.

Il était arrivé à la signature et Yoongi s'était complètement abandonné entre ses mains. Il se tordait et gémissait, ses tétons dressés et irrités, son torse et son ventre encore collant de pâte sucrée et de salive.

Jimin se pencha pour glisser sa langue sur le nom d’Hobi, son visage frôlant au passage le sexe tendu à en exploser.

Yoongi se cambra avec un cri rauque qui remua la chaleur bien installée au creux des reins de Jimin.

"Ji... Min... Jimin !"

Sa langue parcourut la peau douce et sensible de son bas-ventre, ses lèvres chatouillées par ses poils pubiens.

Il grogna en portant sa main à son boxer pour enfin, enfin en sortir sa propre érection. Gonflée et douloureuse. Il gémit contre la peau de Yoongi en se caressant, le plaisir montant rapidement à présent qu’il s’accordait le contact chaud de sa propre main.

Il remonta ses lèvres, haletant, gémissant, jusqu’à embrasser et lécher le nombril de Yoongi tout en continuant à se masturber.

Il parvint à ralentir les mouvements de sa main et à se redresser sur son bras libre. Un seul regard à Yoongi et il manqua éjaculer à travers ses doigts.

Sa poitrine haletante, sa bouche grande ouverte, ses yeux fermés...

Jimin gémit en serrant sa main autour de son érection. 

Pas tout de suite...

Il se releva à genoux et vint se placer entre les jambes tremblantes de Yoongi. Ses doigts vinrent attraper le rebord du plug et il le tira, cette fois jusqu’à le faire sortir totalement.

Yoongi geignit des approbations inintelligibles.

Jimin testa d’un doigt caressant pour s’assurer que son anus distendu était suffisamment lubrifié après le retrait du jouet.

Yoongi gémit.

Il saisit ses jambes et les posa sur ses épaules. Se positionna à l'entrée de l’anus rougi et pulsant.

S’enfonça lentement.

La sensation l’envahit tout entier. La chaleur brûlante autour de son sexe tendu et sensible, les gémissements ininterrompus, le bruit discret des entraves contre lesquelles Yoongi se débattait inconsciemment. Il s’enfonça jusqu’à ne plus pouvoir aller plus loin. Son bassin plaqué contre les fesses rondes et fermes.

Le sexe de Yoongi se dressait entre eux, les liens de cuir empêchant toute libération.

Jimin recula ses hanches puis les balança à nouveau en avant. Plus fort cette fois, plus vite.

Yoongi hurla. Se tordit.

"Jimin !!! S’il... S’il-te... s’il-te-plaît !!!"

La voix rauque et brisée manqua le faire éjaculer sur l’instant.

Il recula à nouveau, s’enfonça profondément.

Yoongi gémissait et sanglotait et Jimin l’aimait beaucoup trop...

Ses doigts trouvèrent rapidement l’ouverture et les deux ronds de cuir se retrouvèrent entre ses mains.

Un long gémissement échappa à Yoongi et Jimin avait à peine bougé ses hanches qu'il jouissait violemment, tirant sur ses liens, ses gémissements rauques, étranglés et essoufflés.

La pression autour du sexe de Jimin s'intensifia et il parvint à faire un nouvel aller-retour avant de lâcher prise à son tour.

Son orgasme le balaya. Il gémit et laissa échapper des mots d'amour sans suite, les jambes de Yoongi relâchées sur ses épaules, son corps détendu et malléable sous le sien.


	14. Voyeurism - Jimin/Hoseok/Yoongi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui ces trois-là s'incrustent beaucoup aussi, que voulez-vous, je les aime~~
> 
> Ha oui, Taemin aussi s'est un peu incrusté dans ce texte !
> 
> Pour le contexte :  
Je ne suis pas une pro de la kpop au global et j'aime plutôt les groupes récents. Pour celles.eux qui sont comme moi : Taemin est le maknae de SHINee, un groupe plus ancien que BTS (Taemin a l'âge de Yoongi et tous les membres à part lui sont à l'armée en ce moment)  
Je ne suis pas fan de leur musique, c'est juste pas mon style, par contre Taemin a fait un album solo récemment que je trouve vraiment chouette (regardez ses MV si vous avez l'occasion ça vaut le coup).  
Taemin fait partie du groupe d'amis proches de Jimin, d'où son apparition dans ce chapitre.
> 
> Les fandoms redeviennent un peu plus variés à partir du chapitre 16, pour celles.eux qui attendent XD

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir les choses sous cet angle.

Yoongi leva les bras et laissa Hoseok passer son hoodie et son T-shirt au-dessus de sa tête d'un même mouvement fluide et maîtrisé, dévoilant son dos pâle aux muscles ronds de plus en plus visibles. Les vêtements atterrirent sur le sol avec un bruit mou. La bouche d'Hobi s'était posée dans le creux du cou arqué avant même de terminer son geste.

Un gémissement un peu rauque emplit la pièce.

Jimin se mordit la lèvre en restant dissimulé dans l'ombre du couloir.

Il n'aurait pas dû être là. Il était prévu qu'il passe la soirée et la nuit chez Taemin. 

_"Je refuse de te laisser partir après que de l'alcool soit entré en jeu. _

_\- Mais arrêtez de me donner cette réputation bon sang !"_

Tout le monde avait éclaté de rire. Il détestait ses amis. Pourquoi c'était ses amis déjà ? Ils étaient pires que ses membres !

Par pur esprit de contradiction il n'avait pas fini à quatre pattes à la fin de la soirée. Ce qui lui avait permis de remarquer les regards langoureux qu'échangeaient Taemin et un beau gosse dont il avait oublié le nom. Et qui était-il pour cockbloquer l'un de ses meilleurs amis en squattant son appartement quand il n'en avait pas besoin, hein ?

Les larges mains d'Hoseok remontaient le long du dos de Yoongi, la couleur dorée de sa peau et celle tellement blanche du rappeur un contraste saisissant. Yoongi se cambra comme un chat sous la caresse, assis sur les cuisses d'Hoseok, ses deux mains posées en arrière sur ses genoux pour soutenir son dos.

La bouche d'Hobi embrassait toujours son cou, juste sous son oreille, l'endroit qui lui faisait toujours pousser des petits gémissements adorables.

La main de Jimin, comme animée d'une volonté propre, se posa sur l'entrejambe de son pantalon léger. Il retint un gémissement derrière ses lèvres serrées en caressant de sa paume son sexe déjà à moitié dressé.

Il n’avait pas l’habitude.

Hoseok et lui dormaient dans la même chambre depuis bien avant qu’il se réveille et se décide enfin à faire partie de leur couple. Trio. Threesome. Ils dormaient toujours ensemble, et plus si affinité désormais. Contrairement à Yoongi ils n’étaient ni l’un ni l’autre du genre à avoir besoin d’espace. Ils restaient parfois silencieux pendant des heures, ensemble. 

Yoongi les avait souvent trouvés en pleine action. Parce qu’il débarquait comme il voulait et, tel le chat qu’il était, jamais au bon moment. Ou pile au bon moment, au choix. Parfois il se joignait à eux. D’autres il se laissait tomber sur un coin vide du lit et s’endormait. Il était aussi arrivé qu’il parte, parce qu’il n’était pas d’humeur. Dans ces cas là il fallait toujours aller le chercher après, toujours. Même s’il râlait qu’il était très bien dans son lit, c’est bon, ou que de toute façon il avait un truc à finir il voulait pas dormir... Comment disait Namjoon déjà ? _High maintenance._

Un nouveau gémissement rauque s’éleva. Les doigts d’Hoseok s’étaient glissés sous la ceinture du pantalon de jogging informe que Yoongi adorait porter dès qu’ils n’avaient aucun programme prévu. Lui et tous ses clones de couleurs plus ou moins différentes. Jimin se demanda s’il avait un sous-vêtement ce soir. Regarda les mains d’Hobi masser les fesses rondes qu’il devinait derrière le tissu sombre et épais.

Sa propre main montait et descendait plus vite, s’échauffant sur la surface électrique de son pantalon. Son érection pressait douloureusement contre elle.

Yoongi s’aidait de ses mains à plat sur les genoux d’Hoseok pour balancer ses hanches, frotter son entrejambe contre celui de son partenaire.

"Hobi... Hobi..."

Sa voix était essoufflée, rauque, pressante. 

Il était demandeur ce soir. Jimin adorait l’entendre réclamer du sexe.

Sa main se crispa sur la forme de son érection et la seconde vint se plaquer contre sa bouche pour étouffer un gémissement irrépressible. Il ne voulait pas qu’ils l’entendent. Il voulait en profiter.

_Voyeur._ Chuchota une voix dans son esprit qui devait être la sienne.

Il hocha la tête à sa propre intention.

Ouais. Carrément. Il assumait.

Ou il était trop bourré pour questionner ses choix et ses plaisirs.

_"T’es sûr que tu veux rentrer Jiminah ?_

_\- Certain Minmin ! ... Pardon... Minmin hyung !"_

Il avait éclaté de rire et Taemin l’avait regardé en haussant un sourcil. Jimin lui avait retourné un sourire assuré et un pouce levé. Il n’était pas si bourré que ça, promis !

Suffisamment pour prendre le risque de rentrer à pied sans appeler un manager qui n’avait pas que ça à faire à deux heures du matin que venir le récupérer pour un trajet de cinq minutes en voiture, ok... Mais ça Taemin n’avait pas à le savoir. Et puis il faisait nuit, tout le monde était plus ou moins dans le même état que lui, et il portait le hoodie qu’il avait prévu pour se changer le lendemain, la capuche trop large rabattue jusqu’à son nez. Il était totalement indétectable !

Ou il avait un ange gardien qui ne buvait pas le samedi soir.

"Hummmm... Tu es pressé hyung ?"

La voix claire d’Hobi, un octave plus bas que son ton habituel, fit se cambrer les hanches de Jimin contre sa main toujours désespérément serrée contre son érection à travers son pantalon.

"C’est toi... qui a commencé... Sale gosse ! 

\- Je t’ai juste dit de venir sur le lit avant de devenir une excroissance de ta chaise de bureau."

La bouche d'Hoseok descendait pendant qu'il parlait, traçant un chemin depuis le cou de Yoongi, sur son épaule, sa clavicule. Jimin les perdit de vu mais les imagina continuer jusqu'à un téton dressé. Yoongi gémit et Jimin mordit sa propre main pour éviter de répondre. 

"Et je t'avais... hum..." Yoongi balança à nouveau ses reins, appuyant ses fesses contre les mains certainement trop immobiles à son goût. "Dit que je ne voulais pas dormir ! Assume !

\- Tu m'entends me plaindre ?"

Jimin devina aux mouvements dessinés sous le tissu qu'Hobi avait changé la position de ses mains. Qu'au moins l'un de ses doigts s'était glissé entre les fesses de Yoongi, caressait son anus, y pénétrait peut-être même légèrement. Une approbation gutturale le fit tomber à genoux, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps ses mouvements de reins chaotiques sans un quelconque support.

"Sale... gosse...

\- Moi aussi je t'aime hyung !"

L'appartement était plongé dans l'obscurité quand il y était entré, après avoir réussi sans trop de mal à faire pénétrer et tourner les clefs dans la serrures. Hé ! Il n'était vraiment pas si bourré que ça ! Il s'apprêtait à se diriger vers leur chambre, se demandant si Hobi dormirait déjà, lorsqu'une flaque de lumière avait attiré son attention d'un autre côté.

Parfois, ils allaient le chercher. Quand ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas franchi le seuil de sa chambre. Pour le tirer hors du lit ou, au contraire, le jeter dedans. Le nourrir aussi, d'autre chose que les paquets de chips qui trainaient toujours un peu partout sur son bureau.

Il avait compris tout de suite. Mais la position de ses deux petits amis l'avait arrêté devant l'embrasure. 

L’avait fait rester dans l’ombre. Juste un peu. Juste pour en profiter.

Les mains d'Hobi saisirent l'élastique du pantalon de jogging et Yoongi se redressa sur ses genoux pour lui permettre de le glisser le long de ses cuisses. Puis elles revinrent se poser sur les hanches fines pour l'empêcher de se rasseoir.

"Reste comme ça, c'est parfait."

Le visage d'Hobi était à peine visible de son point de vue, mais Jimin le vit s'approcher de l'entrejambe de Yoongi. Il l'imagina poser ses lèvres juste au creux de sa hanche. Là où il était tellement sensible. Il se demanda presque s'il n'imaginait pas aussi les petits gémissements qui échappèrent à leur aîné tellement il les attendait.

Yoongi posa ses deux mains sur les épaules d'Hoseok pour se soutenir pendant que les doigts de Jimin dégrafaient son pantalon. Il se cambra en même temps que lui en étouffant son gémissement dans la paume de sa main largement plaquée sur sa bouche, pendant que l'autre pompait violemment son érection gonflée.

"Hobi ! Ho... bi !"

Un petit rire étouffé. Les hanches de Yoongi essayaient de se balancer mais les mains d'Hoseok les maintenaient fermement. Un grognement de frustration. Un gémissement de plaisir alors que la tête d'Hobi reculait légèrement. Jimin devina le moment où il saisit le sexe de Yoongi entre ses lèvres au long geignement approbateur qui échappa à ce dernier.

Il voyait sa tête rejetée en arrière, ses cheveux gris danser devant sa nuque, et il imaginait sa bouche grande ouverte et ses yeux à demi fermés.

Ses mouvements de main s'accélèrent. Maladroits et secs, douloureux. Il se mordit la lèvre derrière sa main toujours plaquée sur son visage.

Des sons mouillés échappaient à Hoseok alors que sa tête s’approchait de plus en plus près de l’entrejambe de Yoongi à nouveau. Lentement. Ses mains quittèrent leur position. Ses doigts saisirent l’une des fesses rebondies pour l’écarter pendant que le majeur de son autre main caressait l’anus bien visible.

Le gémissement de Yoongi, rauque et un peu tremblant, masqua celui que la main de Jimin ne parvint pas à retenir totalement. Ses propres doigts allaient et venaient toujours rapidement sur son sexe douloureux. Ses genoux écartés sur le sol froid, ses mouvements erratiques et automatiques alors que ses yeux ne quittaient pas le spectacle qui continuait devant eux.

Le doigt d’Hoseok pénétra lentement. L’anus de Yoongi se contractait autour de lui. Ses hanches avaient pris un mouvement de balancement, lent et contrôlé malgré les sons incohérents qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Ses mains étaient posées dans les cheveux d’Hoseok. Jimin imaginait ses longs doigts enroulés autour des mèches châtain. Délicats, toujours. Un son de gorge échappa à Hobi.

Quelle que soit l’ampleur de son désir Yoongi se débrouillait toujours pour rester doux envers eux, toujours. Dans ses gestes plutôt que dans ses paroles, toujours.

Le plaisir contracta les abdominaux de Jimin, la chaleur de plus en plus intolérable. Il haletait derrière sa main trempée de condensation et de salive. Ses yeux clignaient à peine, fascinés.

La tête d'Hobi avançait et reculait avec la même lenteur dans l'entrejambe de Yoongi. Son doigt s'était enfoncé aussi loin qu'il le pouvait et bougeait lentement, caressait les parois, tournait, cherchait. 

Yoongi se cambra soudain avec un cri de plaisir surpris. Jimin imaginait le sourire d'Hoseok, déformé autour du sexe gonflé entre ses lèvres, alors que sa main se plaquait un peu plus dans le creux des fesses pâles. Que son doigt caressait à nouveau le point précis qu'il venait de trouver.

"Hobi ! Ho..."

Un nouveau mouvement de doigt, un nouvel aller-et-venu de tête. Tous les muscles du dos de Yoongi se tendirent alors qu'il s'arquait brusquement, silencieux soudain.

Jimin imaginait son expression, celle qu'il prenait toujours pendant l'orgasme. Sa bouche grande ouverte, ses yeux fermés papillonnant, ses traits détendus, béats.

La jouissance déferla dans une vague irrépressible. Il ferma les yeux en éjaculant violemment, sa main droite serrée autour de son sexe pulsant, la gauche quittant sa bouche pour se poser sur le sol et soutenir son corps tendu et tremblant.

Un long cri échappa à ses lèvres irritées par l'appui trop fort de sa paume. 

Il haletait, vidé, un peu hébété, l'alcool dans ses veines décidant de se rappeler à son bon souvenir en décuplant les effets de son orgasme.

Un petit rire traversa le bourdonnement de ses oreilles.

"Tu comptes rester dormir devant la porte ?"

Il redressa lentement la tête. Passa sa main gauche dans les mèches de sa frange de nouveau un peu trop longue. Son regard mit quelques secondes à focaliser.

Hobi lui souriait, narquois, ses deux bras refermés dans une étreinte protectrice autour du dos de Yoongi, dont le corps était affalé contre le sien. Presque endormi, déjà, s'il en croyait les mouvements de plus en plus profonds de sa cage thoracique.

"Ce serait pas la première fois tu me diras. C'est déjà beau que tu sois arrivé jusque là..."

Jimin grogna en passant sa main sur son visage.

"Mais vous avez fini avec ça ?!"

Il détestait ses petits amis. Pourquoi c'était ses petits amis déjà ?!

Un grognement d'effort lui fit relever les yeux. Hoseok s'était glissé au bas du lit, le corps abandonné de Yoongi toujours dans ses bras. Le rappeur ne devait pas totalement dormir parce que ses bras étaient lâchement refermés autour de la nuque d'Hobi et ses jambes autour de ses reins. Hoseok grogna à nouveau en faisant quelques pas vers Jimin.

"Parfois je me dis que je le préférais maigrichon..."

Jimin laissa échapper un petit raire haletant et se redressa en s'aidant du chambranle de la porte. Il vacilla sur place et lança un regard implorant à Hoseok.

"Tu me portes aussi ?

\- Dans tes rêves !"

Une moue déforma ses lèvres.

"Tu es méchant !

\- Déjà que je ne te demande pas de payer pour le show, je me trouve très généreux..."

Jimin sentit son visage rougir alors qu'il baissait les yeux vers la flaque suspecte décorant le sol et un coin du mur. Il grimaça.

"Faudrait que je nettoie, hein ?

\- À moins que tu veuilles mourir de honte demain matin, je profiterai d'être encore bourré à ta place.

\- Je suis pas si bourré que ça." Marmonna-t-il en se dirigeant d'un pas plus ou moins sûr vers la cuisine.

"Je t'attend dans la chambre, si tu arrives jusque là sans tomber sur une autre porte ouverte...

\- Hobiiiii !!!!"


	15. Latex - Jimin/Hoseok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taemin s'est encore incrusté par le biais de sa chanson. Elle s'appelle "Want" et il y a un MV si vous cherchez sur YouTube.
> 
> J'ai traduit les paroles depuis l'anglais parce que la traduction française que j'ai trouvé était assez moche ^^;;
> 
> Et c'est presque une songfic, bon sang, ça me rajeunit pas... XD

Ces pantalons devraient être interdits. Ils étaient sûrement illégaux. Au moins classés. Plus de 21 ans. Minimum.

Les jambes fines et musclées de Jimin gainées dans le latex noir devraient être interdites. Surtout couplées à un T-shirt qui montrait allègrement ses abdominaux à chaque geste un peu vif.

Les fesses rebondies de Yoongi moulées dans le latex noir étaient forcément illégales. Les fesses de Yoongi étaient illégales, point.

Le frottement du latex hyper ajusté contre son entrejambe à chaque mouvement devrait être interdit par toutes les conventions internationales.

Hoseok tenta d'humidifier sa bouche sèche avec le peu de salive que des heures d'entrainement lui avaient laissée. Et détourna les yeux vers le plafond lorsqu'une autre paire de fesses presque aussi illégale que celle de Yoongi s'agita devant lui. Les ressortissants de Daegu devraient être interdits en public. Surtout dans des pantalons en latex.

L’inconvénient d'une épiphanie gay. Il ne s'était jamais autorisé à remarquer à quel point tous ses coéquipiers étaient sexy avant de coucher régulièrement avec deux d'entre eux. Au moins une partie de sa vie était beaucoup plus simple à l'époque...

_Concentre-toi Hobi, concentre-toi... La danse avant tout !_

Au moins n'était-il pas le seul à avoir une bosse suspecte déformant très visiblement l’avant de son pantalon des enfers. Ca n’arrangeait pas forcément sa situation mais ca la rendait moins visible. L’arbre au milieu de la forêt.

Il manqua grogner lui-même à son propre jeu de mots stupide et jeta à Jin un regard sombre qui fit hausser les sourcils trempés de sueur de leur aîné. Il devenait contagieux...

Il avait l’impression que cette séance n’en finissait pas. Ça n'arrivait jamais d'habitude ! Qui était le génie qui avait proposé de s’entraîner en costume "pour maîtriser tous les paramètres", hein, qui ?!

_Toi._

_Je sais ! La ferme !_

Aujourd'hui il comprenait ce que ressentaient les autres, quand ils le suppliaient d’arrêter un entraînement trop intense.

_Karma._

_Ta gueule !_

Enfin, enfin, leur chorégraphe s’estima satisfait et il fit de son mieux pour ne pas paraître trop vite d’accord avec lui. Il avait une réputation à tenir tout de même.

Différents grognements et soupirs de soulagement s’élevèrent dans la pièce. Tout le monde s’effondra par terre avec plus ou moins de grâce et comment Jimin faisait-il pour avoir l’air sexy en s’étalant au sol comme une vieille serpillière, hein ?! Ou c’était seulement son esprit surchauffé qui s’exprimait, il n’était pas très sûr...

Il s’adossa à la surface relativement froide d'un des miroirs couvrant le mur, portant à ses lèvres une gorgée d'eau qui lui parut tiède.

***

La salle de répétition commençait à se vider et Hoseok essayait de convaincre son érection de se calmer un peu, histoire de pouvoir au moins marcher jusqu’aux toilettes sans se prendre quinze remarques moqueuses d’ici là.

"Hobi !" Il leva la tête vers le sourire innocent et les yeux à demi fermés de Jimin. "Tu peux rester un peu ? Je voudrai te montrer un truc..."

Il battit des paupières. Entendit le marmonnement caractéristique de Yoongi. _Hors de question que je fasse encore le moindre exercice après ça !_ Il essaya de ne pas garder les yeux fixés sur ses fesses alors qu’il quittait la pièce en trainant des pieds. Essaya. Échec.

"Hobi ?"

Il reporta son regard sur Jimin. Qui lui souriait de l’air du chat ayant attrapé le canari, une main sur sa taille accentuant un déhanché indécent. Il essaya vraiment très fort de ne pas regarder son entrejambe. Un début (ou une fin) d’érection tendait le tissu brillant. Échec.

Il hocha la tête. Croisa une jambe devant l’autre de l’air le plus naturel possible.

"Ok. Ouais. Ce sera long ?

\- Je ne crois pas non..." Le regard brillant et moqueur de Jimin se posa sur la bosse extrêmement visible malgré tous ses efforts et il sentit son visage rougir violemment. "Quel petit ami je serai si je te laissais comme ça sans intervenir, franchement !"

Il traversa la pièce en parlant, sa démarche dansante accentuée par le latex moulant ses formes parfaites. Hoseok lécha ses lèvres sèches. 

Une musique qu’il connaissait vaguement empli l’espace. Lancinante, érotique.

Jimin revint vers lui en commençant à danser. Et chanter.

_Si tu commences à boire, tu auras de plus en plus soif  
Tu ne te sens pas complet, tu tentes de définir cette passion  
Tes instincts et ta raison même me voudront plus encore   
Tu bruleras plus encore_

Elle ne devrait pas être interdite cette chanson ?

Il ignorait si les mouvements lascifs faisaient partie de la chorégraphie mais il était sûr et certain que jamais Taemin ne passait son T-shirt par-dessus sa tête pour continuer à danser torse nu.

Hoseok était tétanisé sur place. Ses yeux fixés sur le corps fin et souple dansant rien que pour lui. Sur les muscles de la poitrine jouant sous la peau dorée, emperlée de sueur. Sur les hanches fines ondulant sous le tissu noir qui les habillait comme une seconde peau. Les cuisses musclées qui le tendaient à chaque mouvement, brillant et élastique.

_Une étrange sensation parvient à tes doigts et remonte  
Se propageant au hasard à travers tes désirs charnels  
Tu seras prisonnier de cette chaleur, tu me voudras plus encore  
Tu brûleras plus encore_

Son sexe pressait plus fort que jamais contre l’avant de son pantalon trop serré. Douloureux et déjà prêt à exploser.

_Ça risque pas d’être long en effet..._ Ricana son esprit alors qu’il concentrait toute sa volonté dans l’effort surhumain de ne pas se toucher. Il était à peu près sûr d’éjaculer immédiatement et il lui restait un minimum de fierté. Quelque part. En cherchant bien.

Jimin s’approchait de lui. Dansant et chantant toujours, sa voix aussi licencieuse que son corps.

_Hot, hot, je te brûlerai encore plus lentement  
Hot, hot, je veux te voir chuter pour moi sans aucune limite  
Hot, hot, je réveillerai le silence sous les profondeurs de ta mer  
Hot, hot, tu me voudras plus encore, tu brûleras plus encore_

Ses deux mains se posèrent sur le miroir, de part et d’autre des épaules d’Hoseok.

Son bassin remua en rythme avec la musique et vint soudain frôler le sien.

Il se cambra avec un cri qui envoya sa fierté se cacher dans un coin sombre en couinant de dépit.

Jimin sourit.

"Alors hyung, tu aimes les pantalons en latex, hum ?"

Sa bouche effleura sa joue. Il sentit son sourire se dessiner contre sa peau. 

"Ça fait des trucs pas descriptibles au cul de Yoongi, hein ?"

Il émit un son à mi-chemin entre un rire et un gémissement approbateur. Un peu plus excité, si c’était même possible, par le langage de Jimin, qui savait toujours abandonner la bienséance juste quand il le fallait.

"Hum... Tu devrais voir le tien..."

Le murmure s’était fait bas, avide. L’érection de Jimin entra soudain en contact avec la sienne et il se cogna violemment la tête contre le miroir avec un nouveau cri trop haut-perché.

"Des heures que j’attends de faire ça..."

Le sexe de Jimin roulait contre le sien. Le latex glissait entre eux, aidant la friction, accentuant le plaisir qui montait rapidement dans son bas ventre.

"Ji... Jimin..."

Il posa ses deux mains sur les fesses de son benjamin. Qui suivit le mouvement avec enthousiasme, plaquant Hoseok contre le miroir en collant son bassin contre le sien.

_Le fruit défendu est encore plus sucré, c'est pourquoi il te tente  
Ce conflit aiguise tes sens   
Dans ce courant léger, tu le voudras plus encore, tu brûleras plus encore_

Ses mains se crispèrent contre les fesses fermes. Il se cambra, pressant désespérément son sexe contre celui de Jimin à travers le matériau souple et tiède. 

La chaleur et la douleur se concentrèrent au creux de ses reins. Ses hanches roulèrent à un rythme qui n’avait rien à voir avec la moindre musique.

"Jimiiiiiin !"

***

_Hot, hot, je te brûlerai encore plus lentement  
Hot, hot, je veux te voir chuter pour moi sans aucune limite_

"J'avais bien dit que ce serait pas long.

\- La ferme.

\- Second round sous la douche ?

\- Tout ce que tu voudras pourvu que je sorte de ce pantalon !"

Le latex collait désagréablement à son entrejambe son boxer tapissé de sperme. Il grimaça. Cette matière devrait vraiment être interdite.

_Hot, hot, je réveillerai le silence sous les profondeurs de ta mer  
Hot, hot, tu me voudras plus encore, tu brûleras plus encore_

"Et éteins-moi cette musique !"


	16. Toys - Steve/Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le retour du Stucky ! XD
> 
> J'espère qu'il plaira à celles.eux qui l'attendaient ! ^^
> 
> A partir de là les fandoms deviennent un peu plus variés, même si BTS continue à s'intercaler régulièrement. Stay tuned!

Bucky avait toujours apprécié les briefings. Il trouvait rassurant de savoir exactement où ils allaient, comment les choses allaient se dérouler et qu'un ou plusieurs plans B étaient prévus. Il savait très bien que tout allait foirer en plein milieu, surtout si le lead était confié à Mr Je-fonce-dans-le-tas-et-j'utilise-mon-cerveau-superanalytique-au-fur-à-mesure Rogers. L'intelligence et l'impulsivité ne faisaient pas forcément bon ménage. Mais les briefings le rassuraient. C'était un genre de routine. Et il aimait pouvoir se répéter le plan dans la tête jusqu’à ce que tout parte en couilles. 

Il fit tourner son stylo entre ses doigts pendant que Hill projetait un plan du bâtiment et que Natasha s'amusait à suivre ses fesses avec son pointeur laser. Il avait l'impression qu'elle avait décidé de devenir la gamine qu'elle n'avait jamais été depuis qu'elles s'étaient mises en couple. Il n'était pas sûr de trouver ça adorable ou totalement flippant. Un peu des deux, comme toujours avec Nat. 

Il croisa le regard blasé de Sam et se rendit compte que son stylo tournait à une vitesse certainement alarmante voire menaçante pour le commun des mortels. Il lui retourna un sourire suave en accélérant encore un peu le mouvement. C'était lui qui lui avait fait remarquer qu'il demeurait beaucoup trop immobile durant les réunions et que c'était parfois perturbant pour les autres participants, notamment extérieurs. Depuis, il s’entraînait à bouger un peu plus comme un humain normalement constitué et un peu moins comme une machine de guerre. Ça marchait plus ou moins. 

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et Bucky arrêta le tournoiement pile au moment où le regard d'aigle de Maria se posait sur lui. Elle haussa un sourcil face à son expression innocente mais reprit son exposé comme si de rien n'était. Un petit soupir de soulagement retentit dans son inconscient. Elle lui rappelait l'un de ses pires profs de l'époque. En beaucoup plus dangereuse.

"Voici les paramètres des lieux et ceux de la mission."

Il écouta attentivement. Il avait toujours été attentif, avait toujours compris et retenu facilement. Ces capacités étaient devenues surnaturelles depuis qu'HYDRA était passé par là. C'était un avantage. Ça lui permettait de faire plusieurs choses en même temps.

Sans que son attention ne vacille à un seul instant il ralluma l’écran de sa Watch et sélectionna l’application qu’il venait d’y installer. Tourna la roue virtuelle dont le pourtour se colora de rose en suivant le mouvement de son doigt. Ses sens sur-développés ne manquèrent pas le léger tressaillement de Steve, assis en face de lui, de l’autre côté du large U formé par les tables de la salle de réunion.

Son regard croisa brièvement deux yeux bleus un peu vagues dans un visage à l’expression plus pincée que d’ordinaire. Il lui sourit en tournant un peu plus son doigt sur l’écran.

Il adorait la modernité.

***

Steve essayait de trouver une position correcte depuis le début du briefing. Ces chaises ne lui avaient jamais paru particulièrement inconfortables. Jusqu’à aujourd’hui. L'assise dépourvue de rembourrage ne lui permettait pas de s’asseoir sans que le corps étranger se rappelle à son bon souvenir, écartant la base de son anus et pressant contre ses parois au moindre mouvement. Il s’était mordu la lèvre lorsque plusieurs tentatives l’avaient fait frotter un peu trop vivement contre sa prostate.

Pourquoi est-ce qu’il avait accepté le pari stupide de Bucky ?

_Parce qu’il avait l’air persuadé que tu ne le ferais pas et que tu es incapable de résister à un défi ? _

Il se concentra sur les explications de Maria en crispant ses muscles pour garder uniquement les extrémités de ses fesses en contact avec la chaise. La position pressait les parois internes de son anus contre toute la longueur du jouet et la sensation commençait à intéresser sérieusement son sexe mais ça avait l’avantage de maintenir l’objet à peu près immobile.

Jusqu’à ce qu’il se mette à vibrer.

Il ne dut qu’à ses réflexes de discrétion hérités de la guerre et peaufinés par des années de missions clandestines de ne pas laisser échapper un couinement de surprise. Un spasme plus ou moins discret secoua son corps. Il joignit ses mains l’une à l’autre pour le contenir, dans un geste qu’il espéra le plus naturel possible, avant de lever les yeux vers Bucky.

Qui tripotait la Watch dernière génération qu’il venait de s’offrir avec une expression particulièrement suspecte. 

Leur regards se croisèrent. Un sourire qu’il connaissait trop bien releva les lèvres fines.

La vibration s’accentua.

Les jointures de ses doigts blanchirent alors qu’il retenait le gémissement bloqué dans sa gorge.

_Barnes ! Espèce de tricheur !_

"Je parie que tu ne tiendras pas la réunion complète avec ce truc dans le cul !

\- Tenu !"

Il n’avait jamais été question d’un plug vibrant, jamais ! Il aurait dû le savoir, il aurait dû...

"Tu es sûr que tu veux le plus grand ? On peut commencer petit si tu le sens pas..?"

_Enfoiré enfoiré enfoiré !!!!_

***

"Barnes ! Si je vous ennuie..?"

Fuck elle parlait même comme son prof ! Il retint un frisson qui se transforma en garde à vous automatique.

"Non Madame ! 

\- Parfait. Dans ce cas est-ce que tu peux arrêter de jouer avec ta montre ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir deux ados dans l'assistance et Parker n'est pas là aujourd'hui...

\- Oui Madame !

\- Deux ?

\- Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas vu ton manège avec le pointeur."

Natasha leva deux mains innocentes de part et d'autre de son visage et Bucky rabattit la manche de son T-shirt sur l'écran toujours éclairé. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Steve poser ses deux mains à plat sur la table et prendre une inspiration plus ou moins discrète.

Il devait avouer qu'il tenait mieux qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. 

Même si Sam les regardait tour à tour d'un air suspicieux depuis plusieurs minutes. Mais Sam avait un sixième sens un peu effrayant, il se demandait souvent s'il était vraiment aussi humain qu'il le prétendait...

Le meeting reprit son court et il baissa discrètement l'intensité des vibrations. Steve manqua s'écrouler sur sa table en relâchant la tension de ses muscles.

Bucky sourit.

Donna son avis sur le plan B3.

Remonta l'intensité au maximum.

***

La gorge de Steve laissa échapper un grognement plaintif qui lui sembla se répercuter à l'infinie sur les murs blancs et les parois vitrées.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

Un plug caressait sa prostate à un rythme insoutenable, son érection pressait douloureusement contre la braguette de son jeans et tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui.

Il rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et remercia sa barbe de cacher la moitié de son visage pendant qu'il baissait brusquement son regard vers la table.

"Captain Rogers ? Un problème ?"

Ho, ce n'était jamais bon signe quand Maria utilisait les noms de famille et encore moins les grades, surtout en comité relativement restreint.

Il hocha la tête.

"J'ai... une crampe...

\- J'ignorais que les super soldats pouvaient avoir des crampes.

\- Haha. J'ai dû trop forcer à l'entraînement ce matin..."

Il releva bravement les yeux et frappa sa cuisse à plusieurs reprises. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire légèrement glisser l'entrejambe de son pantalon et de faire danser des points lumineux devant son regard flou.

"Ça... Ça va aller, on peut continuer."

***

Bucky adorait ce briefing.

Fit en sorte de le faire traîner en longueur le plus longtemps possible.

Jusqu'à ce que plus aucune question sur le moindre détail ne lui vienne à l'esprit.

Le mieux c’est que personne ne trouvait ça particulièrement louche. Le Winter Soldier avait tendance à ressortir dans ce genre de circonstances et le Winter Soldier devait maîtriser le moindre paramètre de sa mission...

"Bien. Brief terminé. L'opération commencera demain à l'aube, je vous invite à préparer votre équipement et à vous reposer jusque là."

Un brouhaha de conversation et de chaises poussées s'éleva.

Steve restait assis, ses mains crispées sur ses genoux et son regard fixe. 

Bucky dissimula un sourire et diminua la vibration au maximum. Il n’était pas un monstre. Ou pas toujours...

"Tu viens Cap ?"

La voix de Sam était aussi enjouée que d’ordinaire mais laissait perler une pointe de sarcasme. Steve secoua la tête, fit un effort visible pour répondre d’un sourire crispé.

"Hu. Non je vais... heu... attendre que la crampe passe encore un peu...

\- ... OK... Préviens-moi si tu as besoin d’un déambulateur à Noël, papy !

\- Nan, je sais que tu économises pour t’acheter des poumons, je voudrais pas te priver."

Sa voix était tendue mais la pique passa ses lèvres avec un naturel confondant. Bucky ne savait pas trop s’il devait être impressionné ou blasé par la capacité de son petit ami à se foutre du monde dans n'importe quelles circonstances. 

Ou émoustillé. 

***

Sam lui jeta un regard suspicieux avant de hausser une épaule et de rejoindre Rhodey qui l’attendait à la porte. Natasha lui lança un clin d’œil entendu en les suivant. Il voulait mourir.

"Je vais rester avec lui. Il aura peut-être besoin d'aide."

Il entendit clairement le sourire narquois de Bucky sous son ton neutre. _Enfoiré._ Il baissa la tête en attendant que la porte se referme, les laissant seuls tous les deux. 

À cet instant même, la vibration passa d'une caresse lancinante qu'il parvenait presque à ignorer à un tremblement violent qui envoya un trait de plaisir douloureux à travers tout son corps. Il s'effondra sur la table avec un grognement étranglé.

Il se mordit la lèvre, pressant son front contre la surface froide alors que son érection menaçait de faire exploser l'ouverture de son jeans. Le plaisir roulait et tournait au creux de son ventre et il crispait les mains sur ses genoux à s'en démettre les rotules.

"Alors, cette crampe ?"

Il fit un effort surhumain pour tourner la tête, remplaçant son front par sa joue. Jusqu'à pouvoir lever le regard vers Bucky, assis sur la table voisine, ses jambes jouant dans le vide et son doigt survolant l'écran de sa montre.

"En... foiré..."

Un sourire ravi lui répondit.

"Je t'aime aussi, punk."

Un gémissement passa à moitié la barrière de ses mâchoires, crispées à s'en exploser les dents. Bucky éclata de rire. Le son se répercuta droit à son sexe et il gémit à nouveau. Ses mains glissèrent depuis ses genoux jusqu'au milieu de ses cuisses.

"Buck...

\- Laisse-toi aller Stevie... Il n'y a plus que toi et moi. Ton honneur est sauf."

La vibration ralentit à nouveau et le son qui passa ses lèvres ressemblait plus à un sanglot qu'à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Sa main droite glissa contre le tissu hypertendu sur son entrejambe et il gémit tout haut cette fois, le contact envoyant une décharge jusqu'à son cerveau embrumé. 

La vibration reprit une cadence violente. Insoutenable. Sa main agrippa son sexe à travers le tissu trop épais, son pouce pressa contre son gland. 

Un cri de soulagement, de plaisir et de douleur lui échappa alors qu'il éjaculait violemment, tout son corps secoué de tremblement contre la table qui parvint à peine à le soutenir.

***

"J'avoue je suis admiratif.

\- La ferme. Traître.

\- Tout de suite les grands mots.

\- Tricheur.

\- J'ai appris du meilleur.

\- Je te déteste.

\- Mais tu aimes ça. 

\- ...

\- Aller, Stevie, souris. Tu as gagné le pari, ça veut dire que tu as le droit de décider ce qu'on fait ce soir !

\- Ma vengeance sera terrible.

\- Ho, j'y compte bien..."


	17. Asphyxiation - Maria/Natasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors je ne sais pas vous mais personnellement, quitte à absolument caser Natasha avec un membre de l'équipe, j'aurai choisi Maria à 100 000% ! Elles vont tellement bien ensemble **
> 
> J'écris très très rarement du femslash (il est moche ce mot d'ailleurs ^^;;) parce que... ma foi sûrement parce qu'il n'y a pas assez de personnages féminins intéressants dans mes fandoms... Et aussi parce que je trouve les mecs plus simples à écrire, question d'habitude peut-être.
> 
> Le texte est très court et c'est vraiment juste une scène de cul. Elles méritent mieux, faudra que je me rattrape un jour...

Deux mains étaient refermées autour de son cou.

Longues et fines. Leur étreinte trompeusement légère. Presque une caresse. 

Les pouces appuyaient exactement où il fallait pour couper toute arrivée d'oxygène à son cerveau.

Natasha avait fermé les yeux.

Couchée sur le dos, ses bras sans forces étendus à ses côtés.

Des genoux encadraient ses hanches, la chaleur irradiait du corps dominant le sien.

Elle se laissa aller. Vaincue et soumise. 

Accepta son sort.

L'obscurité dansait derrière ses paupières closes.

Soudain, la pression contre ses voix respiratoires se relâcha.

Son corps demeura immobile, sans vie, sans force et sans volonté.

Une voix caressa son oreille, douce et impérieuse.

"Respire !"

Elle obtempéra.

L'oxygène brûla sa gorge, envahit son cerveau dans une déferlante étourdissante.

Elle se cambra avec un gémissement rauque.

Une chaleur sourde au creux de son ventre, humide et douloureuse autour de sa vulve pulsante.

"Je t'ai déjà dit que tu prenais ton pied de façon vraiment chelou, hein ?"

Elle s'empara des lèvres qui caressaient les siennes. Noya la voix narquoise dans un baiser passionné.

Sa main se leva, ses gestes lents et irréels, comme si son corps nageait dans une eau tiède.

Ses doigts effleurèrent l'entrejambe écarté au-dessus du sien. Étalèrent une viscosité épaisse contre l'entrée d'un vagin gonflé.

Elle cueillit de sa langue un gémissement surpris avant de lâcher les lèvres entrouvertes.

"Ne me fais pas rire." Son majeur pénétra lentement entre les parois chaudes et glissantes. "Tu es au moins aussi excitée que moi. Espèce de tordue."

Maria se cambra au-dessus d'elle et Natasha admira son corps souple et musclé. Beaucoup plus grand et large que le sien. Un second doigt suivit le premier et elle laissa échapper un long rire de gorge. Sa tête tournait toujours et son corps était trop léger tout en s'enfonçant dans le matelas comme un poids mort.

Un gémissement échappa à sa partenaire dont les parois se resserrèrent autour de ses doigts.

Natasha sourit en se léchant les lèvres. Elle connaissait l'effet de son rire. Mais elle ne le feignait pas avec Maria.

Son troisième doigt fut accueillit par un gémissement approbateur. Les hanches larges et un peu osseuses ondulèrent pour les enfoncer un peu plus. Jouer autour d'eux. Elle les plia et les redressa, joua contre la muqueuse douce et lubrifiée. 

Les gémissements se firent plus courts, plus rapprochés.

Sa seconde main vint jouer contre sa propre vulve, étalant le liquide épais qui la tapissait. Elle gémit à son tour sous la vague de plaisir qui remonta ses reins. Se cambra contre sa main alors que Maria allait et venait autour de ses doigts, sa respiration haletante, ses cheveux courts plaqués autour de son visage à l'expression lointaine.

Son vagin était largement ouvert autour des doigts de Natasha. Elle en enfonça facilement un quatrième, gémissant des encouragements sans suite.

Sa main accéléra son mouvement contre son entrejambe. La douleur le disputait au plaisir alors qu'elle coulait de plus en plus contre ses propres phalanges.

Maria se cambra davantage, changeant sa position au-dessus d'elle, approfondissant encore la pénétration. Elle plia et écarta ses doigts.

Elle la sentit se tendre alors que son vagin se refermait par spasmes autour de ses phalanges. De petits gémissements quittant ses lèvres avant qu'elle rejette sa tête en arrière sur un dernier cri silencieux.

Une vague étourdissante envahit Natasha qui se laissa aller comme elle l'avait fait entre les mains fines et puissantes.

Elle se cambra à son tour. Gémit et se tendit contre sa main soudain immobile, chassant le plaisir qui lui arrachait une litanie de gémissements rauques et plaintifs.

Elle s'effondra enfin, pantelante et exténuée. 

Ses deux mains retombèrent à ses côtés, ses doigts trempés et visqueux contre le drap.

Le corps nu de Maria s'étendit doucement sur le sien. 

Sa chaleur la seule réalité. Leurs respirations haletantes le seul son existant.

Natasha ferma les yeux.


	18. Humiliation/Worship - Yoongi/Hoseok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, heu, c'est de l'humiliation vraaaiiiment soft. Limite je suis pas dans le kink tellement c'est juste mignon ^^;;
> 
> Mais j'ai du mal à faire autre chose que du choupi avec eux et j'ai pas trouvé l'inspiration avec d'autres couples.

"À genoux."

Hoseok battit des paupières. Yoongi était assis en tailleur au pied du lit, ses bras croisés et sa moue ennuyée.

"Quoi ?" Il se frotta les yeux en essayant de rebooter son cerveau au ralenti. Le décalage horaire et l'intensité des trois jours passés à L.A. le rattrapaient violemment. Le verre dans l'avion avait été une très très mauvaise idée, aussi.

Yoongi tendit une main devant lui, son index dressé.

"Tu as décroché une collaboration américaine et pas moi."

Le majeur rejoignit l'index.

"Tu es parti tout seul à L.A."

L'annulaire.

"Tu sors de l'avion à moitié à poil."

Hoseok croisa ses deux bras sur sa poitrine dans un réflexe embarrassé. Il s'était endormi pendant la dernière heure de vol et avait passé sa veste en jeans sur son torse nu sans même s'en rendre compte avant de descendre au radar sur la piste. Il se souvenait à peine avoir traversé l'aéroport. Haaaaa... la honte...

L'auriculaire.

"Tu as l'air bourré après plusieurs heures de vol.

\- Je m'ennuyais tout seul dans l'avion !"

Yoongi haussa les sourcils face à son ton plaintif.

"Tu aggraves ton cas."

Hoseok soupira. Il jeta un regard plein d'espoir autour de lui.

"Où est Jimin ?"

Yoongi secoua la tête.

"D'après le dernier lot de photos il est à Paris et tu devrais le savoir aussi bien que moi puisqu'il les envoie dans notre chat privé...

\- Ho..." Hoseok se lécha les lèvres. Il avait oublié. Il s'était imaginé retrouver tout le monde en revenant...

"Où sont les autres ?"

Un long soupir.

"À l'étranger ? Dans leur famille ? En vacances, tu te souviens ?

\- Ho." Il fronça les sourcils. "Et toi alors ?"

Un haussement d'épaules. Il n'aurait pas dû poser cette question.

"Je suis rentré, j'en avais marre."

Hoseok hocha la tête, un peu bêtement. Il savait que Yoongi ne restait jamais très longtemps dans sa famille. Il était un peu triste de le savoir tout seul à l'appartement.

"Désolé..." Marmonna-t-il en fixant le sol entre eux.

"Prouve-le. À genoux."

Il battit à nouveau des paupières. Releva les yeux. 

Yoongi avait tourné sa main, pointant le sol d'un index impérieux.

Et Hoseok ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, son état ou le fait que son aîné paraissait vraiment solitaire sur ce grand lit ou la culpabilité mal placée ou un mélange de tout ça et plein d'autres choses encore... Il tomba à genoux.

"Pardon Yoongi..."

Un grognement approbateur.

"Viens ici."

Il releva les yeux pour le regarder. Le changement de position lui donna un drôle de vertige. Il se lécha les lèvres.

"À genoux ?

\- Je t'ai dit de te relever ?"

Il aurait pu éclater de rire. Se relever d'un bond et l'attaquer à coup de chatouilles. Ou de baisers affamés. Il lui avait manqué. Beaucoup. Il avala sa salive. Avança en traînant ses genoux sur le sol, ses yeux fixés sur le regard de chat de Yoongi.

Il se sentait ridicule. Il se laissa tomber sur ses mains à mi-chemin et parcourut la distance restante à quatre pattes. La tête toujours levée. Le sol était frais sous ses paumes et son pantalon de jogging irritait ses genoux. 

Il s'immobilisa juste entre les jambes de Yoongi, qui les avait décroisées pour les laisser pendre le long du lit. Sans réfléchir il posa sa joue contre l'intérieur de son genou. Ferma les yeux avec un soupir de soulagement.

"Tu m'as manqué hyung."

Un silence.

"On peut vraiment pas te laisser seul cinq minutes..."

Il rouvrit les yeux et les leva vers le visage de Yoongi. Il était toujours à quatre pattes devant lui. La position était à la fois embarrassante et étrangement agréable. Il ferma à nouveau ses paupières lorsque la main de Yoongi se glissa sur ses cheveux, caressante et douce malgré son ton sec.

"C'était un peu plus que cinq minutes quand même. Et il parlait tous anglais, hyung ! Tous..."

Son propre ton était à la fois plaintif et étrangement étouffé à ses propres oreilles. Il se surprit à écarter légèrement ses jambes pour accommoder un début d'érection. Les longs doigts s'enroulèrent autour d'une de ses mèches de cheveux et tirèrent brusquement. La pointe de douleur soudaine lui arracha un gémissement disproportionné.

"Arrête de te plaindre, je suis le seul ici qui a le droit de le faire ! Je ne reviens pas de L.A. moi !"

Un petit rire passa ses lèvres. Il posa à nouveau sa joue contre le genou de Yoongi en tordant son cou pour le regarder.

"Tu aurais détesté, hyung."

Il frotta son nez contre le pantalon noir, respirant l'odeur familière. La large main revint caresser sa tête et il se pressa contre elle. Un soupir passa ses lèvres.

"Je suis quand même super jaloux."

Il sourit. Releva à nouveau la tête, sa nuque douloureuse et son érection pressant doucement contre son boxer.

"Pardon hyung."

La main de Yoongi descendit le long de sa joue pour venir saisir son menton. Il força à peine pour remonter un peu plus son visage en direction du sien mais Hoseok gémit sans retenue.

"Comment était Becky G. ?

\- Classe. Super sympa. Au moins aussi petite que toi. Mais pas aussi cute."

La rougeur qui colora la peau pâle jusqu'en haut des oreilles à demi dissimulées par les cheveux en bataille lui arracha un sourire doux alors que son sexe pressait plus fort contre son sous-vêtement.

"Hoy !" 

Les sourcils froncés et le ton faussement vexé ne firent qu'accentuer son sourire. Il monta une main pour caresser du bout d'un index révérend l'une des pommettes rougies.

"Tu m'as vraiment, vraiment manqué hyung..." Un murmure. Une confession. L'étrange ambiance faisait naître un désir tiède au creux de ses reins. 

Yoongi ferma les yeux et Hoseok continua de dessiner de son doigt les traits de son visage. Sa nuque lui faisait mal et ses genoux protestaient contre le sol froid.

"Hum..." Le regard qui se baissa sur lui était aussi flou que le sien. "Prouve-le."

Les doigts anguleux se serrèrent brièvement autour de sa mâchoire. Avant de revenir se poser dans ses cheveux. Sa propre main descendit lentement. Le long d'un cou gracieux, d'une épaule ronde sous le hoodie trop large, d'un torse se soulevant à un rythme erratique derrière le tissu épais. Jusqu'à se poser sur une cuisse fine et musclée. Sa seconde main quitta le sol et vint se poser sur l'autre jambe de Yoongi. Il les écarta un peu plus l'une de l'autre. Les caressa de ses pouces à travers le pantalon sombre.

Son sexe était lourd entre ses propres cuisses alors qu'il avançait sa tête, son menton frôlant le drap, jusqu'à poser un baiser léger, adorateur, contre l'érection bien visible de Yoongi.

Une inspiration hachée retentit au-dessus de lui.

Il leva les yeux jusqu'à croiser à nouveau le regard voilé. Murmura contre le sexe tendu sous l'épaisseur du tissu.

"Tes désirs sont des ordres, hyung."


	19. Gagging - Taehyung/Jungkook

Les fellations de Taehyung étaient toujours époustouflantes.

Jungkook était tombé sur le dos, ses bras en croix sur le matelas, récupérant son souffle et ses esprits pendant que son petit ami s'asseyait près de lui, léchant ses lèvres relevées dans un sourire satisfait.

Il ferma les yeux en savourant le rush post-orgasme. Sa tête tournait légèrement. Il ne savait pas si Tae était vraiment aussi bon ou s'il était lui-même extrêmement facile à contenter. Il n'aimait pas trop se poser la question. Il préférait profiter.

Une main passa sur son front, repoussant gentiment en arrière les longues mèches de ses cheveux. Il rouvrit lentement les paupières. Sourit bêtement en croisant le regard de Taehyung baissé vers le sien. Leva une main alourdie par la torpeur pour caresser son visage.

"Hum... Laisse-moi récupérer un peu et... c'est mon tour."

Le sourire de Taehyung se fit espiègle alors qu'il frottait sa joue contre la paume de sa main comme un grand félin joueur. 

"Tu es sûr que tu veux tenter ? J'ai placé la barre haut quand même..."

Jungkook fronça les sourcils. Il savait qu'il le faisait exprès, il le savait. Mais il détestait perdre, détestait faire quoi que ce soit moins bien qu'un autre. Y compris les fellations. Y compris par rapport à son propre petit ami.

Qui le connaissait trop bien.

Il se redressa sur ses coudes pour lui lancer un regard plein de défi.

"Quand j'en aurait fini avec toi tu sauras même plus comment tu t'appelles !"

***

"Kim Taehyung !"

Jungkook manqua s'étouffer contre le gland qu'il tenait entre ses lèvres. Il releva la tête vers un sourire suffisant malgré les pommettes rougies qui l'entouraient.

Il était agenouillé sur le sol alors que Tae s'était installé sur le lit, ses pieds reposant par terre, ses jambes écartées autour de Jungkook et ses mains appuyées derrière lui sur le matelas. Il ramena l'une d'entre elles pour la poser contre sa propre poitrine alors que son sourire s'accentuait.

"Je m'appelle Kim Taehyung." 

Jungkook fronça les sourcils.

"Continue comme ça et je te jure que je te mords."

La perspective ne sembla pas faire aussi peur à Taehyung qu'elle ne l'aurait dû et Jungkook reprit sa tâche interrompue avec une ferveur renouvelée. Il lui ferait ravaler son sourire, peu importe le moyen.

***

Sa langue jouait contre la longueur du sexe gonflé pendant qu'il creusait ses joue, le sommet du gland frottant contre le fond de son palais.

"Hum... Kim Taehyung..."

Jungkook grogna autour de l'érection occupant sa bouche. Ce qui arracha un gémissement à son insupportable petit ami. Il grogna à nouveau, faisant rouler le son depuis ses cordes vocales, ses doigts jouant avec les testicules lourds pendant que son autre main s'occupait de la partie du sexe demeurant à l'extérieur de ses lèvres. Un nouveau gémissement. Un cri parfaitement articulé.

"Kim... Taehyung !"

Jungkook ferma les yeux. S'il jouissait en hurlant son propre nom il l'émasculait avec ses dents ! Mais avant ça il pouvait encore essayer de gagner.

Il retira ses mains de l'entrejambe et des testicules de Tae pour les poser contre ses hanches nues. Il prit une longue inspiration par le nez et relâcha ses mâchoires crispées par l'agacement.

Il avança ses lèvres. Le gland de Taehyung frotta contre son palais en s'enfonçant de plus en plus loin au fond de sa gorge. Il resserra sa prise sur les hanches fines en continua sa progression.

Il eut un haut-le-cœur lorsque le gland gonflé frappa le fond de sa gorge. Il sentit des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux et respira par le nez, de manière hachée et bruyante, en serrant les dents - métaphoriquement pour le moment.

Il l'avala encore un peu. S'étouffa à moitié alors qu'un nouveau haut-le-cœur le secouait, faisant couler des larmes sur ses joues. Une main se glissa dans ses cheveux.

"Kim...... hu... T..."

Il en aurait presque souri s'il n'avait pas eu l'impression que ses lèvres risquaient de se déchirer à leur jointure. 

Il respira à nouveau aussi profondément que lui permettait la gêne obstruant sa gorge. 

Crispa ses doigts sur les hanches qui tremblaient sous leur contact. Il espéra qu'il allait lui laisser des bleus.

Il enfonça encore un peu le sexe long et épais dans sa gorge et sentit son nez frôler le pubis de Taehyung alors qu'une nausée violente soulevait son corps.

Il déglutit comme il put et sentit le membre se tendre dans sa bouche.

"K... K... Kookie !" Il aurait volontiers pomper du poing en signe de victoire si toute sa volonté n'était pas concentrée dans le but de ne pas vomir. Ou s'étouffer.

Il grogna autour du sexe pulsant, frémit en refoulant une nouvelle nausée, un son étranglé coincé dans sa gorge.

"Haaaa ! Kookie !" La main tira sur ses cheveux, cherchant à l'attirer en arrière. "Arr... arrête ! Je... je vais..."

Il suivit l'impulsion et remonta sa bouche autour du sexe brûlant, traînant ses lèvres et sa langue, souriant malgré ses joues couvertes de larmes.

"Kookiiiiie !"

L'éjaculation de Taehyung le frappa alors qu'il tenait encore l'extrémité de son gland entre ses lèvres. Éclaboussa l'intérieur de sa bouche grande ouverte et une bonne partie de son visage.

Ce qui sembla décupler l'effet de sa fellation, s'il en croyait les contorsions des hanches entre ses mains et les gémissements inarticulés qui les accompagnaient.

***

"J'ai gagné."

Sa voix était rauque et faible et la moindre syllabe irritait sa gorge. Mais il continuerait à parler des heures juste pour voir Tae frissonner à chaque fois.

Il l'avait remonté avec lui sur le lit et s'occupait à nettoyer son visage à petits coups de langue un peu trop adorables.

"Je m'incline."

Jungkook laissa échapper un soupir de contentement en fermant les yeux.

Un murmure frôla son oreille.

"Kim Taehyung..."

... C'était décidé, la prochaine fois il la lui arrachait à coup de dents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, moi aussi j'espère qu'ils n'ont pas d'enregistrement ou de représentation dans les jours qui suivent... XD


	20. Roleplay - Steve/Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tout est de la faute d'Anscharius !!!
> 
> Mais qu'est-ce que c'était drôle à écrire... XD
> 
> Techniquement c'est le dernier Stucky du challenge (mais d'autres fandoms prennent le relais). J'essaye d'écrire un chapitre bonus avec eux mais je ne promets rien~~

James Barnes - CEO, une des plus grosse fortune du pays - appuya sur l’interphone qui reliait son bureau à celui qui le jouxtait avec un soupir agacé.

"Rogers ! Il vous faut combien de temps pour me photocopier et me ramener un malheureux dossier ?!"

Le grésillement fut sa seule réponse pendant plusieurs secondes avant qu’une voix grave et stressée retentisse enfin.

"Juste cinq minutes encore Mr Barnes ! Le photocopieur était à cours de papier et j’ai dû appeler Happy pour retirer un bourrage après les cinquante premières feuilles..."

James se mordit la lèvre avec un grognement de dépit.

"Je ne veux pas le savoir, dépêchez-vous !"

Il relâcha le bouton et rajusta les manches de son costume hors de prix en soupirant. Son regard s'attarda sur le gant de soie noire recouvrant en permanence sa main gauche et qui faisait jaser la compagnie entière - ainsi que tous les magazines people du pays et d'ailleurs. James Barnes, riche, beau, ténébreux et mystérieux...

Il réajusta le cardigan qui maintenait ses cheveux longs contre sa nuque. Il avait émis l'idée de les couper mais son mari avait refusé tout net et il était pour la paix des ménages. Surtout le sien. Il s'étira en tournant le regard vers la caméra, qu'il savait dissimulée dans l'angle du plafond, avec un sourire carnassier.

Quelques coups frappés à la porte le tirèrent d'un début d'ennui.

"Entrez !"

Le battant s'ouvrit et Steve Rogers - secrétaire-assistant-esclave - pénétra dans la pièce. Grand, blond, rasé de près, des lunettes de nerd devant des yeux bleus aux cils interminables et perchées sur un nez un peu trop fort pour son visage anguleux. Ses mains occupées par une pile de feuilles il se retourna pour refermer la porte d'un coup de pied, donnant à James une vue panoramique sur un ratio épaules/hanches qui ferait pâlir n'importe quel mannequin et des fesses de dieu grec moulées dans un pantalon sur-mesure (Il était très à cheval sur les tenues du personnel qu’il avait toute la journée sous les yeux et il avait d’ailleurs payé ce costume lui-même. Il se souvenait bien de la séance d’essayage...)

"J’ai failli attendre, Rogers..."

Les yeux bleus se posèrent sur les siens par-dessus les photocopies qui menaçaient de glisser de ses bras, musclés mais manifestement pas particulièrement aptes à la tâche. Son regard était un mélange de panique et de désespoir. Sa mâchoire serrée en contradiction totale avec lui, bougeant à peine pour laisser sortir un ton qui se voulait contrit.

"Je vous ai déjà expliqué..."

James leva une main condescendante en retenant un éclat de rire difficilement répressible.

"Vous êtes un idiot Rogers ! Et arrêtez d’appeler d’autres hommes pour ‘réparer la photocopieuse’" Il traça les guillemets de ses doigts dans le vide. "Ça me rend jaloux."

Le regard était totalement choqué à présent et il ne retint pas, cette fois, un éclat de rire tonitruant.

"Bon sang Rogers ! Heureusement que vous êtes beau..." Il essuya ostensiblement les larmes au coin de ses yeux en indiquant son bureau d’un mouvement de main. "Venez poser ça là au lieu de rester planté comme une potiche !"

Quelque chose passa dans le regard clair. Quelque chose qui essayait d'être à la fois timide et sexy tout en réussissant à avoir l'air affamé. La pile de feuille se retrouva posée sans cérémonie sur un coin de son vaste bureau pendant que Rogers y appuyait ses deux mains pour se pencher vers lui. James sourit sans bouger de sa chaise.

"Vous me trouvez vraiment beau, Mr Barnes ?"

Il se pencha à son tour, enroula ses doigts autour d'une cravate d'un bleu pastel assorti à ses yeux pour l'attirer vers lui.

"Vous croyez vraiment que vous êtes là pour votre talent, Rogers ?"

Son assistant avança ses mains plus loin sur le bureau avant d'y monter à quatre pattes. James tirait toujours sur sa cravate et il suivit l'impulsion. Lorsqu'il arriva tout près de lui James donna un petit coup supplémentaire pour pencher sa tête vers la sienne et venir chuchoter contre une oreille rougissante.

"Tournez bien votre joli cul vers la caméra Rogers..."

Son assistant suivit docilement ses instructions, creusant son dos pour faire ressortir un peu plus la rondeur parfaite de son postérieur. James sourit en se penchant en avant pour tapoter le-dit postérieur tout en regardant à nouveau droit vers le témoin lumineux discret.

"Très bien Rogers, vous voyez quand vous voulez !

\- Merci Mr Barnes."

La voix grave caressa son oreille et lui arracha un frisson d’anticipation.

Il se rassit dans sa chaise, la cravate toujours enroulée autour de sa main.

"Vous avez mérité une récompense."

Il donna un nouveau coup léger sur le bout de tissu beaucoup trop cher pour ce que c’était et saisit les lèvres pleines entre les siennes lorsque la tête de son assistant suivit le mouvement.

***

Leur baiser s'était rapidement fait passionné. Rogers avait changé de position pour laisser pendre ses jambes de chaque côté du fauteuil de bureau dans lequel James était toujours assis. Plusieurs documents et ustensiles plus ou moins utiles avaient volé dans la manœuvre sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'en préoccupe.

James hésita à attirer le corps puissant vers le sien pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux mais ils avaient un très mauvais passif sur la destruction de matériel et même si la société lui appartenait il en avait marre de s'expliquer sur les notes de frais. Foutus actionnaires.

Il grogna entre les lèvres avides et se leva sans briser leur baiser. Il accompagna le changement de position de ses deux mains autour du visage de Rogers et ce dernier ne fit pas de difficulté à le suivre. Sa chaise roula derrière lui jusqu’à buter contre une paroi vitrée alors que son secrétaire accrochait ses deux mains à sa taille pour le rapprocher de lui.

Il sépara finalement leurs lèvres et plongea dans le regard bleu brillant de désir. Les mains lâchèrent sa taille pour se poser en arrière sur le bureau. Rogers s'appuya sur ses bras pour donner une vue plongeante sur son corps parfait et bien trop couvert.

"J'attends toujours ma récompense, Mr Barnes..."

Le sourire faussement innocent le fit grogner à nouveau. Il porta ses mains à la cravate de guingois et desserra le nœud déjà bien éprouvé par leurs ébats. Ses doigts ouvrirent rapidement les premiers boutons de la chemise gris pâle et sa bouche se posa aussitôt dans le creux de la clavicule exposée. Embrassant et suçant la peau douce entre ses lèvres.

Un soupir lui répondit alors qu'une main venait détacher ses cheveux qui cascadèrent sur ses épaules. Les doigts se glissèrent contre l'arrière de son crâne, caressants et approbateurs. Il s’appliqua à apposer une marque bien visible sur la peau pâle. Deux jambes vinrent se refermer juste en dessous de ses fesses rapprochant encore leurs deux entrejambes. Leurs érections se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre et James lâcha le cou offert sur un gémissement haletant. 

Il posa ses deux mains à plat sur les larges épaules et poussa jusqu'à plaquer son assistant couché contre le bureau. D'autres objets dégringolèrent alors que Rogers ajustait sa position, refermant ses jambes un peu plus haut sur les fesses de James et frottant son entrejambe contre son sexe gonflé à travers leurs vêtements. 

"Vous êtes toujours trop pressé Rogers...

\- J'ai entendu dire que c'était comme ça qu'on progressait."

Il écrasa de ses lèvres le nouveau sourire candide alors que ses mains se démenaient contre l’ouverture de son pantalon.

***

Il ne restait plus rien sur le bureau. Même l'ordinateur avait fini par voler et Bucky espéra qu'il était récupérable. Il n'aimait pas le gaspillage, il avait grandi sous la grande dépression, après tout. Steve soupira contre son cou, allongés sur la surface vide à l'exception de leurs deux corps haletants.

"Il faudra ramasser les documents. C'était mon rapport de la dernière mission, Hill aura ma peau s'il manque ne serait-ce qu'une feuille..."

Bucky éclata d'un petit rire étouffé.

"Ils n'ont qu'à passer au numérique.

\- Une histoire de bureaucratie et de paperasse. Ce genre de trucs ne changera jamais." Steve soupira plus lourdement avant de tourner la tête pour croiser son regard. "Tu crois qu'on a réussi ?"

Bucky sourit en dirigeant les yeux vers le coin de la caméra.

"Sûr à 100%. Il va pas s'en remettre."

***

Tony regardait pour la seconde fois La Vidéo. Le sourire de Steve le fit frisonne alors que ce dernier ajustait des lunettes de vue ridicule sur son visage rasé de frais, juste en face de la caméra. Ses lèvres bougeaient sans que le moindre son en sorte - mais il en y avait plus loin, du son, beaucoup beaucoup trop - "Pari tenu."

Tony ferma la fenêtre d'un mouvement sec.

"Happy ! Est-ce qu'il y a la moindre chance pour...

\- Pepper a vu la vidéo et s'est déjà fait une copie personnelle."

Tony grogna en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Si elle apprenait qu'il s'était vanté auprès des deux fossiles de frasques imaginaires entre un grand patron et son assistante...

"Elle a dit que Bucky méritait un oscar et que Steve jouait parfaitement ton rôle. En plus sexy et musclé."

Son front fit un bruit alarmant en tapant contre le bureau. Il était mort. Et ça faisait rire son chef de la sécurité. 

...

Et comment ça plus sexy ?!

***

"Au fait, pourquoi tu as eu le droit de raser ta barbe et pas moi de couper mes cheveux ?" Bucky faisait une moue capricieuse en caressant les joues sur lesquels un duvet commençait à peine à repousser. C'était bizarre, ça rappelait des souvenirs. Il préférait la barbe.

"Ça repousse plus vite."

Steve se pencha pour saisir ses lèvres et l'empêcher de rétorquer. Bucky soupira en fermant les yeux. Ça avait valu le coup, rien que pour la tête de Tony. Et le sexe sur le bureau.


	21. Striptease - Yoongi/Jimin/Hoseok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'étais pas trop inspiré sur ce thème mais j'aime bien le résultat au final... ^^

"Un striptease !

\- ...

\- Pardon ?"

Hoseok posa sur chacun des membres un regard beaucoup trop sérieux, avant de tendre un index docte vers le plafond.

"Suga hyung devrait faire un striptease.

\- Que quelqu’un lui enlève cette bouteille de soju.

\- Trop tard, elle est vide.

\- Hoseok... On parle des numéros spéciaux pour le prochain Muster... sur une scène, filmée, avec des dizaines de milliers d’ARMY présents..."

Une moue apparue sur les lèvres d’Hoseok.

"Yoongi hyung serait un parfait stripteaser !"

Namjoon se prit l’arête du nez entre le pouce et l’index en essayant de dissimuler un sourire amusé.

"Je n’en doute pas mais ça ne va pas être possible Hobi...

\- Mais..."

Un éclat de rire violent retentit soudain et tout le groupe sursauta en se tournant vers Jimin. Qui venait de tomber du canapé en se tenant les côtes. 

"Jimin ?"

Le corps fin se tordait sur le sol, secoué de spasmes.

"Stri... strip... tease..?"

Ses yeux réduits à deux fentes tentèrent de se poser sur Yoongi. Dont le froncement de sourcil redoubla son hilarité.

"Mwahahaha !!! 

\- C’est pas si drôle que ça, exagère pas !"

Jimin sembla faire un immense effort pour contenir son fou-rire. Il respira profondément, chaque inspiration entrecoupée d’un hoquet moqueur. Il se redressa pour regarder à nouveau Yoongi, dont les bras s’étaient croisés sur la poitrine et qui le contemplait d’un air vexé.

"Sérieusement ? Toi ?! Un striptease ?!

\- Je danse très bien je te signale !

\- Hum... Mouais... Et ça n’a rien à voir.

\- Si !

\- Non !

\- Si !

\- Prouve-le !

\- Quand tu veux !

\- Ce soir !

\- OK !"

***

Qu’est-ce qu’il lui avait pris ? Il n’était pas - encore - bourré quand il s’était pris le bec avec Jimin et avait - bêtement - promis un striptease pour le soir même.

Il se retrouvait debout au milieu du salon, déserté à l’exception de ses deux petits amis, dans un de ses costumes hors de prix qu’il avait dû mettre une fois depuis qu’il l’avait acheté. 

***

"Un striptease ça ne se fait pas dans un jeans informe et un hoodie trop large !"

Il s’était laissé traîner vers sa chambre pour choisir une tenue qu’il avait enfilée en réussissant à faire sortir Jimin de la pièce. 

"Le striptease c’est après ! 

\- Tu n’es pas drôle hyung..."

Des sifflets avaient fusé quand il était revenu dans le salon et s’était aussitôt resservi un verre.

"Vous savez que c’est une prestation privée, hein ?

\- C'est pas comme si on s'était pas tous déjà vus à poil, hein...

\- Contexte Tae, contexte."

Yoongi s'était rassis par terre, bien en face de la bouteille de vin. Ça allait être long, il ne se faisait pas d'illusions.

***

"Si vous ne vous barrez pas maintenant, je vous préviens, je vais me coucher.

\- Ha non !"

Jimin avait sauté sur ses pieds et obligé tous les autres à se lever en les tirant un par un par la manche, le col, les cheveux, tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main...

"Aïe !

\- Chim-Chim !

\- Espèce de brute !

\- Vous pouvez pas faire ça dans votre chambre ?!

\- Elle est trop petite ! Allez hop, tout le monde dehors ! Bonne nuit !

\- Pppffff...

\- Ok, ok. Mais vous vous rappelez de la règle, hein ?! Rien ne se passe sur le canapé ! C'est un bien commun !"

Un haussement d'épaule.

"Tae et Kookie l'ont déjà fait...

\- Une fois ! C'est arrivé une fois !"

Un grognement de dégoût collectif avait retenti pendant que les deux benjamins s'échappaient en riant vers leur chambre. Sales gosses. À se demander qui les avait élevés...

"Seokjin ? Où on va exactement ?

\- Racheter un canapé."

Namjoon s'était immobilisé, le regard aussi flou que déterminé de Jin planté dans le sien, pendant que ce dernier continuait à essayer de le traîner vers la porte d'entrée.

"Il est deux heures du mat !

\- ..."

Jin avait changé de direction, entraînant à nouveau son petit ami derrière lui.

"T'as raison. On va le faire sur internet."

***

"Ha ! Celle-là sera parfaite !" Jimin poussa une exclamation victorieuse en sélectionnant une chanson dans son téléphone. "Je la mets en boucle, comme ça tu as tout ton temps !"

Yoongi fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant l’une des dernières chansons de Taemin. Ce type l’agaçait par principe. Il avait eu l’air vraiment très sympa le peu de fois où il l’avait croisé, il était vraiment très sexy, avait le même âge que lui et était très ami avec Jimin. Très agaçant.

"Allez Yoongi hyung ! On t’attend !"

Il releva la tête pour croiser le sourire d’Hoseok, plus qu’à moitié affalé contre Jimin.

"T’es réveillé toi..?

\- J’allais pas manquer ça ! 

\- Dépêche-toi, la chanson va boucler !

\- Excellent choix d'ailleurs..."

Ses petits amis échangèrent un sourire entendu et Yoongi grogna tout en se levant pour se placer au milieu de la pièce, juste en face du canapé.

Il prit une longue inspiration et ferma les yeux. Il pouvait le faire. Foutu pour foutu autant y aller à fond, ça avait toujours été son leitmotiv.

Il laissa la musique envahir ses sens. Le tempo, la mélodie, la voix agréable de Taemin. 

Il attendit que le morceau revienne au début pour commencer à bouger, ses yeux toujours clos. Il aimait bien danser, même s'il prétendait toujours le contraire. Les répétitions à rallonge, c'était ça le problème. Mais la danse était une part de la musique. Il avait l'impression de comprendre différemment un rythme quand il dansait dessus. De façon plus organique, plus concrète.

La chanson était bien choisie, il devait l'admettre.

Il rouvrit les yeux en portant une main au nœud de sa cravate, ses mouvements lents et mesurés, son corps ondulant toujours avec la mélodie.

Les sourires posés sur lui n'étaient plus les mêmes. Ils étaient doux et chauds. Comme si une couverture se posait soudain tout autour de lui. Jimin et Hobi avaient une façon bien à eux de lui rappeler, souvent sans le faire exprès, à quel point ils l'aimaient. Ça le touchait toujours beaucoup trop. Surtout après une bouteille de vin. Il n'arrivait pas à lutter quand il avait bu. Il les aimait beaucoup, beaucoup trop.

Heureusement, il y avait des échappatoires.

"Jimin, pose ce téléphone.

\- C'est pour Hobi ! J'ai peur qu'il soit pas en état de se souvenir de ce moment mémorable.

\- Je valide !"

Yoongi leva les yeux au ciel en libérant l'extrémité de la cravate de son nœud. Il fit passer lentement le tissu autour de son cou. Le garda à la main, le faisant claquer dans l'air en continuant de danser, ses mouvements aussi sensuels qu'il en était capable. Et, sans vouloir se vanter, il était capable de beaucoup de choses.

"Wouhoouuu !

\- Yoongiiiii !!"

Il sourit en essayant de garder sa concentration sous les acclamations exagérées. Il laissa la cravate glisser de sa main et tendit ses bras derrière lui en ondulant des épaules pour faire glisser la veste cintrée le long de son dos. 

Le mouvement aurait pu être fluide et sexy si le vêtement n'avait pas accroché sur ses biceps. 

"J'avais bien dit que je voulais pas faire de muscu..." Marmonna-t-il en se contorsionnant pour tirer sur le bout des manches de manière beaucoup moins fluide et définitivement pas sexy.

Le tout sous les éclats de rire des sales gosses qui lui servaient de petit amis.

"Si c’est tout l'effet que ça vous fait je vais m'arrêter là, hein." Une moue plissa ses lèvres alors qu'il laissait la veste tomber sur le sol.

"Nooooonnn !

\- Continue, on apprécie, promis !

\- La chemise ! La chemise !"

Il secoua la tête. Et fit un pas en arrière sous le vertige qui accompagna le mouvement. Il le savait, pourtant, que c’était une mauvaise idée de s’agiter après avoir bu. Globalement c’était toujours une mauvaise idée de s’agiter tout court...

Mais il était lancé maintenant. Il s’amusait plutôt bien. Il ferma les yeux à nouveau. Récupéra le rythme. Recommença à bouger. Totalement détendu à présent.

Il rouvrit les paupières et commença à déboutonner sa chemise en se déhanchant sur la musique. Les regards posés sur lui étaient au moins aussi affamés qu’amusés. Quand il disait qu’il se débrouillait toujours bien !

Il rata un pas en se concentrant sur un bouton récalcitrant et récupéra l’air de rien. _Smooth._

Il termina de déboutonner le vêtement et continua de danser, les deux pans ouverts flottant autour de son torse nu. Il se demanda brièvement s’il était vraiment _sexy_, maintenant qu’il se permettait de prendre un poids plus naturel, mais chassa aussitôt l’idée de son esprit. S’il en croyait les expressions de ses idiots préférés : au moins eux le trouvaient sexy. Ça lui suffisait largement.

Il trébucha à nouveau sur un pas et décida qu’il était temps de passer à l’étape suivante. Il joua des épaules pour jeter sa chemise par terre. Du moins c’était le plan. Si elle n’était pas restée accrochée à ses poignets, là où il avait oublié de défaire les boutons.

"Merde !"

Deux éclats de rires un peu rauques soulignèrent son juron. Il se débattit pour essayer de se débarrasser de la chemise, qui faisait beaucoup plus de résistance que la veste. Il tituba et manqua s’étaler au sol en essayant de se rattraper en étendant les bras, emprisonnés efficacement dans son dos par le vêtement meurtrier.

"Stop !" Il récupéra son équilibre tant bien que mal et leva le regard vers la moue amusée et vaguement alarmée de Jimin. "Viens ici avant de t’assommer sur la table basse !"

Il hésita à répliquer mais l’appel du canapé se fit plus fort que celui du défi. Il avait vraiment la tête qui tourne...

À peine était-il parvenu à franchir plus ou moins droit la distance qui les séparait que Jimin saisissait ses bras pour le rapprocher. Lui et Hoseok avaient collé leurs genoux l’un contre l’autre et il suivit l’impulsion des mains de Jimin en s’asseyant à califourchon sur eux. Il n’avait pas remarqué l’érection qui déformait l’avant de son pantalon jusqu’à ce que le changement de position la presse contre le tissu.

Ho. Ça ne devait pas non plus aider le sang à arriver à son cerveau.

Il rigola tout seul en bougeant ses hanches, accentuant la friction.

"C’est moi qui suis censé pas me souvenir de la soirée, hum..?"

Il baissa les yeux sur les sourcils levés d’Hoseok et lui adressa un sourire sûrement idiot avant de se pencher pour poser un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres.

"Tu vas pas te plaindre que je vous fasse une lap dance non plus ?"

Hoseok éclata de rire à son tour et Yoongi sentit les bras de Jimin encercler son torse. Venir se débattre avec les poignets de sa chemise avec beaucoup plus de dextérité que lui. Et profiter de sa position pour poser sa bouche dans le creux du son cou. Il laissa sa tête partir en arrière, le mouvement accentuant agréablement son vertige.

"Hum..." La chemise tomba de ses bras alors que deux mains - celles d’Hobi, forcément - commençaient à détacher les boutons de son pantalon. "C’est pas moi qui suis censé faire ça ?

\- Tu as bien commencé, tu as droit à de l’aide."

Il gémit alors que les mots se déplaçaient depuis son cou jusqu’à son torse. Laissa les mains trop nombreuses pour lutter se saisir de lui et l’allonger sur les coussins épais. Son pantalon avait suivi le chemin de la chemise sans qu’il ne comprenne trop comment.

Il battit soudain des paupières, ses sourcils froncés par la réflexion.

"Hé ! On devait pas ne pas le faire sur le canapé ?

\- Jin hyung va en racheter un autre, autant l’achever !"

Il hocha la tête à la réponse pleine de bon sens et s’abandonna entre les mains et les lèvres qui parcouraient son corps nu. 

Il gémit et se cambra vaguement quand une bouche se referma sur son érection tendue.

La musique résonnait toujours, lointaine et omniprésente. Il aimait toujours pas ce type. Mais il commençait à gagner quelques points...


	22. Masks - Neal/Peter (White Collar)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un nouveau fandom ! Wouhou ! \o/  
Il paraît que c'était les 10 ans de la série et que je ne pouvais pas manquer ça...
> 
> Je n'avais jamais écrit sur eux et ça fait un long moment que je n'ai pas vu la série, je réclame votre indulgence !   
D'ailleurs je n'ai jamais vu au-delà de la saison 2 ou 3 donc mon canon s'arrête à "ils font équipe et tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes (ou presque)" 
> 
> Elizabeth est seulement mentionnée dans ce texte (plusieurs fois~~) mais elle fait partie intégrante de la relation, parce qu'autant j'adore Neal et Peter autant Elizabeth et Peter sont un couple fabuleux que je refuse de séparer !

"Tu peux me répéter ça lentement et en articulant bien ? J’enregistre.

\- Neal...

\- Je veux t'entendre répéter que toi, Peter Burke, me demande des places pour la soirée pseudo BDSM la plus hypée du milieu gay mondain. 

\- Neal...

\- Je veux réentendre tous ces mots dans l'ordre. Le pouvoir de marchandage de cet enregistrement sera incommensurable."

Peter se prit l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index en soupirant lourdement. Il n'avait pas ramené assez de bières pour ça.

"Si tu crois que ça m'amuse..." Il termina sa bouteille pendant que Neal sirotait un verre de vin hors de prix avec un sourire en coin particulièrement agaçant. "Des sources fiables affirment que l'un des faussaires de bijoux les plus connus au monde sera présent à cette soirée et qu'il mènera des transactions sur place.

\- Je sais. Comment ça se fait que je n'étais pas au briefing ?"

Peter tenta de garder un visage impassible en décapsulant précipitamment une nouvelle bouteille. Il l'avait mérité et ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il s'endormirait sur ce canapé. Ou dans le lit de Neal. Elisabeth ne s'inquiéterait pas et lui demanderait seulement tous les détails en rentrant. Tous. Il but une longue gorgée sous le regard narquois posé sur lui.

"C'est à moi que tu poses la question ?! Tu devais encore avoir oublié de te lever..."

Les yeux clairs s'étrécirent.

"Je me lève plus tôt que toi et même si ça arrivait tu serais là pour me sortir du lit, me jeter sur ton épaule et m’embarquer jusqu’au bureau comme l'homme préhistorique que tu es.

\- Je suis sûr que ça te plairait..." Marmonna Peter dans une nouvelle gorgée de bière.

"Evidemment ! Mais ce n’est pas la question. Je suis toujours aux briefs, même quand je n'en ai pas envie. Donc c’est forcément que vous avez fait exprès de le tenir pendant que tu m'avais confié l'une ou l'autre de tes listes de courses..."

Peter grogna en se retenant de frapper son front contre la table basse. Elle devait valoir bien plus cher que ses cellules grises.

"Ok, d'accord, j'avoue ! Personne n'avait envie de t'entendre étaler ta science sur l'art du BDSM gay ! Moi le premier !"

Neal tenait son verre entre deux doigts, balançant nonchalamment le fond de liquide rouge. Il avait posé son coude sur la table et sa tête dans le creux de sa main. Il ressemblait à un tableau de maître. Le Tentateur, Beauté Interdite, Démon et son Vin, Comment est-ce que C'est devenu Ma Vie, un titre de ce genre.

"Menteur."

Peter se lécha les lèvres. Humecta sa gorge soudain un peu trop sèche avec une nouvelle longue gorgée.

"C'est un oui pour l'invitation ?

\- Hum... Enfonce-toi encore un peu et ça devrait fonctionner." Le sourire devint celui d'un gosse qui s'apprêtait à faire une blague potache. Il lui filait la migraine avec ses revirements constants. Et d'autres réactions moins avouables. "Je ne parle pas qu'au sens figuré, au cas où ça t'aurait échappé..."

***

Qu’est-ce qu’il foutait là ? 

_"Pourquoi moi ?! Pourquoi pas Diana ?!_

_\- C’est une soirée exclusivement gay, pas lesbienne._

_\- Clinton alors !_

_\- Tu plaisantes boss ? Il a HETERO tatoué sur le front au néon fluo !_

_\- Et moi pas ?!"_

_Plusieurs paires d’yeux s’étaient tournées vers lui, dans un dégradé d'incrédulité._

_"Ok, ok, mais je vais quand même faire tâche non ?_

_\- Boss... Tu es le rêve érotique éveillé de tous les jeunes gays du pays..._

_\- ... Tu me confonds pas avec Neal là ?_

_\- J’ai dit jeunes, pas cinquantenaires._

_\- ..."_

Il devait admettre qu’il attirait plus de regards qu’il ne l’aurait pensé, ce qui n’était pas fait pour le mettre à l’aise. Le costume que lui avait fait acheter Neal - avec l’aide un peu trop enthousiaste d’Elisabeth - était à la fois trop habillé et trop décontracté, il n'avait aucune idée de la façon de le porter correctement.

_"Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ? Tu serais comme un poisson dans l’eau et je suis sûr que tu demanderai l’autographe de notre cible avant de le coffrer..._

_\- Ne m’en parle pas ! Mais je suis connu dans le milieu, on se ferait griller direct."_

Il se sentait nu sans son équipe, même s’il les entendait périodiquement à travers son oreillette. Il se sentait nu sans Neal. D’autant plus qu’environ la moitié des personnes présentes l’étaient. Nus. Ou quasiment. Les divertissements de la soirée.

Des hommes, évidemment. Jeunes. Très bien fichus. Vêtus en tout et pour tout de bouts de cuir plus ou moins couvrant. Les tenues allaient du string au mini short, du harnais au caraco en passant par des morceaux de T-shirts moulants ne couvrant jamais la totalité de leurs torses. Certains portaient des cuissardes, d’autres des sandales, une partie était pieds nus. Leurs visages étaient recouverts par des masques, encore une fois de différentes formes et tailles. 

Avant Neal il aurait sûrement mis ses regards irrépressibles sur le compte de la jalousie devant leurs corps parfaits. Depuis Neal il était capable d’admettre qu’il bavait un peu. Juste un peu.

Ce qui ne l’empêchait pas de se sentir atrocement mal à l’aise.

_"Nos superbes subs sont à votre disposition ! N’hésitez pas à vous servir d’eux comme vous le souhaitez ! Ils en redemanderont..."_

Neal lui avait expliqué que ce genre de pratiques pouvaient parfaitement se faire dans le respect mutuel. Que beaucoup de personnes appréciaient le BDSM et ses différentes formes, quel que soit leur genre et qu’ils soient soumis ou dominants ou _switch._ Il avait hoché la tête en essayant d’avoir l’air convaincu. Elisabeth lui avait tapoté le dos avec une commisération moqueuse et il avait appris qu’elle s’y connaissait un peu trop en BDSM gay pour la paix de son esprit.

_"Cette soirée est notoirement une tâche sur le milieu. Même si c’est loin d’être la seule. Pas assez de règles et trop de types fortunés qui pensent que ça leur donne tous les droits."_

Peter soupira. Son insigne le démangeait mais il ne pouvait pas intervenir dans une soirée privée tant que personne ne portait plainte.

_"Et personne ne le fera. _

_\- Mais on peut balancer l’affaire au trafic illégal d’êtres humains après avoir chopé le faussaire. Je suis sûr qu’ils trouveront quelque chose._

_\- C’est pour ça que je t’aime Peter._

_\- Je sais."_

Une main frôla son bras et il manqua jeter en l’air sa coupe de champagne, trop occupé à scanner les visages des invités en essayant de ne pas avoir l’air trop intéressé. Si l’un d’entre eux commençait à le draguer il allait en entendre parler jusqu’à la fin de sa carrière.

Il se tourna vers l’un des ‘subs’. Son corps mince et musclé était habillé d’un mini short noir et d’un haut composé de plusieurs lanières entrecroisées qui laissaient voir ses tétons et une bonne partie de ses abdos. Une paire de cuissardes gainaient parfaitement ses jambes longues. Le cuir noir faisait un contraste presque choquant sur sa peau pâle. Son masque était composé d'un large loup noir dont le regard était voilé par une dentelle sombre dissimulant totalement ses yeux. Sa partie inférieure était un voile de la même dentelle épaisse cachant tout le bas de son visage.

Peter battit des paupières et se lécha nerveusement les lèvres alors que la main se faisait caressante sur son bras.

Il la saisit dans la sienne et la repoussa aussi délicatement que possible.

"Je ne suis pas intéressé."

Il devina un sourire sous le voile. 

"Tout le monde est intéressé."

La voix était basse et étouffée. Elle remua quelque chose dans les entrailles de Peter.

"Sûrement oui. Pourquoi vous n’allez pas voir quelqu’un d’autre dans ce cas ?"

Il était mauvais. Il était très mauvais. Il détestait ça. Et les rires et exclamations moqueuses dans son oreillette n’arrangeaient pas les choses.

Un autre rire s’éleva derrière le masque.

Il avala sa salive et intima l’ordre à son sexe d’arrêter de réagir. Sans grand résultat.

L’homme s’approcha de lui. Pressa sa main contre son biceps. Susurra près de son visage.

"Parce que tout le monde doit en profiter. Je suis là pour ça..."

Il fit un pas un peu trop large en arrière, manquant perdre son équilibre.

"Arrêtez tout de suite !" Son murmure résonna, paniqué, à ses propres oreilles. "Je suis marié et j’ai un petit ami ! Je suis un homme fidèle !"

Un silence plana entre eux et Peter vérifia que personne d’autre n’avait pu entendre.

"Respire. Quoi que tu dises ou fasses ils penseront que c’est une scène..."

La voix était plus claire soudain. Son accent je-sais-tout reconnaissable entre mille.

"N..." Il se reprit avant de hurler. Saisit le bras nu dans sa main et s’engouffra dans l’une des alcôves prévues un peu partout pour les rapports plus intimes. Elle était miraculeusement vide et l’interruption lui permit de contrôler le volume de sa voix. "Neal ! Qu’est-ce que tu fous ici ?! Et dans cette tenue ?!

\- Ça ne te plaît pas ?

\- Je... Là n’est pas la question !"

Il devina le sourire narquois sous le tissu maintenant qu’il savait qu’elle bouche il dissimulait. Neal releva la dentelle qui cachait ses yeux et son regard impossiblement bleu se posa dans le sien.

"Tu croyais vraiment qu’on allait te laisser tout seul au milieu de tous ces top models à moitié nus ?

\- La confiance règne. Et comment ça on ?! Elisabeth est dans le coup ?"

Un haussement d’épaules nues. 

"Évidemment.

\- Évidemment... Je vais finir par vous laisser tous seuls tous les deux. Vous vous entendez tellement bien, vous vous débrouillerez parfaitement sans moi.

\- Peter ! Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ?!" Le regard de Neal était choqué, innocent, totalement faux-cul. "Elisabeth et moi aimons beaucoup trop ton corps ! Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça !"

Peter grimaça. Pas comme s'il ne l'avait pas senti venir. 

"Mon corps. Ok. Bien. Je note. Et sinon, j’ai passé votre petit test de fidélité ? 

\- Haut la main ! Dix sur dix ! Mari parfait ! Et..." Le regard de Neal se fit étrange... presque timide. "Tu as parlé de moi.

\- Hu ?

\- Quand j’ai essayé de te séduire. Tu as dit que tu étais marié et, aussi, tu as parlé de ton petit ami..."

Peter battit des paupières.

"Pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'aurai pas fait ?" Il soupira en plantant son regard le plus franc et solide dans les yeux clairs. "Neal. Je parle de toi parce que tu fais partie de ma vie, parce que je suis avec toi et que je n'ai aucune raison de le c... humph."

Des lèvres s'étaient violemment posées contre les siennes. La dentelle caressait son visage, un peu rêche, un contraste avec le baiser doux et passionné.

"C’est tellement beau...

\- Adorable.

\- J’en ai les larmes aux yeux."

Les reniflements affectés le firent brusquement s’écarter de Neal. Comment avait-il pu oublier l’oreillette ?! Ce gamin aurait sa peau un jour...

"On coupe le micro boss ! Vous avez une demi-heure !"

Un silence. Bref. Trop bref. 

"Trente minutes ? T’es vachement large non ? Dans l’état où il doit être en cinq c'est bouclé...

\- Vu la tenue de Neal je parie sur trois.

\- Je prends aussi en compte la récupération. À son âge il lui faudra bien vingt minutes pour s’en remettre... 

\- Hé !"

Le bruit caractéristique de l’audio débranché le fit grimacer. Neal essayait tant bien que mal de contenir ses éclats de rire. Bande de sales gosses. 

"Je n’ai plus aucune autorité sur eux. Tu les as tous contaminés. Tous.

\- Je suis innocent !" Le masque entourait toujours le haut de son visage et la dentelle était retombée devant le reste. 

"Tu es tout sauf innocent. Ne prononce même pas ce mot dans une tenue pareille !"

Neal éclata de rire. Le son un peu désincarné, étranger et familier. Il fit un pas vers Peter. 

Qui aurait reculé si le mur de l'alcôve ne s'était pas trouvé juste dans son dos.

"Neal ! Tu crois que c'est le moment ?!"

Le corps à peine couvert de cuir se pressa contre lui. Une érection évidente tout près de la sienne.

Les yeux bleus étaient irréels au milieu du noir du masque.

"Tu as autre chose à faire pendant trente minutes ?

\- Oui ! Mon travail !"

Les hanches roulèrent, frottant son érection contre celle de Peter. Qui mordit sa lèvre sur un grognement frustré.

"Tu comptes le faire dans cet état..?"

Peter ferma un instant les yeux. Sérieusement ? Depuis quand c'était devenu sa vie ?! 

Il attrapa les poignets de Neal entre ses mains et inversa brusquement leur position, le plaquant dos au mur en pressant sa cuisse entre ses jambes écartées. Gainées dans des cuissardes et un mini short. Le haut du corps souple se cambra sous les lanières de cuir. Le regard voilé entouré de noir.

"Tu auras vraiment ma peau un jour...

\- J'y compte bien."


	23. Primal - Taehyung/Jungkook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il est assez court celui-là, je commençais à galérer je crois... ^^;;
> 
> Demain un nouveau fandom ! \o/

Taehyung courait à travers les arbres. Il entendait les bruits de sa proie, loin, beaucoup trop loin devant lui. Il fallait qu’il trouve un truc. Il n’arriverait jamais à l’avoir à la course. Et maintenant qu’ils avaient commencé il avait vraiment, vraiment très envie de l’attraper.

"Tae ! On joue à se poursuivre ?"

Il sautait littéralement sur place, se balançant d’un pied sur l’autre, prêt à détaler comme le lapin qu’il était.

Son éclat de rire, vibrant et excité, quand il avait essayé de lui sauter dessus par surprise et qu’il l’avait évité d’un bond souple, commençant à courir juste assez pour l’inciter à le suivre... Ho ce son allait hanter longtemps les rêves érotiques de Taehyung.

Il retentissait encore régulièrement.

Loin devant lui.

Presque à portée de main, dansant sur ses jambes musclées, dos tourné au chemin.

"Hé Tae ! Attrape-moi si tu peux !"

Il grogna. Ho il allait l’attraper. Et lui apprendre la leçon.

On ne jouait pas avec un tigre.

Il prêta l’oreille en ralentissant sa course. Les bruits de feuilles mortes écrasées se faisaient toujours entendre un peu en avant. Il ne le distinguait plus au milieu des arbres. Lui non plus donc.

Il s'arrêta totalement. Regarda autour de lui. Des arbres aux troncs épais, un tapis de feuilles mortes, un tournant dans le chemin.

Parfait.

Il ramassa une branche morte à portée de sa main. Poussa soudainement un long cri de détresse. Prêta l'oreille. Le bruit de course s'était tue.

"Tae ?"

Un appel, curieux pour le moment. Un peu suspicieux même.

Il cassa la branche entre ses mains et accompagna le son d'un nouveau cri, y mêlant de la douleur cette fois. 

"Tae ! Ça va ?!"

Ses pieds remuaient les feuilles bruyamment alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'arbre le mieux placé pour se dissimuler derrière lui. Lançant un dernier sanglot dans le vent pour faire bonne mesure.

"Tae !"

La course avait inversée son cours et se rapprochait de lui. Il sourit, dos collé au tronc qui le dissimulait du sentier. 

Sur lequel Jungkook apparut soudain, haletant, ses yeux inquiets fouillant les alentours.

"Tae ?! Tae !"

Il le laissa passer sa position. S'immobiliser en voyant l'écharpe qu'il avait jetée bien en vue au milieu du chemin. 

Il rasa le tronc de l'arbre pour se rapprocher sans le moindre son.

Le regarda s'accroupir pour ramasser l'étoffe. 

Et lui sauta violemment dessus.

Un cri de terreur échappa à Kookie alors que leurs corps roulaient dans les feuilles, qui ne les protégeaient pas des pierres qui jonchaient le sentier. Taehyung grognait en serrant ses mains sur tout ce qu'il trouvait à sa portée.

Le corps puissant se débattait sous le sien mais ses mouvements étaient désordonnés, inefficaces.

Taehyung prit facilement le dessus et se retrouva à califourchon sur sa proie, allongée sur le dos au beau milieu de la forêt, ses bras maintenus au-dessus de sa tête. Ses yeux étaient immenses et sa respiration erratique.

"T... Tae ?"

Il gronda pour toute réponse et plongea vers le cou exposé. Ses dents se refermèrent sur la peau fine et un cri de douleur échappa à Jungkook.

Ses jambes essayèrent de le déséquilibrer et il serra ses genoux autour d'elles.

"Arrête ça ! Tiens-toi tranquille !"

Il lécha la marque violacée laissée par ses dents et releva la tête. Croisa le regard de proie effarouchée posé sur lui.

Il fit glisser ses genoux dans les feuilles, les écorchant sur le sol râpeux et les cailloux dissimulés sous elles. Jusqu'à presser son érection contre celle de son prisonnier.

Qui laissa échapper un gémissement hoquetant.

"Tu as perdu, petit lapin..."

Sa voix était basse et grondante. Il mordit l'oreille contre laquelle il venait de susurrer.

Un nouveau cri le récompensa. Une torsion du corps sous le sien qui frotta leurs sexes gonflés l'un contre l'autre.

Taehyung grogna à nouveau et le plaqua davantage au sol.

Sa bouche revint dévorer sa gorge. Se délecta des gémissements tremblants qui la faisaient vibrer sous ses lèvres, sous ses dents.

"Je vais te dévorer et il ne restera plus rien quand j'en aurai terminé."

Jungkook gémit à nouveau. Hoquetant, presque sanglotant déjà. 

Les mains de Taehyung libérèrent ses bras pour venir se poser de part et d'autre de sa tête. Il roula plus fort son érection contre la sienne, lui arrachant un nouveau cri de douleur et de plaisir.

Referma sa bouche sur les lèvres entrouvertes dans un baiser affamé et dominateur.

Un nouveau grondement sourd retentit entre les arbres.

Furieux, possessif.

Sa proie. 

Son lapin.

Son Kookie.


	24. Pulling hair + Public - Dean/Castiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore un premier texte sur un vieux fandom ! \o/ J'ai lâché la série vers la saison... 8 ? 9 ? Je sais plus je crois que c’était la saison avec la marque de Caïn... J'adore Dean et Cas mais la série tournait vraiment trop ne rond pour moi. T_T
> 
> Il n'y a pas vraiment besoin d'une timeline cela dit, ça peut se passer un peu n'importe quand.
> 
> Et vous remarquerez peut-être que j'ai subtilement changé le nombre de chapitres parce que j'avais oublié que j'avais triché sur celui-ci en faisant deux kinks en un texte... XD

Dean était allongé en chien de fusil sur le canapé, sa tête posée sur l'un des épais coussins, ses pieds calés sous les cuisses de son frère assis tout contre l'accoudoir opposé. Il bouffait les trois quart de la place et il le vivait bien. Il avait prévu de s'endormir rapidement après avoir accepté, dans un grand élan de piété fraternelle, de regarder l'un des _drama coréens_ dont Sam lui rebattait les oreilles depuis des semaines.

"Je te jure Dean, c'est cent fois plus intéressant que tes séries hospitalières ou tes soaps mexicains !

\- Rien ne pourra détrôner Doctor Sexy, Sam, rien !

\- Un épisode ! Un seul ! Si tu n'es pas convaincu après je te ramène une tarte par jour pendant un mois complet !

\- ... Le premier magasin est à trente minutes en voiture.

\- Je sais.

\- Ils n'ont pas toujours de pecan pie et leurs autres gâteaux sont immangeables, tu iras plus loin exprès pour en chercher ?

\- Ouais.

\- Deal !"

Sept épisodes plus tard le monde était injuste et pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait mourir si elle retirait l'épée et non tu n'arrêtes pas pour aller aux toilettes tu mets tout de suite l'épisode suivant, fallait y penser quand on a fait les pop-corns !

Captivé par le déroulé des événements (il allait pleurer, il savait qu'il allait pleurer, plusieurs fois, il le sentait, il était masochiste et son petit frère était un sadique pour l'avoir entraîné là-dedans !) Dean jouait sans y penser avec les cheveux de Castiel, assis sur le sol juste devant lui, adossé au canapé, au moins aussi attentif que lui.

Un fantôme apparut à l’écran et Dean sursauta avec un petit cri effrayé, crispant automatiquement ses doigts et tirant sur l’épaisse mèche qu’il roulait nerveusement entre eux jusque là.

Sam lui accorda un regard blasé qui disait clairement _´Tu chasses les pires créatures du monde pour le petit déj et tu sursautes devant une série romantique. Je demande à changer de grand frère.’_

Il l’ignora royalement.

Devant lui, Castiel avait tressailli mais n’avait pas détourné un instant son attention de la télévision. Dean haussa une épaule et suivit son exemple. Minute...

"Hé depuis quand on est revenu sur le faucheur mignon et sa copine qui fait peur ?! Remets en arrière j’ai raté un truc !

\- Mais qu’est-ce que tu peux être chiant !"

***

La seconde fois qu’il serra les doigts c’était pour se retenir de pleurer. Sam ne le remarqua pas, cette fois. En revanche Dean remarqua bien le tressaillement de Castiel. Qui ne se retourna toujours pas pour l’engueuler ou même lui demander ce qu’il faisait dans ses cheveux depuis des heures. Il se contenta d’écarter un peu ses jambes pliées devant lui. Avec un petit grognement presque imperceptible.

Dean battit des paupières, un affreux doute traversant son esprit.

Il se remit à jouer avec les mèches brunes plus délibérément. Concentra son attention sur la façon dont le corps de Castiel se détendait visiblement sous ses caresses. Le cœur battant un peu trop fort contre ses côtes il serra les doigts et tira.

Le son était très net cette fois. Un gémissement un peu rauque. Dean regarda avec un genre d’horreur fascinée la main de l’ange venir se poser nonchalamment sur son entrejambe. Le tout sans lâcher l’écran des yeux. 

"Cas..?"

Sa gorge sèche laissa à peine échapper un murmure, qu’il appuya en tirant à nouveau sur la mèche entre ses doigts.

"Hummmm ?"

Castiel se cambra en dirigeant un gémissement interrogatif vers lui. 

Un. Putain. De. Gémissement.

Sa main caressait à présent carrément le renflement bien visible sous son éternel pantalon noir.

Dean avala sa salive.

"Cas..." Il se racla la gorge. "Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu te branles pendant que je te tire les cheveux..?"

Et, bien sûr, parce qu’il n’avait aucun self-control, il tira à nouveau. Pour l’exemple.

L’ange se cambra contre sa paume tout en penchant sa tête en arrière pour regarder Dean.

"Parce que c’est agréable."

Ses yeux bleus était toujours aussi innocents malgré tout ce qu’ils avaient vu passer. Ils se posaient toujours sur Dean avec cet air confiant et curieux. Comme s’il détenait toutes les réponses du monde. Sa gorge se serra.

_Arrête de me regarder comme ça Cas. Je plante tout neuf fois sur dix et la dixième c’est un coup de bol. Arrête de me regarder comme ça..._

"Dean ?

\- Hum ?

\- Continue ?"

Ses yeux étaient tellement clairs, plongés à l’envers dans les siens. Il était beaux malgré sa position bizarre. C’était un peu la définition de Cas. Beau, dans tous les sens du terme, et extrêmement bizarre de la meilleure façon possible.

"Non ! Sérieux les gars ! Non !" Dean battit des paupières en déplaçant son regard vers son frère, qui les regardait d’un air effaré depuis son extrémité du canapé. Il était là lui, c’est vrai. "Vous ne pouvez pas avoir votre épiphanie gay en plein milieu d’un bindgewatching et commencer à vous tripoter pendant que j’ai les pieds de Dean sous les cuisses ! Non ! 

\- Ho." Fut la seule répartie intelligente qui lui vint à l’esprit. Il était pas le cerveau de la famille, ok ? Et la tête de Sam était impayable. Il ramena ses jambes vers lui en tentant un air aussi innocent que celui de l'ange. "Désolé. C’est mieux ?

\- Dean..?" La tête de Castiel se frotta contre sa main immobile, demandeuse, impatiente.

Dean recommença automatiquement à enrouler ses doigts autour des courtes boucles, tirant légèrement. Un gémissement rauque le récompensa.

"OK !" Sam se leva d’un bond, jetant la télécommande à sa place après avoir éteint la télé. "Je vous laisse ! J’ai déjà vu beaucoup trop de choses pour le reste de mes jours !"

Dean regarda son grand dadais de frère disparaître dans le couloir où une porte claqua violemment. Il avait quel âge ce gosse, quinze ans ? Il laissa un sourire narquois ourler ses lèvres avant de reporter son regard sur Castiel. Qui avait fermé les yeux, son visage détendu, sa bouche entrouverte, sa main caressant lentement la forme bien visible de son érection.

_Ho fuck._

Il laissa ses doigts glisser dans les mèches douces. Caressa et tira.

"Hum... Dean..."

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

Il se redressa sur un coude. Tira plus fort pour ramener l’arrière du crâne angélique plus près du canapé, obligeant la nuque de Cas à se plier davantage encore. L’ange rouvrit des yeux immenses avec un gémissement plus fort que tous les précédents. Dean se pencha sur son visage et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il avait déjà pensé à embrasser Cas. Quand il était bourré la plupart du temps. Parce que pourquoi pas ? Cas avait des lèvres pulpeuses et bien dessinée, elle semblaient douces et attirantes.

Il gémit à son tour, un son rauque et étouffé, en l’embrassant. L’angle était complètement tordu, c’était n’importe quoi et c’était un peu un condensé de leur relation. Tordu et n’importe quoi et doux, tellement doux, comme les lèvres de Castiel répondant maladroitement aux siennes.

Il fit durer le baiser. Ouvrant et fermant ses lèvres autour de celles de l’ange, dardant sa langue contre elles, rencontrant la sienne. Cas ne savait absolument pas ce qu’il faisait et c’était le meilleur baiser de la vie de Dean. _Hands down._

Quand il redressa finalement la tête il se sentait complètement étourdi. Bien plus que quand il buvait. De façon différente.

"Cas..." Le petit geignement qui lui échappa aurait dû lui faire honte mais il s’en fichait royalement. Il attrapa les épaules de l’ange, couvertes d’un pull à la couleur abominable. Agrippant et tirant. "Cas ! Viens ! Viens ici !"

Le désir brûlait son ventre et son érection pressait douloureusement contre son jeans.

"S’il-te-plaît Cas ! Viens !"

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’il disait, ce qu’il faisait, mais Castiel sembla comprendre. Il comprenait toujours plus qu’il n’en avait l’air. Dean gémit à nouveau, suppliant, indécent.

Castiel se retourna, se redressant sur ses genoux pour baisser cette fois son regard vers Lui. Son foutu regard trop clair, trop confiant, trop innocemment affectueux. Il étouffa un sanglot en tirant à nouveau sur le pull moche.

"Cas !

\- Dean ? Tu vas bien ? Qu’est-ce que tu as ?"

Un éclat de rire un peu humide lui échappa.

"Rien, rien idiot... Viens-là..."

Il se coucha sur le dos sur le canapé, ses doigts toujours enroulés dans le tissu épais. L'ange sembla enfin comprendre l’intégralité du message et se laissa entraîner en avant jusqu'à se positionner au-dessus de Dean, ses jambes de part et d'autre des siennes, ses mains appuyées de chaque côté de sa tête.

Dean sourit et vint à nouveau refermer ses doigts dans les mèches sombres. Tira pour amener le visage de Castiel plus près du sien. Avala son gémissement alors que les hanches de l'ange le pressaient presque douloureusement contre le canapé.

Il gémit à son tour dans leur baiser maladroit. Ondula des reins pour frotter l'une contre l'autre leurs érections tendues. 

Castiel sépara leurs lèvres et Dean laissa échapper un geignement plaintif. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que l'ange ne se maintenait plus au-dessus de lui que sur un avant-bras. 

Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les longs doigts se glisser entre eux, leur contact brûlant contre sa peau, juste à la ceinture de son jeans.

"Cas !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Dean." La voix de son ange était plus profonde et rauque encore que d'ordinaire. Elle envoya une décharge électrique à travers tout son corps. "Je sais quoi faire. J'ai vu plein de films."

Il rejeta sa tête en arrière sur un éclat de rire haché et gémissant. Se contorsionna pour glisser ses propres mains vers son entrejambe, déboutonnant son pantalon pour laisser plus de marge aux doigts brûlants.

"Je ne m'inquiète pas Cas. Dépêche-toi c'est tout !"

***

"Dean ?"

Couché entre le dossier du canapé et le corps confortable de l'ange, le hunter fit un effort démesuré pour répondre.

"Hhhhhmmmm ?

\- Je ne crois pas que Sam utilise le terme _Epiphanie_ correctement...

\- ... Cas ?

\- Oui Dean ?

\- Dors."


	25. Licking - Taehyung/Jungkook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis pas hyper satisfaite de celui-ci. Il fait un peu redite du chapitre avec la cire en plus, maintenant que je les relis tous les deux... ^^;

Les casses-croûtes de fin d'événements étaient toujours les meilleurs du monde. Poulet frit, pizza, hamburgers, ... Jungkook n'appréciait jamais autant ce type de nourriture que dans une loge bondée, avec tout son groupe autour de lui, après des enregistrements de performances qui pouvaient durer des heures et des heures.

Il sourit à la caméra, un morceau de pizza encore à moitié engouffré dans sa bouche. Il était habitué depuis tellement longtemps à ce que le staff filme leur moindre mouvement en dehors de l'appartement que c'était devenu une seconde nature, même si ça avait été très difficile au début. Il avait un peu de mal à se souvenir d'une vie où ça n'arrivait pas.

"Tu as un bout de fromage sur la joue, Kookie."

La caméra avait glissé plus loin et il leva sa main libre pour s'essuyer. Son geste fut interrompu par les longs doigts de Taehyung se refermant autour de son poignet. Il eut à peine le temps de froncer les sourcils qu'il sentait son souffle tout près de son visage, un contact tiède et humide contre sa joue. Une langue recueillant rapidement le morceau de nourriture égaré.

Il sourit, presque inconsciemment. Une chaleur agréable envahissant son visage.

Il échangea un regard avec Tae, dont la cuisse touchait la sienne, et qui avait repris une position plus naturelle face à la table basse devant laquelle ils étaient tous agglutinés.

Son petit-ami lui accorda un clin d'œil avant de se jeter sur le hamburger déjà à moitié dévoré qui reposait dans son assiette.

Jungkook secoua la tête et revint s'intéresser à sa part de pizza avant que la garniture finisse par lui couler sur les genoux.

***

Il commençait presque à se sentir rassasié. La sauce barbecue dans laquelle il venait de tremper son pilon de poulet lui coulait sur les doigts. Il attrapa le morceau de son autre main et chercha une serviette des yeux tout en continuant à manger.

Les doigts longs et fin se refermèrent à nouveau sur son poignet. Il tourna la tête vers Taehyung. Qui le regardait avec une intensité qui le fit frissonner, tout en entraînant sa main vers lui. 

Tae ouvrit la bouche en le regardant toujours droit dans les yeux. Referma ses lèvres autour de ses doigts. Suça la sauce, sa langue jouant contre sa peau, ses lèvres montant et descendant le long de ses phalanges.

Jungkook avala difficilement le morceau de poulet oublié dans sa bouche, son visage brûlant et la chaleur se propageant rapidement vers son entrejambe.

"Sérieux ?

\- On mange là !

\- Faites ça dans votre chambre !"

Il vit le regard toujours planté dans le sien se voiler légèrement, les paupières battant lentement devant lui. Avant de brûler d'une façon qu'il connaissait trop bien, alors que les lèvres de Tae dessinaient un sourire ravi juste après avoir relâché ses doigts.

***********

Jungkook remarqua à peine que Taehyung avait ouvert et refermé sur eux la porte de leur chambre avant de le plaquer contre le battant. Il se cambra contre lui, gémissant entre les lèvres qui avaient saisi les siennes.

Leur baiser se fit profond et passionné. Jungkook frottait son érection contre la cuisse passée entre ses jambes. Au moment où il gémissait à nouveau, les lèvres douces et entreprenantes quittèrent subitement les siennes.

"Tae ?!"

Il geignit de dépit, son petit-ami reculant de plusieurs pas dansants dans la pièce, le laissant frustré et haletant.

"Déshabille-toi Kookie ! J'ai tout préparé pour le dessert !" 

Sur ces mots, Tae se détourna pour désigner le lit, derrière lui. Il avait poussé la table basse juste à côté et Jungkook battit des paupières devant les objets qui la couvraient. Une bougie chauffe-plat gardait au chaud ce qui ressemblait à un bol de chocolat fondu. Une bombe de crème chantilly était posée à bonne distance de la source de chaleur et diverses assiettes de cookies et de bonbons étaient disséminées entre les deux.

Il cligna à nouveau des yeux.

"Dessert ?"

Taehyung revint vers lui et attrapa sa main pour l'entraîner en avant. Il hocha la tête en le regardant avec un enthousiasme qu'il connaissait un peu trop bien.

"Mon dessert préféré ! Un Kookie !"

***

Il était allongé nu sur le lit, ses deux mains croisées sous sa tête avec ordre de ne pas les bouger. Taehyung tenait une cuillère en bois d'une main et le bol de l'autre. Il étalait le chocolat sur son torse avec application, sa langue pointant légèrement au coin de sa bouche.

Jungkook essayait sans grande conviction de deviner les motifs qu'il traçait, distrait par cette expression qu'il aimait par dessus tout.

Le contact tiède et collant était loin d'être aussi désagréable qu'il l'aurait pensé. 

Son érection reposait contre son ventre, lourde et gonflée.

Les motifs descendirent vers elle sans aller jusqu'à la toucher. Il se rendit compte que de petits gémissements échappaient à ses lèvres.

"Parfait !"

Taehyung se redressa, ses genoux de chaque côté des jambes de Jungkook, pour admirer son œuvre. Il se pencha pour reposer le bol et saisir à la place la bombe de crème chantilly. Qu'il secoua avant de se pencher à nouveau.

Jungkook tressaillit lorsque la matière froide entra en contact avec son téton, en contraste avec la tiédeur du chocolat et la chaleur de sa peau. Il gémit plus fort, plus consciemment.

Tae lui sourit.

"Ferme les yeux et ouvre la bouche, Kookie."

Il obtempéra immédiatement. Quelques secondes plus tard le bruit de la bombe précédait une projection épaisse et sucrée entre ses lèvres. L'analogie le fit se cambrer entre les genoux de Taehyung pendant que sa mâchoire et sa gorge bougeaient pour avaler la crème avec des sons certainement obscènes.

Il sentit une langue douce et gourmande courir d'un coin à l'autre de ses lèvres pour nettoyer les dernières traces. La chassa sans succès de la sienne ; Taehyung s'était déjà redressé.

Le bruit de pression retentit à nouveau et le contact froid se propagea autour de son second téton. 

Il rouvrit les paupières pour voir Taehyung se pencher sur la table et en revenir avec deux bonbons entre les mains, qu'il colla en haut des amoncellements de crème chantilly.

"Parfait ! Et le bouquet final !"

Il le vit agiter à nouveau la bombe entre ses mains et la diriger plus bas sur son corps. La sensation froide et brusque contre son sexe dressé le fit crier avec un mouvement de hanche irrépressible.

"Tae !"

Son petit-ami se léchait les lèvres en le contemplant.

"Tu est parfait Kookie ! Le plus beau dessert du monde !"

Il geignit. Il aurait dû trouver ça ridicule. Il avait certainement l'air plus que ridicule. Pourquoi tout ce que faisait Tae l'excitait toujours autant ?

Il aimait son regard gourmand posé sur lui. Ses mains luttèrent, ses doigts entrelacés derrière sa tête, contre l'impulsion de saisir son visage pour l'embrasser.

Taehyung déposa lentement la bombe sur la table. Vint poser ses mains sur le matelas recouvert d'un drap qui ne survivrait sûrement pas à la séance, ses paumes à plat à côté des épaules de Jungkook. Penché au-dessus de lui, il le couva quelques instants de son regard à l'intensité impossible.

Avant de s'incliner vers son torse et de commencer à lécher.

Jungkook rejeta violemment la tête en arrière contre ses mains crispées. Un gémissement pathétique échappa à ses lèvres.

Les coups de langues étaient précis, longs, sensuels. Il sentait le chocolat accrocher entre eux et sa peau, sentait le contact humide insister pour en déguster jusqu'à la dernière trace. Suivre les motifs qu'il n'essayait plus de deviner.

Il se tordait entre les mains de Taehyung, haletant, gémissant, son ventre brûlant de désir.

Lorsque la langue quitta son torse sur un baiser tendre et affectueux il rouvrit les yeux avec une plainte modulée.

"T... Tae !

\- Chuuuuut."

Taehyung saisissait entre ses dents l'un des bonbons qu'il avait posé sur la crème chantilly, qui commençait doucement à fondre, le contact à présent presque tiède et liquide. Il se redressa un peu pour venir placer son visage au-dessus de celui de Jungkook. Le bonbon se posa contre ses lèvres entrouvertes et il le saisit avec un baiser maladroit.

Le goût sucré envahit sa bouche alors qu'il suçait avec de petits gémissements avides.

Il vit à peine Taehyung saisir le second bonbon et le manger en le regardant.

Ses lèvres revinrent se poser brièvement sur les siennes. Elles avaient un goût de chocolat.

"Tu es vraiment le plus merveilleux dessert du monde."

Sa bouche vint se poser autour de l'un de ses tétons. Aspira et lécha.

Jungkook se cambra sous la sensation.

Qui se reproduisit autour du second téton.

Son sexe battait contre son ventre à chacun de ses mouvements, gonflé, douloureux.

"Gnnn... Tae... Tae..."

Un petit rire contre sa peau poisseuse. La langue qui parcourait de nouveau son corps, à coups redoublés pour réussir à décoller le chocolat presque solidifié.

Plus bas, toujours plus bas.

Lorsque les lèvres se posèrent contre son gland couvert de chantilly fondue il poussa un cri sanglotant, ses hanches jouant violemment vers l'avant.

"Oui ! Oui ! Tae !"

La bouche chaude se referma autour de lui. Aspira, suça comme une friandise.

La chaleur se fit brûlante au creux de ses reins. La position tirait sur ses bras immobilisés par sa seule volonté. Celle de Tae.

Des cris et des gémissements sans suite quittaient ses lèvres sans discontinuer.

La bouche continua son chemin, de plus en plus bas le long de son sexe tendu à l'extrême.

"Tae ! Je.. Je vais..."

Le sourire qu'il sentit se dessiner autour de lui le poussa vers l'orgasme.

Il éjacula violemment dans la bouche familière.

***

Assis sur ses cuisses, Tae se léchait les lèvres.

Jungkook essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits.

"Meilleur. Dessert. Du. Monde."

La langue pointa au coin des lèvres gonflées et rougies pour récupérer une trace blanche suspecte.

Jungkook laissa échapper un petit rire haletant.

Son petit ami était dingue. De la meilleure façon du monde.


	26. Lingerie - Namjoon/Seokjin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je les aime ces deux-là, ils sont chous !
> 
> Et vous aurez remarqué que je n’ai pas posté hier, c’est pas ma faute, il fallait regarder BTS rafler tous les prix aux MAMA XD

Seokjin se regardait dans le miroir en pied qui couvrait l’un des murs de leur dressing. Contrairement à ce que sa persona laissait supposer, ce n’était pas quelque chose qui arrivait particulièrement souvent. Même quand il s’habillait pour sortir il avait tendance à choisir la première tenue qui lui tombait sous la main et à l’enfiler sans un regard pour l’ensemble. Il était peut-être même le moins self-conscious de tous les membres quand il s’agissait de fringues.

Non. Pas peut-être. Il l’était, point.

Mais il n’avait pas de mérite. Parce qu’il était beau quoi qu’il porte.

Il éclata d’un rire amusé que son reflet partagea avec lui.

"Worldwide Handsome."

Murmura-t-il tout en embrassant ses doigts pour envoyer le baiser volant et grandiose qui était devenu sa marque de fabrique. Il n’avait jamais réellement cru à ce surnom mais c’était le rôle qu’il s’était attribué et il le vivait bien.

Aujourd’hui... Aujourd'hui il y croyait presque.

Son reflet le regardait droit dans les yeux, un petit sourire remontant le coin de ses lèvres, ses joues légèrement colorées de rouge. A la fois timide et ravi. Une drôle d’expression à s’adresser à soi-même. Il assumait.

Il se tourna légèrement face au miroir pour admirer tous les angles de sa tenue.

Ou de son absence de tenue.

Le shorty de soie rose pâle épousait ses hanches, deux bandes verticales de dentelles ajourées de la même teinte laissant légèrement voir sa peau à travers elles. La forme de ses fesses étaient parfaitement dessinée. Ses testicules et son sexe à demi dressé étaient maintenus sans être comprimés.

Il se lécha les lèvres en passant ses doigts le long de la bande de dentelle courant sur tout le haut du sous-vêtement. Avant de caresser d'un index délicat le tissu soyeux le long de son aine jusqu'au fin porte-jarretelle, toujours du même rose, qui descendait jusqu'aux chaussettes en résille assortie montant au-dessus de ses genoux.

Il releva les yeux sur la brassière qui complétait l'ensemble, couvrant le haut de sa poitrine, ses épaisses bretelle de dentelle nichées dans le creux de ses larges épaules.

Il sourit à nouveau à son reflet.

Il n’avait pas été sûr en sélectionnant plusieurs tailles et modèles sur le site avant de cliquer sur la validation de paiement le plus rapidement possible. Avant de changer d’avis.

Il était heureux de ne pas l’avoir fait.

Il aimait les jolies choses. Les vêtements fins et les couleurs pastels. La lingerie. Avec tout ce qu’il était possible de trouver sur internet il ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne pourrait pas en profiter.

Il s’admirait une dernière fois avant de passer au prochain ensemble - il fallait bien qu’il essaye tout au cas où il doive en renvoyer certains - lorsqu’un bruit de chute et un tintement de vaisselle, juste derrière lui, le fit sursauter avec un cri haut-perché qu’il n’émettait pas que pour faire rire ARMY.

Il se retourna d’un bond, son cœur battant la chamade derrière la soie et la dentelle couvrant sa poitrine.

Namjoon se tenait debout à l'entrée du dressing, ses mains encore tendues pour soutenir le plateau qui reposait à ses pieds, en compagnie de deux tasses dont le contenu translucide avait éclaboussé le sol et les murs autour de ses pieds trempés.

Les yeux de Seokjin s'élargirent.

"Namjoon-ah !" Il se précipita vers lui. "Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?! L'eau était chaude ?!" Il s'accroupit pour saisir l'un des mugs et grimaça au contact de la céramique encore brûlante. "Aigo !" Il releva les yeux vers le regard fixe que Namjoon posé sur lui. "Ne reste pas planté dans l'eau, idiot ! Recule un peu que je puisse t'enlever tes vêtements avant que tu ne te brûle vraiment !"

Namjoon sembla réagir en mode automatique. Fit quelques pas raides en arrière sans quitter Seokjin des yeux. Ce dernier secoua la tête en redressant rapidement les mugs qu'il laissa posés par terre en attendant de s'être occupé de la catastrophe ambulante qui lui servait de petit ami.

Il s'agenouilla devant lui et détacha rapidement les boutons et la fermeture de son jeans. Un genre de couinement étranglé répondit à ses gestes et il fronça les sourcils en saisissant la taille du pantalon entre ses mains. Il voyait clairement l'érection qui déformait le boxer coloré dans l'échancrure ouverte de la braguette. 

"Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ?"

Il baissa rapidement le tissu le long des cuisses musclées alors qu'un nouveau son inarticulé échappait à Namjoon. Il l'ignora en saisissant sa cheville droite.

"Lève le pied." 

Il libéra une jambe du jeans puis reposa le pied de Namjoon au sol avant de répéter l'opération avec le deuxième.

Il abandonna le pantalon sur le sol et inspecta rapidement la peau légèrement rougie par endroits.

"Ça va." Un petit soupir de soulagement lui échappa. "L'eau ne devait pas être bouillante. Mais on va quand même vérifier tes pieds pour être sûrs ! Va t'asseoir sur le lit."

Le pantalon était déjà un pari, s'il essayait de lui enlever ses chaussette en le gardant debout il risquait de se tuer en tombant tête la première contre un coin de meuble...

"S... Seokjin...

\- Maintenant !"

Namjoon obtempéra à nouveau avec des mouvements toujours aussi raides. Certainement dus en grande partie à son érection de plus en plus flagrante. Jin l’aimait mais, vraiment, il avait parfois des timings particulièrement inadaptés...

Il attendit qu’il se soit lourdement laissé tomber sur le lit pour venir s’agenouiller à nouveau et s’empresser de retirer ses chaussettes trempées - et déjà froides, ce qui était bon signe.

Satisfait lorsqu’il fut certain de ne rien trouver de plus grave que des traces d’ampoules plus ou moins récentes il reposa au sol le pied qu’il tenait dans son giron.

"Sérieusement Namjoon ! Arrête de toucher des trucs dangereux, tu vas me faire vieillir avant l’âge ! Et ce ne serait pas bon pour ma carrière..."

Il s’attendait à une réponse. Selon son humeur : des excuses, des protestations, des assurances sans fin qu’il serait beau même en étant vieux... Tout sauf un silence étrangement lourd rompu d’un nouveau "Seokjin..." étranglé.

Il fronça les sourcils en plantant son regard dans les yeux voilés de son petit ami.

"Dire que j'ai toujours pensé que tu étais un génie avec les mots... Je connais mon nom tu sais ? 

\- T... Ta... tenue..."

Il cligna des paupières. Sentit une chaleur soudaine lui monter au visage en se rendant compte qu’il était agenouillé sur le sol dans un adorable ensemble de lingerie rose. Devant son petit ami qu’il n’avait pas prévenu de ses achats. À moitié pour lui faire une surprise et à moitié parce qu’il n’avait jamais réussi à aborder le sujet de vive voix. Il faisait entièrement confiance à Namjoon mais il se doutait que tous les hommes ne devaient pas être adeptes de ce type de sous-vêtements sur un corps masculin...

Sur ce point il n’avait plus à s’inquiéter, s’il en croyait le boxer toujours très visiblement tendu entre les jambes écartées...

"Heu... Surpriseeeeee ?"

Il leva une main derrière sa tête et pressa l’autre contre sa hanche dans une pose de pin-up forcément ridicule.

Les yeux avides de Namjoon parcourant la moindre partie de son corps lui firent oublier tout restant d'embarras. Il écarta les genoux et les bras dans une position beaucoup plus naturelle, l'intensité du regard posé sur lui gonflant rapidement son sexe dans son sous-vêtement de soie.

Il passa un doigt léger sur la dentelle couvrant son aine, se cambrant sous la sensation.

"Tu aimes ?"

Il n'avait aucun doute sur la réponse. Mais il avait envie de l'entendre.

"Tu es magnifique."

La voix un peu rauque de Namjoon accentua le plaisir naissant au creux de ses reins. 

Il se releva d'un mouvement souple que des années de danse avait fini par lui inculquer. Baissa les yeux sur son petit ami, qui dévorait du regard le moindre de ses gestes.

Il s'assit sur ses genoux, ses jambes largement écartées sur les siennes. Saisit son visage entre ses deux mains. Se pencha pour lui voler un baiser tendre et passionné.

Il sentit les larges mains se poser dans le creux de ses reins. Caresser sa peau à travers la dentelle fine.

Il sépara leurs lèvres et cambra son dos sur un petit soupir de plaisir.

Namjoon posa sa bouche dans le creux de son cou, l'embrassa en murmurant contre sa peau.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter une merveille comme toi ?"

Il y avait une véritable révérence dans sa voix mélodieuse et Seokjin ne s'en lasserait jamais. Il ferma les yeux.

"Ne confonds pas tout. Tu es en train de me mériter." Il enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux courts et désordonnés alors que la main de Namjoon glissait par-delà la dentelle. "Continue."


	27. Vanilla - Dean/Castiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C’est un cornet double saveur vanilla/angst... ^^;
> 
> D’abord parce que je ne peux pas m’en empêcher et ensuite parce que je l’ai commencé pour Halloween (oui j’étais à la traîne, la crève de fin octobre, tout ça~~) et que j’ai voulu mettre un peu de sang pour l’ambiance et... Dean a décidé de déprimer.
> 
> Vous me direz c’est tout à fait dans le personnage et la série, pas comme si la majorité des épisodes ne dégoulinaient pas de angst et de drama... XD
> 
> Je l’aime bien ce chapitre ! Et on s’approche de la fin tout doucement...

Dean était couvert de sang. Ce n’était pas inhabituel. Pas nouveau.

_Au moins c’est dans l’ambiance aujourd'hui..._

Il réussit à sourire à une jolie sorcière accrochée au bras d’un vampire qui leva vers lui un pouce appréciateur. 

« Super réaliste le sang mec ! Chouette costume !

\- Très très chouette cul aussi... » Entendit-il le zombie qui flanquait le couple murmurer juste après son passage.

Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et enfouit ses mains dégoulinantes d'écarlate plus profondément dans les poches de son blouson en accélérant le pas. S’il avait été de meilleure humeur il lui aurait peut-être envoyé un clin d’œil par dessus son épaule (même s'il se sentait toujours moins sûr de lui avec les mecs, en dehors de sa zone de confort) ou un regard blessé en lui intimant de ne pas le traiter comme un morceau de viande. Saignante, la viande.

Il grogna en accélérant encore.

Ce n’était pas son sang. Ce n’était même pas du sang humain. Il avait fait son job. Il avait sûrement sauvé des tas de vies. Humaines.

Il était couvert de sang. Toujours couvert de sang.

***

L’eau brûlante coulait sur son corps nu depuis plusieurs minutes. Il rejeta la tête en arrière sous le jet, passa ses mains dans ses cheveux qu’il lavait et rinçait pour la troisième fois.

L’écoulement était clair, plus aucune trace de rouge, aucune goutte rosée diluée dans le flot qui passait le long de ses jambes et vers le drain du bac. 

Ce n’est pas pour autant que le sang était parti.

Il coupa le robinet. Attrapa à tâtons la serviette posée juste à sa portée.

Le sang de toutes les créatures qu’il avait tuées. 

Celui de chaque humain qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver. Et ceux morts par sa faute.

Parce qu’il était Dean Winchester.

_Saving people. Hunting things. The family business._

Il soupira en passant le tissu trop fort contre sa peau ramollie par l’eau chaude.

Ce n’est pas non plus de cette façon que le sang partirait.

Il dégoulinait de son âme elle-même.

Le noyer dans l’alcool avait marché, par le passé.

Plus tellement maintenant. 

Il ne l'empêchait plus de voir leur sang et leurs visages. Ces créatures dont le seul crime était d'être elles-mêmes. Ces humains pour lesquels il était arrivé trop tard. Et tous les autres, ceux dont la seule faute avait été de l'approcher. 

Il jeta sa serviette trempée de rouge dans un coin de la pièce. Elle ne pourrait plus servir de toute façon.

Il savait où aller pour oublier.

C'était encore entraîner une personne qu'il aimait dans sa merde.

Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

***

« Cas ? »

L'ange était assis sur le lit, une tablette sur ses genoux. Il leva les yeux à son entrée dans la pièce. 

« Dean ? »

Il essaya de sourire. Cas lui donnait toujours envie de lui sourire. S'il en jugeait par le froncement de sourcils au-dessus des yeux clairs il n'avait pas très bien réussi son coup, cette fois.

« Où est-ce que tu étais ? »

Dean haussa une épaule en refermant la porte derrière lui.

« À la base je cherchais un café et une part de tarte. Une... situation s'est présentée. »

Il n'avait jamais mangé sa tarte, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Il n'avait pas envie d'y penser. Il s'avança rapidement vers le lit. Attrapa la tablette sans que Castiel n'élève la moindre protestation et la posa sur la table de nuit pour s'installer à sa place. Il agrippa les mains de l'ange entre les siennes et les posa sur sa taille. Il voulait les sentir partout sur son corps. Il voulait oublier.

« Cas... »

Il se pencha au-dessus de l'ange, saisissant brutalement ses lèvres entre les siennes. C'était toujours comme ça. Intense et fébrile. Il força de sa langue la bouche entrouverte avant de se rendre compte qu’il n’obtenait aucune réponse. Que les lèvres restaient immobiles sous le baiser qu’il essayait d’initier. Il se figea à son tour. Se redressa brusquement sans regarder l’ange, ses mains crispées sur les larges épaules. 

« Pardon Cas. Si tu n’as pas envie... »

Deux mains chaudes se posèrent sur ses joues. Forcèrent son visage à se relever. Il croisa brièvement un regard doux et un peu triste avant que deux lèvres tendres se posent sur les siennes. Castiel l’embrassa lentement, traçant des cercles apaisant de ses pouces contre ses pommettes pendant que sa langue caressait celle de Dean.

Il battit des paupières lorsque l’ange sépara finalement leurs lèvres. Focalisa tant bien que mal sur le regard intense à nouveau plongé dans le sien.

« Je veux te faire l’amour Dean. »

Il éclata d’un rire étranglé.

« C’est un peu ce que je demandais oui...

\- Non. » Il papillonna à nouveau des yeux face au ton ferme et à l’expression sérieuse. « Tu demandes du sexe. »

Il fronça les sourcils. Perplexe. Perdu.

« C'est la même chose tu sais ? »

L’ange secoua la tête. Comment pouvait-il avoir l’air aussi sage par moment et aussi innocent à d’autres ?

« Non. Ce n’est pas pareil. »

Les mains de Castiel descendirent le long de ses joues, à la fois douces et calleuses. Des mains qui pouvaient aussi bien tuer que guérir. Ou caresser. Elles se posèrent sur ses épaules et il laissa les siennes tomber le long de son corps. 

« Cas ? »

L'ange se redressa. Il récupéra ses jambes entre les genoux de Dean. L'entraîna, le déplaça, et il se laissa faire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve couché sur le dos, Castiel agenouillé au-dessus de lui.

L'ange se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Tout aussi lentement, tout aussi tendrement. Dean sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge alors qu'il répondait au baiser.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il était venu chercher. 

C'était tellement, tellement ce dont il avait envie. Besoin.

La bouche de Cas se déplaça sur son visage. Embrassa ses joues, ses pommettes, son front.

« Je t'aime Dean. »

La voix grave et presque solennelle saisit son cœur dans un étau, transperça la moindre de ses ridicules défenses. Il sentit les larmes couler alors qu'il fermait les yeux.

Les pouces de l'ange essuyèrent doucement ses joues. Ses lèvres embrassèrent ses paupières closes.

« Moi... aussi... Moi aussi Cas. »

Castiel l'embrassa. Comme s'il cueillait les mots étranglés à même ses lèvres.

Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le droit. De mériter l'amour de Cas. De qui que ce soit.

Il en avait tellement, tellement envie. Tellement besoin.

Les mains de Castiel se glissèrent contre ses côtes, à même sa peau encore sensible après l'eau chaude et la serviette rêche. Il frissonna. 

Elles remontèrent lentement, caressant son torse, entraînant son T-shirt avec elles. 

L'ange sépara leurs lèvres sur une dernière caresse de sa langue.

Souleva les épaules de Dean pour passer son vêtement par-dessus sa tête.

Il se laissa faire. 

S'abandonna entre les mains puissantes et délicates.

Étouffa ce qui pouvait être un sanglot ou un gémissements quand les lèvres douces se posèrent au creux de son cou.

« Cas... »

Il voulait lui dire qu'il était couvert de sang. Qu'il allait le souiller plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. 

Une main se posa sur son front. Repoussa les mèches encore humides de sa douche.

« Dean. »

Castiel le regardait à nouveau. Ses yeux était francs et déterminés. Doux et affectueux.

Cas savait. Il connaissait tout de Dean. Il l'avait récupéré en Enfer. Avait vu, depuis, les moindres recoins de son âme.

Cas ne craignait pas le sang.

Il passa une main tremblante sur le visage de l'ange. Son ange.

Peut-être qu'il ne le méritait pas.

Mais il était là. Toujours. Pour lui.

Castiel embrassa ses doigts lorsqu'ils passèrent à sa portée. 

Dean sentit ses lèvres dessiner un sourire pâle.

Sur lequel un baiser léger se déposa.

Avant que la bouche de l'ange revienne parcourir son cou. Ses clavicules. Sa poitrine.

Les mains chaudes reposaient contre ses hanches, à la limite de son jeans.

Dean soupirait et gémissait doucement.

Chaque contact était plus agréable que le précédent. Tendre et délicat. Lent et délibéré.

Les lèvres s'attardèrent sur son nombril et il se cambra lorsque les mains détachèrent avec dextérité la fermeture de son jeans.

Souleva les hanches pour aider l'ange à les débarrasser de ce qui était son dernier vêtement.

Il était nu entre ses mains.

Sa tête était légère et ses pensées ralenties. Inexistantes ou presque.

Un baiser se posa au sommet de son sexe gonflé et sensible.

Il gémit plus fort. 

Les lèvres descendirent le long de son érection. Humides et brûlantes.

Il perdit toute notion du temps et de l'espace. De son identité et de son existence même.


	28. Size difference - Legolas/Gimli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai eu un problème avec ce thème parce que tous mes couples favoris font plus ou moins la même taille... Et, vraiment, les seuls à qui ce thème me faisait penser, ce sont ces deux-là... XD 
> 
> Je n'étais pas sûr d'arriver à faire quoi que ce soit mais je trouve que je m'en suis pas si mal sortie ! C'est court et choupi, j'aime bien, faudra que je réessaye... ^^
> 
> Je me suis davantage basé sur les livres que les films parce que je trouve que le casting de Gimli est pourri. L'acteur est très sympa mais il est trop vieux bon sang ! Gimli est plutôt jeune pour un nain, même si j'ai oublié à quel point. D'après ce que j'ai lu en recherchant vite fait en écrivant il était trop jeune pour partir avec son père et le groupe de Thorin mais il voulait venir donc pas un enfant non plus. Vu le temps passé il doit avoir l'équivalent d'une vingtaine/trentaine d'années du coup, pas plus !
> 
> Bref. Le bouquin plus que les films donc, pareil pour la scène de la bataille du gouffre de Helm, même si j'ai un peu oublié les détails (je l'ai lu 20 fois mais ça commence à faire un bail... XD)

Gimli ne s'était jamais considéré comme différent des autres nains. 

Un peu plus aventureux que la plupart, peut-être. Ses semblables n'aimaient pas tellement quitter leurs demeures souterraines. Ils voyaient le monde à travers les richesses et les nouvelles qui s'échangeaient entre villes naines ou en commerçant avec les humains. Gimli avait toujours voulu le voir de ses propres yeux.

Mais ce n'était pas non plus exceptionnel. Les nains voyageaient plus facilement que les elfes, avait gardé plus de contact avec les humains, ne serait-ce que dans un but lucratif.

Il était peut-être un peu mois attiré par les pierres et les métaux précieux qu'une majorité des siens. Il aimait les belles choses, mais il préférait les stries brutes d'une caverne étincelante à un bijou taillé et ouvragé. 

Il ne s'était jamais défini comme un poète avant que ses yeux contemplent la beauté sans pareille de Dame Galadriel.

Il ressentait la même animosité pour les elfes que le reste de son espèce. Ancrée dans les siècles, inscrite dans son inconscient. Plus fortement encore, compte tenu des histoires racontées par son père et ses oncles sur les habitants de Mirkwood.

Jusqu'au vastes dômes arborées de la Lorient.

Il avait posé son regard sur une chevelure d'or sertissant un visage à la sagesse sans âge éclipsant la lune et le soleil. Son monde avait tourné sur son axe.

Dame Galadriel était tous les rêves depuis la création, chacun d'entre eux un fil de lumière, tissés sur un métier enchanté et fait être vivant. Elle était une déesse et une magicienne, une souveraine et la lumière de mille étoiles dans les ténèbres. Puissante, éthérée et inaccessible.

D’autres elfes appartenaient davantage à son plan d'existence. Sur lesquels sont regard avait également commencé à changer.

***

Gimli était un guerrier. 

Ce qui était loin d'être inhabituel.

Les moulinets de sa hache et les corps des orcs et des uruks qui tombaient autour de lui. Un, deux, trois...

Le sang et la sueur, la peur, toujours, l'exaltation et la fièvre courant dans ses veines. Dix, quinze.

La beauté des cavernes scintillantes, entachée par les créatures avides de tuerie. Trente-neuf, quarante.

La lumière à nouveau.

"Quarante-deux !

\- Quarante-et-un pour ma part. Mais je te l'accorde volontiers tant je suis heureux de te revoir vivant !"

Un sourire sincère et soulagé. Des yeux et des cheveux tellement clairs au crépuscule de la bataille. Une silhouette svelte et élancée au milieu du carnage.

L'homosexualité n'était pas rare chez les nains.

L'attirance envers un elfe, quel que soit son genre, beaucoup plus.

Mais Gimli n'avait pas pour habitude d'éviter de regarder les choses en face.

Même s'il fallait se mettre sur la point des pieds pour le faire.

***

"Tu veux peut-être que je t'amène un tabouret ?"

Gimli regarda droit devant lui pendant quelques secondes, focalisé sur la peau pâle, forçant ses sourcils à se froncer et les coins de ses lèvres à cesser de remonter sa barbe. 

Alors seulement releva-t-il la tête. Vers un regard clair dont la surface pétillait de moquerie, faisant scintiller ses profondeurs vertigineuses. 

Un frisson le parcourut face à la différence de taille - et de siècles - qui les séparait. Mais un nain demeurait stoïque en toute circonstance. 

"Que nenni, maître Elfe. C'est ta hauteur qui pose problème, pas la mienne. Penche-toi ! Ou mieux, mets-toi à genoux..."

Il étaient nus tous les deux. Face à face au centre de la petite pièce chaude et confortable, intime, animée des crépitements du feu dans l'âtre. 

Legolas éclata de rire. Un son chaleureux et espiègle. Profond et sensuel.

La lueur des flammes allumaient des reflets irréels sur le corps de l'elfe.

Gimli frissonna, visiblement cette fois. La chaleur au creux de ses reins n'avait rien à voir avec le brasier.

"A ton service, maître Nain..."

Les longs cheveux caressèrent ses épaules et son torse lorsque Legolas se pencha vers lui. Les mains trompeusement fines, tannées par l'usage de l'arc, saisirent son visage dans une prise qui avait la douceur du velours et la force de l'acier. Mithril, suppléa son esprit enfiévré. Le plus léger et le plus résistant des métaux. Le plus précieux d'entre eux.

Les lèvres relevées dans un sourire entendu s'immobilisèrent un peu au-dessus des siennes.

Il leva maladroitement ses bras pour entourer la nuque souple et puissante. Presque avec révérence.

Gimli n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir ressentir autant d'émotions à la fois naturelles et contradictoires envers un seul être.

Il déplaça ses mains pour prendre appui sur deux épaules qui lui donnaient l'impression de pouvoir soutenir le monde. Au moins le sien. Oubliant leur jeu de fierté mal placée il se haussa sur la pointe de ses pieds nus pour parcourir la distance laissée entre eux par l'elfe.

Leurs bouches s'entrouvrirent à l'unisson. Un baiser doux et brûlant qui scella ce qu'ils savaient tous les deux.


	29. Spanking - Bilbo/Thorin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je décline toute responsabilité ! C'est Anscharius qui a eu l'idée du couple et après ils ont tout fait tous seuls ! Je suis innocente !! Et pure. Très.
> 
> Pour le coup c’est beaucoup plus cul que le chapitre précédent avec Legolas et Gimli...
> 
> C'est davantage basé sur les films que sur le livre, même si ça peut parfaitement coller aux deux médias (mais j'ai pas souvenir que Thorin et Bilbo soient particulièrement louches dans le bouquin, alors que dans les films.... Et puis Richard Armitage quoi...)   
Et c'est un AU : Thorin n'est pas mort à la fin de la bataille.
> 
> Dernier chapitre demain !

Si, d'aventure - encore que ce terme n'y ait pas très bonne presse - vous vous promeniez dans la Comté, vous y seriez accueilli par des regards plus ou moins suspicieux. En fonction de votre taille - idéalement sous le mètre cinquante - et de vos atours - n'ayez pas l'air de venir de trop loin, ne portez pas d'armes visibles ni de bijoux trop exotiques - peut-être serez-vous invité à la taverne - où l'on s'attendra à ce que vous payiez au moins une tournée.   
Alors les langues se délieront.   
On vous parlera du calme de la Comté, de l'absence d’événements inattendus, des derniers mariages en date et de la récolte de tabac à venir. 

Plus tard dans la soirée, si la bière a continué à couler généreusement, on se penchera peut-être vers vous avec des airs de conspirateurs, pour murmurer à un volume sonore atteignant les moindres recoins de la salle.   
On vous parlera de Ce Hobbit.   
Celui qui vit dans l'une des plus belles collines de la Comté, dont le trou est renommé pour son orientation parfaite et sa taille bien trop confortable pour un célibataire endurci. Et le murmure se fera désapprobateur sur le terme. Célibataire. Presque gêné peut-être. Et vous hausserez les sourcils, curieux, ou juste tellement las que la simple évocation d'une anomalie éveillera votre intérêt mourant. 

On vous dira alors, toujours sur le ton de la confidence d'ivrogne, qu'il se passe des choses bizarres dans ce trou. Que des nains - _des nains ! pluriel !_ \- y vont et viennent régulièrement, parfois accompagnés de ce sorcier dont la Comté ne semble pas capable de se défaire. Une vrai plaie. _Mais il fait des feux d'artifices fabuleux_, murmurera peut-être un jeune hobbit que vous n'auriez pas remarqué jusque là, ses yeux brillants pendant qu'il court entre les tables pour servir les pintes et essuyer les dégâts. On vous dira de ne pas écouter le gamin Gamegee, qu'il n'est pas aussi sage que son prénom le laisse supposer.

Et on vous expliquera que des sons étranges sortent parfois des fenêtres ouvertes sur la brise estivale. En s'assurant que le tout jeune hobbit ne soit plus à portée d'oreilles.

***

Un claquement de chair contre chair retentit sous le plafond bas. Clair et satisfaisant. Un grognement lui fit écho, grave et rauque. Pas encore un cri, pas encore un gémissement. Pas encore une supplique.

"Tu peux faire mieux que ça, Ton Altesse."

La main ferme du hobbit frappa à nouveau le large postérieur nu dressé face à lui. Une marque rouge commençait à s’y dessiner, malgré la proverbiale épaisseur du cuir nain. Bilbo était très fier de sa technique, peaufinée au fil des années. Le grognement se fit un peu plus haut mais pas encore suffisamment désespéré.

"Tu sais que tu en auras une pour chaque jour d’absence, autant te laisser aller tout de suite, Ta Majesté. Sinon je passe aux heures, je te préviens !"

Ce qui pouvait être une dénégation étranglée ou un gémissement d’enthousiasme étouffé dans l’œuf échappa à Thorin. Bilbo sourit en le frappant à nouveau, sa paume picotant agréablement. 

Le nain grogna à nouveau, plus têtu qu’une armée de mules. Sa tête était penchée en avant, ses longs cheveux noirs lacés de gris étalés sur le matelas, cascadant sur ses bras repliés de part et d’autre de son visage. Bilbo distinguait clairement son sexe gonflé entre ses jambes écartées. Large, noueux et trapu, avec suffisamment de longueur pour être parfaitement équilibré. À l’image de toute sa personne. 

Bilbo se demandait parfois ce qu’un être aussi banal et insignifiant que lui avait bien pu faire pour se retrouver dans cette situation.

Et puis les yeux brun d’une douceur sans fond se posaient sur lui, depuis ce visage aux traits royaux détendus par l’affection. Et le pourquoi n’avait plus d’importance.

Sa main claqua à nouveau, visant l’autre fesse cette fois, et Thorin tressauta en avant avec un son guttural. Bilbo se lécha les lèvres, sa main gauche caressant paresseusement sa propre érection.

"Tu es parti combien de temps déjà ? Rappelle-moi..."

Un soupir las. Que Bilbo nota mentalement comme valant une claque de plus.

"Quarante-cinq jours. Mais je t’ai dit que je m’étais perdu au retour."

La voix grave et mélodieuse fit s’accélérer les mouvements de main du hobbit sur son sexe dressé. Il pourrait jouir rien qu’à l’entendre parler. Il l’avait déjà fait.

"Hum. Pas une excuse. Tu te perds tout le temps."

Sa paume frappa avant qu’il ait fini de parler et la surprise arracha un vrai cri à Thorin. Bilbo leva son poing vers le plafond pour célébrer sa première victoire de la soirée.

"Voilà ce que je veux entendre !"

Il se pencha en avant pour déposer ses lèvres sur la peau magnifiquement rougie. Il entendit Thorin prendre une inspiration tremblante et sourit en faisant traîner son baiser. Le chaud et le froid, la douleur et l’affection, c’était toujours ce qui marchait le mieux sur son roi sans trône.

Il se releva à peine avant de le fesser à nouveau.

Thorin ne parvint pas à retenir un gémissement rauque cette fois. Son gland humide frôlait le drap alors que ses larges épaules s’affaissaient un peu plus contre le matelas.

"Vingt ! Plus que vingt-six..."

Le son qui lui répondit pouvait être avide, misérable ou déçu. Bilbo caressa l’espace entre les fesses soulevées et les testicules gonflés. Savourant le gémissement pur et simple qui s’étouffa dans sa literie.

"Ou peut-être plus... Les hobbits ne comptent pas aussi bien que les nains tu sais..."

Un frisson parcourut le corps puissant et Bilbo leva sa main à nouveau, après une caresse appuyée de son pouce contre son gland pulsant. C’était lui qui n’allait pas tenir une trentaine de coups supplémentaires à ce rythme.

***

Thorin ne restait jamais loin de la Comté très longtemps. Ses pas le ramenaient à Cul-de-sac bien plus souvent que sa fierté ne voulait bien l’admettre. Mais sa fierté n’avait jamais été très bonne pour lui. Il essayait d’éviter de l’écouter.

Après le fiasco de son expédition, après la bataille, causée par sa fierté et son entêtement, après les morts qu’il ne se pardonnerait jamais, après son propre retour des portes même de l’au-delà... il avait abdiqué le trône qui n’avait jamais été le sien.

Bilbo lui avait pris la main, ce jour-là, alors qu’il observait de loin la vaste salle de son ancien royaume. Le hobbit lui avait souri. Une expression triste et pleine d’espoir à la fois, sur son visage marqué par leurs expériences. Plus mûr, plus sage, toujours aussi ouvert et rayonnant. Thorin l'avait embrassé pour la première fois.

Il avait soigné son corps et son âme dans la Comté pendant de nombreux mois.

Mais il n’était pas du genre à se poser à un seul endroit. Pas sans avoir une utilité. Bilbo avait fini par le mettre dehors après qu'il ait rempli son trou de plus de meubles de sa fabrication qu'il ne pouvait en contenir. 

_"Gandalf ! Vous n'aviez pas parlé d'une mission requérant des talents spécifiques ? Un descendant de roi nain, ça en jette non ?"_

Il allait et venait à présent. Sur les routes, par tous les royaumes nains, les forêts et les cavernes, les villes et les hameaux.

Avant que ses pas reprennent une direction qu’ils connaissaient par cœur, malgré son sens de l’orientation dont tout le monde exagérait la non existence.

Il gémit lorsque la main longue et musclée frappa sa fesse, la sensation au-delà de la douleur, au-delà du plaisir qui ronflait dans ses entrailles comme les flammes d'un dragon.

Il entendait la respiration hachée de Bilbo. Et il sourit contre le drap trempé de sa propre salive.

Il avait perdu le compte, son esprit embrumé et son corps tremblant.

Mais il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas loin. 

Il marmonna, ses yeux à demi clos, sa parole embarrassée.

"Bilbo... Bilbo..."

Les coups cessèrent. Une caresse les remplaça et il gémit à nouveau. _Oui. Oui._

Un doigt brûlant et glissant s'insinua entre ses fesses, contre son anus pulsant.

Ses yeux se fermèrent sur un gémissement d'approbation. 

Les punitions précédaient toujours la récompense.


	30. Aftercare - Will/Hannibal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le dernier chapitre ! \o/
> 
> Je décline toujours toute responsabilité sur le choix du couple ! Mais faut avouer que ça claque en point final... XD
> 
> Encore une fois je ne pensais pas y arriver et puis finalement... La scène se situe juste après la fin de la série. J'ai un peu joué avec le terme "aftercare" mais ça leur correspond totalement (encore une fois, pas mon idée à la base).
> 
> Pas de sexe du tout dans ce chapitre. Un peu de sang. Mais vraiment pas grand chose compte tenu du fandom...

Le sexe n'était pas une part importante de la vie d'Hannibal. Il pouvait en faire partie. Ou non. Il contrôlait ses pulsions et ses désirs comme il contrôlait le reste de son existence. 

Traquer, donner la mort, sublimer un corps en un tableau de maître et dans un repas de roi. Admirer les rivières de sang sous la pleine lune.

Ce pourquoi il était dans ce monde. Ce qui faisait battre son cœur desséché et courir la vie dans ses veines engluées.

Il ramena en arrière, d’un doigt délicat, une mèche châtaine encroûtée de sang et de sel. Déposa un baiser léger sur des paupières closes.

Un seul être était parvenu à se glisser entre lui et sa nature profonde. Avait taillé sa place au sein de son esprit froid et analytique. Avait bâti une pièce entière dans son palais intérieur. Un étrange espace, chaud et douloureux.

Hannibal avait été surpris d'abord. S'était battu, ensuite. Contre Will et contre lui-même. Avant d'accepter l'intrusion. De l'embrasser de tout son être. 

Le linge mouillé passa doucement sur le visage aux traits détendus par l'inconscience. Il paraissait jeune ainsi. Innocent. Son ange aux ailes enfin souillées du même écarlate que les siennes.

"C'est magnifique."

Le murmure retentissait encore dans son esprit. La plus douce des mélodies qu'il lui ait été donné d'entendre.

Will gémit lorsque le tissu entra en contact avec la blessure qui transperçait sa joue.

"Chhhhh..."

Hannibal effleura le front brûlant de ses lèvres. Caressa les cheveux bouclés, rêches et humides de sueur.

"Tout va bien Will. Je suis là."

Un petit gémissement échappa aux lèvres striées. Les paupières papillonnèrent, lourdes, languides.

Les yeux bleus se posèrent sur lui. Vagues et flous. Un mince sourire remonta la partie intacte du visage pâle.

"Hannibal ?"

Il sourit à son tour. Avec une douceur qu’aucun autre être vivant ne méritait.

Il se pencha pour effleurer ses lèvres, cette fois. Les sentit bouger sous les siennes, répondre timidement à sa démonstration d’affection. Avant de tracer des mots que son corps épuisé parvenait à peine à émettre. Son souffle caressait sa peau.

"En... vie ? Comment ?''

Hannibal l’embrassa délicatement. Se délecta de son goût particulier, relevé par la saveur métallique du sang, salé par leur bref séjour dans l’océan.

"Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir."

Will soupira. Ni vraiment déçu ni vraiment soulagé. Résigné.

"J’aurai... essayé..."

Il soupira à nouveau alors que ses paupières se fermaient. 

Hannibal se redressait lorsqu’une main agrippa sa chemise souillée dans une poigne à la fois ferme et fragile.

"Non ! Reste !"

Un nouveau sourire étira les lèvres d'Hannibal. Sa main revint caresser la tignasse emmêlée.

"Je ne te laisserai pas Will. Jamais. Pas après cette nuit."

Will gémit doucement. 

"Le sang... Noir... sous la lune... 

\- Tu as été parfait Will. Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi maintenant."

Son doigt parcourut doucement les abords de la plaie et Will tressaillit.

"Il va falloir que je recouse ça."

Le coin indemne des lèvres de Will se releva une seconde fois. 

"Défiguré ? Tu... m’aimeras toujours ?"

Hannibal se pencha en avant. Il embrassa son front, ses yeux clos et papillonnant, le bout de son nez, s’attirant un froncement surpris, amusé. Ses lèvres, enfin, plus longuement, plus profondément.

"Tu es magnifique Will. Tu es parfait."

Le sourire de guingois demeura en place alors que la respiration irrégulière s'apaisait. Will hocha la tête. Puis elle roula contre l'oreiller, alourdie par l'inconscience dans laquelle il recommençait à sombrer.

Hannibal détacha délicatement les doigts toujours crispés dans son vêtement. Déposa la main inerte sur le drap blanc.

Il resta immobile à admirer le tableau qu'il peignait. Rien que pour lui. Enfin.

Parfait.


End file.
